


Багровая Звезда

by Alex_Crow



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebels, Rogue Squadron (Star Wars), Strong Female Characters, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Контрабандисты с Нар-Шаддаа, имперские ученые-генетики, бестолковые новобранцы, вздумавшие перекроить Альянс и весь мир по своему усмотрению... Ведж Антиллес предпочел бы не связываться ни с кем из них, но как тут устоишь, когда дело касается давней знакомой, а Разбойная эскадрилья славится своей привычкой совершать невозможное.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. I: Антиллес и Ассант

**Author's Note:**

> Сразу оговорюсь, что Ведж/Йелла — канон. Я очень люблю Йеллу, она прекрасный персонаж, и никакие перезапуски не убедят меня, что ее не было. Канон, и точка.  
> А это просто фанфик.
> 
> Джа-Джа не фантаст, Джа-Джа — медиевист. Но Джа-Джа честно старается не городить уж слишком много глупостей, и вообще в этом фандоме ломали целые ИЗРы и не чем-нибудь, а Хаммерхэдом. (Так вообще можно было?)
> 
> Имя «Дарша Ассант» честно украдено из одного из романов про Дарта Мола. (На то есть причина.)   
> Буква «е» в именах «Ведж», «Вес», «Синдел» и прочих читается как «э». (Чисто правила английского языка.)   
> «Ситх» в речи персонажей — аналог нашего «черта». Все его поминают, но никто не ждет, что может реально с ним встретиться.
> 
> Время действия: 3 ПБЯ.
> 
> Обложка: https://ibb.co/Czg1N9F

Мечта сбывалась с головокружительной скоростью. Вот только летела она, судя по ощущениям, не в светлое будущее, а прямиком в черную дыру. Еще вчера вечером — если считать по бортовому времени — Трей сошел с покореженного выстрелами транспортника, по глупости сделав глубокий вдох, мгновенно превративший его легкие в сплошную глыбу льда, и с тех пор будто несся сквозь гиперпространство в кабине «додонны-блиссекс», едва успевая оглядываться по сторонам. Конечно, летать на этом полулегендарном истребителе, разработанном каких-то три года назад еще более легендарным адмиралом Додонной, Трею не доводилось, но он предпочитал считать это упущение временным и никак от него не зависящим. На родном Бархеше таких кораблей не водилось в принципе, а первая же попытка выбраться с него в более-менее значимое торговое путешествие — а не просто транспортировка дюжины сельскохозяйственных дроидов — закончилась побегом от имперского тральщика. 

И прямиком в ряды Альянса за Восстановление Республики. К борьбе за свободу и справедливость. К мечте вписать свое имя в историю целой галактики, а не остаться очередным фермером на задворках Империи, которого знают в лицо разве что ближайшие соседи, да и тех на этой планете так мало, что этого фермера, по сути, не знает никто. Трей Абнер — имя ничуть не хуже, чем… чем… 

На этом месте фантазия всегда буксовала, поскольку сравнить себя с тем же Люком Скайуокером было бы по меньшей мере бахвальством. Скайуокер-то был асом, в девятнадцать лет взорвавшим, ни много, ни мало, Звезду Смерти. Боевых станций, равных ей по размеру и огневой мощи, эта галактика еще не знала, и сама мысль о том, чтобы сказать «Чушь, я могу не хуже», казалась попросту кощунственной. А то и… опасной. Накликает еще на свою голову… Не Звезду Смерти, конечно, но пару звездных разрушителей вполне может. А как прикажете их взрывать, если у него даже своего истребителя нет? 

Впрочем, утешали Трея две вещи. У него оставалась в запасе еще пара лет, чтобы успеть прославиться на всю галактику и забрать у Скайуокера звание самого молодого героя Альянса. И, к тому же, первые несколько часов на базе «Эхо» повстанческая реальность вполне оправдывала его ожидания. За исключением лютого холода, от которого совершенно не спасал тонкий лётный комбинезон, рассчитанный на пребывание во вполне комфортной температуре корабельной рубки, а вовсе не на эти… морозы. Топливо они что ли экономят? А толку-то? Не на авиационном же у них генераторы работают. Так чего людей попусту морозить? 

Задать этот вопрос вслух Трей, впрочем, не решился. И вообще старался не слишком выпячивать свое недовольство аномально низкими температурами. Утро — на кипящей жизнью базе, правда, был уже почти полдень, — началось с того, что его представили неулыбчивому офицеру — капитану, судя по лычкам, — по имени Даррен Эртнесс, и тут мечта дала первую трещину. 

Даром не сдался повстанцам пилот-самоучка, учившийся летать и изредка стрелять на истребителе времен клонических войн. Стоило поблагодарить, что не выставили пинком под зад, едва сгрузив с покореженного транспорта всё, что представляло хоть какую-то ценность. Нет, Трей понимал, что Альянс здорово потрепали в сражении у Дерры IV — которое повстанцы, к тому же, проиграли, — но откровенного недружелюбия он никак не ожидал. Особенно на контрасте с мило улыбавшейся молоденькой девушкой, навестившей Трея утром и даже рассказавшей, где обедают пилоты, чтобы он не носился сотоварищи по всей базе в поисках столовой. 

Здесь его ожидал еще один удар судьбы, но Трей был слишком взволнован тем, что девушка выслушала его сбивчивый рассказ, покачала головой и при нем же вызвала по комлинку одного из пилотов… Ох, ситхово… Она вызвала пилота из Разбойной эскадрильи. Даже на тех задворках Империи, куда новости доходили с опозданием на пару-тройку световых лет, уже знали о легендарной Красной эскадрильи, уничтожившей Звезду Смерти. Как и о том, что почти все «красные» в том рейде погибли. Но эскадрилья возродилась из пепла. И два с лишним года спустя едва не полегла в полном составе еще раз. У злополучной Дерры IV. Принявший командование над остатками эскадрильи Люк Скайуокер переименовал ее в Разбойную, и должно быть, дела у них теперь шли совсем плохо. Ставшие за последние пару лет легендарными пилоты брали в свои ряды только лучших из лучших, а Трей ведь всего лишь… 

Толком оформить восторг в слова — для начала в собственных мыслях, а в идеале еще и перестав бормотать хотя бы «спасибо», — Трей так и не сумел. Дружелюбная девушка этого, впрочем, и не ждала, а офицер из Разбойной эскадрильи появился так быстро, что впору было искать за дверьми тесной неуютной комнатки силуэт крестокрыла. Капитан Эртнесс, впрочем, восторгов Трея не разделял. 

— Я предпочел бы кого-нибудь постарше, Ваше Высочество. И пободрее. У нас обычно нет времени валяться в койке до полудня. 

От обиды и возмущения Трей даже не заметил высокопарного обращения к девушке и раздраженно буркнул, что еще не отвык от корабельного времени. То малость отставало от звезды в небе над Хотом, и на стоящем где-то в ангаре транспортнике едва минуло шесть утра. 

— Чем быстрее встанешь, тем быстрее отвыкнешь, — сухо сказал капитан Эртнесс и сложил руки за спиной. — Хватит прохлаждаться. Нужно представить тебя эскадрилье и ввести в курс дела, раз уж тут такое… пополнение. 

Трей хотел ответить ему колкостью, но перспектива встречи с остальными Пронырами — наверняка прославленными куда больше, чем выскочка капитан, чье имя Трей слышал впервые в жизни, — перевесила желание поставить офицера на место. Пришлось действительно вставать. И забыть о завтраке. 

В коридоре Трей решил сменить гнев на милость. Судя по тому, как капитан хромал, вместо левой ноги у него был протез. И начинался этот протез практически от тазобедренной кости, судя по всё той же походке и негромкому лязгу с трудом сгибающегося в колене ноги. Протез явно был дешевый и… ограниченный по функционалу, если можно было так сказать. А летает-то он как? Или эта штука попросту не успела… прижиться? 

— Пошустрее, парень, — бросил Эртнесс через плечо, хотя и сам передвигался со скоростью протокольного дроида с плохо смазанными конечностями. 

Неприятный характер капитана был немедленно списан на вероятную усталость, плохо работающий протез и зависть к молодому и непокалеченному коллеге. Трей, впрочем, решил эту зависть великодушно простить, считая, что обижаться на калек было бы ниже достоинства любого уважающего себя мужчины. И попытался завязать разговор. 

Эртнесс же попыток выйти с ним на контакт будто не замечал. На вопросы он пусть и отвечал, но по-армейски сухо и равнодушно, не делая тайны из того, что разговаривает с новичком только из-за того, что им предстояло летать в одной эскадрилье. Возможно. От этой мысли Трея вновь пробрало холодом, но атмосфера Хота тут была не причем. 

Проныры ведь могли устроить ему летное испытание. И отказаться от такого… пополнения. Он ведь не ас. Он даже не стрелял толком ни в кого. Ни в кого живого, во всяком случае. Никого… не убивал. 

От поднявшейся к самому горлу волны паники стало нечем дышать. Может, обойдется тренажером? Если, конечно… Ох, ситхова… Это же секретная военная база, да еще и возведенная в спешке и невыносимых погодных условиях. Да есть ли здесь хоть один толковый симулятор? Асам-то он на что? Они все фигуры высшего пилотажа отрабатывают на боевых машинах, разве нет?

Сама мысль о том, что повстанцы, скрывающиеся от Империи и постоянно обосновывающиеся на совершенно непригодных для жизни планетах, перевозят с собой лётные тренажеры, теперь казалась Трею верхом абсурда. Да здесь едва найдется необходимый минимум: крестокрыл и койка в какой-нибудь казарме на полсотни человек разом. Повезет еще, если выдадут летный комбинезон по размеру и избавят его от необходимости садиться за штурвал истребителя в отцовском легком скафандре, видавшем гораздо лучшие времена и висевшем на горе-пилоте мешком. Что в некоторых ситуациях могло стать не просто досадной мимолетной помехой на пути к геройскому пьедесталу. 

Неразговорчивый капитан дохромал — пока Трей предавался невеселым раздумьям — до поворота очередного узкого белого коридора — какой-то гений архитектурной мысли решил, что будет логично придать этим коридорам вид вырубленных прямо в ледяном массиве, — и перед глазами выросли высокие двери, почти ворота темно-серого цвета. Кажется, это был вход в один из ангаров базы, но все эти петляния по совершенно одинаковым коридорам запутали его окончательно, и несколько мгновений Трей пытался понять, те ли это двери, через которые он ввалился прошлой ночью с десятком других новоиспеченных повстанцев. 

Нет, всё же не те. Двери с лязгом разъехались в разные стороны, впустив в коридор нескольких мужчин в темных жилетах поверх серых комбинезонов, и Трей разглядел за их спинами длинные узкие носы пары дюжин крестокрылов. А за ними и еще несколько десятков истребителей. Народу в ангаре было многовато даже для такого скопления машин, но хромающий капитан выпрямил спину, даже став выше ростом, и уверенно направился к четверке пилотов у одного из крестокрылов, мгновенно разглядев их среди снующих туда-сюда техников. Трей даже отстал, не ожидав от хромца такой прыти, и поспешил следом едва ли не вприпрыжку, одновременно с этим вытягивая шею. 

Первым делом среди четверых пилотов обнаружилась женщина. Рослая, бледная, как снег за воротами ангара, с короткими пепельно-светлыми волосами и до того… эффектная, что ее достоинства не мог скрыть даже мешковатый летный комбинезон ядрено-оранжевого цвета. И на что она элитной эскадрилье? Радовать глаз другим сослуживцам?

Занималась дамочка тем, что спорила, судя по выражению ее точеного лица, с еще одним пилотом, сидящем на высоком металлическом ящике. Тот стянул с плеч комбинезон — пустые рукава свешивались чуть ли не до пола — и копался во внутренностях… судя по всему, какой-то модификации ремонтного дроида, рассеянно вытирая пальцы то промасленной ветошью, то краем собственной рубахи, явно знававшей лучшие времена. Через несколько шагов до Трея донеслись и прежде тонувшие в общей какофонии голоса. И стало понятно, что дамочка не спорила с кем-то конкретным, а возмущалась в целом. 

— …если этот ранкоров дроид будет выходить из строя при малейшем похолодании… 

— Зира, этот дроид вдвое старше меня, — ответил второй пилот, выкручивая что-то во внутренностях вышедшей из строя техники. Его лица Трей толком не видел: только свесившуюся на глаза спутанную темную челку и кончик тонкого длинноватого носа. Но в голосе у пилота отчетливо слышался какой-то акцент. Кажется, кореллианский. — Эта модель считалась устаревшей еще в годы Клонических войн. Удивительно, как она не отказала в первый же день при таких температурах. 

— Но ты же его починишь? — уточнила белокурая красавица, недовольно уперев руки в бока. Второй пилот поднял на нее глаза — темные, насколько позволяло судить расстояние, — потер запястьем коротко стриженный затылок и ответил: 

— Могу по нему двинуть. Всё остальное я уже пробовал. 

Точно кореллианин. Не то, чтобы Трея хоть раз заносило в систему Кореллия, но ее уроженцы порой появлялись на Бархеше и так или иначе узнавались едва ли не с первого взгляда. Было в них что-то… практично-ехидное.

— Опять что-то перегорело? — мгновенно присоединился к разговору хромец-капитан, и сидящий на ящике пилот недовольно дернул краем тонкогубого рта. 

— Замерзло. Намертво, судя по всему. R-4, сними с терминала данные о температурных перепадах прошлой ночью. А то машины у нас тоже не слишком новые. 

Из-за ближайшего крестокрыла донесся негромкий короткий свист и удаляющийся шорох маленьких колес по пермакритовому полу. 

— Где остальные? — уточнил тем временем капитан Эртнесс, складывая руки на груди и придирчиво рассматривая полуразобранного дроида. Сидящий на ящике пилот сдул падающие ему на глаза черные волосы и ответил: 

— Командир на брифинге у Риикана, Зев и Хобби где-то здесь, — пилот пошарил взглядом по толпящимся в ангаре людям, но после этого лишь пожал плечами. — Разговаривают с техниками. 

— А Дарша? 

— Сейчас придет. 

Трей попытался сосчитать в мыслях — эскадрильи набирались по двенадцать человек, но если здесь четверо, и еще четверо отсутствуют, а капитан Эртнесс даже если и числится в составе эскадрильи, то летать уж точно не может… — и растерянно уточнил, невольно повторив вопрос капитана: 

— А где… остальные? 

— Это наше пополнение. Чем богаты, как говорится, — сухо ввернул Эртнесс, и вместо него Трею ответил сидящий на ящике пилот. 

— У нас нехватка личного состава. После Дерры IV. Восполняем, как можем. 

И до сих пор не восполнили? Нет, разумеется, не так-то просто собрать эскадрилью едва ли не с нуля — в бою у Дерры IV выжили, кажется, только пятеро пилотов, — но… 

Тон у сидящего на ящике Проныры, впрочем, был вполне… не то, чтобы дружелюбный — разговор к этому не располагал, — а скорее… меланхоличный, что ли? Во всяком случае, звучал куда приятнее, чем у недовольного капитана. Трей помедлил, но всё же решился проявить то самое дружелюбие. 

— Трей Абнер. 

— Ведж Антиллес, — ответил пилот и принялся выкручивать из внутренностей дроида какой-то цилиндр. 

Неужели? Тот самый? Один из двух выживших пилотов Красной эскадрильи, участвовавшей в рейде против Звезды Смерти? Да уж, от прославленного пилота Альянса Трей ожидал большего. Роста кореллианин был скорее среднего, чем действительно высокого, похвастаться «геройской» квадратной челюстью и рельефной мускулатурой, от которой трещала бы по швам рубаха, тоже не мог, да и в целом выглядел как-то… обыденно. Длинноватый тонкий нос, карие глаза под прямыми черными бровями и бледное лицо, черты которого в лучшем случае можно было назвать… правильными. Писаным красавцем Антиллес не был, откровенно некрасивым тоже, а потому казался каким-то… незапоминающимся. Совершенно обыкновенным. Встреть Трей его где-нибудь на родной планете, и прошел бы мимо, приняв за пилота какого-нибудь дряхлого транспортника. А то и вовсе за техника.

— Джазира Катари, — промурлыкала белокурая красавица, мгновенно отвлекая на себя внимание, и в ее голубых глазах отчетливо промелькнули прозрачные мигательные перепонки. Ситхова…!

Однако первое впечатление об этой дамочке было обманчиво.

— Тайко Селчу. 

— Вес Дженсон. 

Трей честно попытался запомнить, кто из них кто, но ехидно улыбающаяся мистрисс Катари — какой же она расы, ситх побери? — перетягивала на себя всё внимание без остатка. Настолько, что появление еще одной женщины Трей заметил, лишь когда она остановилась за плечом у Антиллеса и протянула тому дымящийся стакан. 

— Я не уверена, что ты будешь это пить, но… 

Антиллес взял стакан, отпил — поморщившись при этом так, словно хлебнул отборных помоев, — и ответил сдавленным голосом: 

— Бывало и хуже. Спасибо. 

Остальные пилоты придушенно засмеялись. Качество местных напитков явно оставляло желать лучшего. 

— Обращайся, — пожала плечами новоприбывшая, кутаясь в темную форменную куртку явно с мужского плеча, и подняла глаза. Угольно-черные — радужка почти сливалась со зрачком, а склера на контрасте казалась еще белее, словно у мертвеца, — обрамленные черными ресницами и выглядящие двумя провалами на узком лице с угловатой нижней челюстью. Брови у незнакомки тоже были черные, словно прорисованные углем, но падающие на ее плечи гладкие волосы мгновенно притягивали взгляд темной рыжиной, казавшейся неестественной из-за контраста с антрацитовыми глазами и золотисто-смуглой кожей. 

В остальном же… дамочка оказалась совершенно непримечательная. Или, быть может, только выглядела такой рядом с мистрисс Катари, но Трея впечатлили лишь ее глаза. Прямо оторопь брала от одного взгляда в эти… ожившие черные дыры на человеческом лице. А смуглое лицо и темные, бронзово-рыжие волосы со свешивающейся до самого носа челкой он счел бы разве что… привлекательными. Одним словом, не красавица. На его вкус, конечно.

— Ассант, у нас пополнение, — бросил капитан Эртнесс всё тем же недовольным голосом. — С Бархеша. 

— Это где? — нахмурила брови новоприбывшая. Ассант. Дарша Ассант, если он верно понял. 

— Внешнее Кольцо, — ответил Антиллес. — Мы были там пару лет назад. 

— Да, — оживился Трей, радуясь возможности сказать хоть что-то, кроме распиравшего его «Я так счастлив летать с Разбойной эскадрильей!». — Прикрывали наших повстанцев в Долине храмов… 

— Введите парня в курс дела, — раздраженно перебил его капитан Эртнесс, не дав Трею пуститься в долгий восторженный рассказ о той стычке с имперцами и бесконечной благодарности Пронырам от всего Бархеша. Или, по крайней мере, той его части, что была лояльна Альянсу. — Пусть возьмет мой крестокрыл и летит в сегодняшний патруль. И, Ассант, у тебя вроде ведомого не было. 

Та на мгновение возвела к потолку ангара черные глаза, но ничего не ответила и лишь скрестила на груди руки. На тех стали видны одинаковые золотистые узоры: солнечный круг на всю тыльную сторону ладони с дюжиной плавно изогнутых лучей. _Подумаешь_ , фыркнул про себя Трей, впечатленный татуировками еще меньше, чем всем остальным. В ведомые к самому Скайуокеру он, конечно, не напрашивался, но дамочка могла бы быть и поприветливее. Сама-то она тоже не героиня галактического масштаба, чье имя знают даже в Неизведанных регионах. 

— Да что тут вводить? — хмыкнул… кажется, Дженсон. — Подъем и отбой вместо со всей базой, если, конечно, в ночное дежурство не отправят, еда на вкус в лучшем случае как песок, вместо кафа отборнейшие помои, Ведж, подтверди… 

Антиллес кивнул, но сделал еще один глоток. Выбирать, очевидно, было не из чего. «Не хочешь — не пей, а если всё же пьешь, то и не жалуйся».

— Днем холодно, как в вакууме, ночью и того хуже, — подключились остальные пилоты, тоже решив проявить пресловутое дружелюбие.

— Техника дохнет на раз-два, что можешь, чини сам, что не можешь, тащи в ангар.

— С запчастями перебои после Дерры, так что считай, что их и нет.

— Не задирай пилотов «костылей», они только с виду такие же неповоротливые, как и их машины.

— Не играй с Антиллесом в сабакк, он всегда выигрывает.

— Кто ж виноват, что вы играть не умеете, — ввернул тот, дернув краем рта в кривоватой улыбке.

— Да, и шашни в эскадрилье как бы не приветствуются, — подытожил Дженсон, отмахнувшись от коллеги. Потом, мол, разберемся, кто тут чего не умеет.

— Чего? — растерялся Трей, и на помощь Дженсону пришел всё тот же Антиллес. 

— Нельзя, но если очень хочется, то можно. Командование будет делать вид, что ничего не знает, но немедленно припомнит при первой же существенном осечке. 

— К-какие шашни?! — возмутился Трей, даже запнувшись от негодования. Они же… сражаются за свободу. За восстановление Республики! Они борются с тиранией Императора и его прихвостней, и подозревать друг друга в «шашнях», а то и вовсе их заводить, низко и попросту недостойно для пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи. — Я прилетел сюда, чтобы защищать наше право на свободу и независимость, а вовсе не для того, чтобы… 

От возмущения он даже не смог подобрать слова, но, должно быть, всё это негодование было написано у него на лице. И подсвечено красным.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Антиллес и перевел взгляд на мистрисс Катари. — Зир, надо посмотреть, что там с крестокрылом Дара… 

— Можешь не продолжать, — повела та плечом и поманила Трея пальцем. — Пойдем, приятель, глянем, на чем ты сегодня вылетишь в свой первый патруль. 

А вот это уже разговор!

Оставшиеся у него за спиной Проныры проводили пополнение одинаковыми многозначительными взглядами и коротко хмыкнули. 

— Ты посмотри, как побежал, — угрюмо протянул Даррен. — Прямо полетел.

— Слушай, Дар, — негромко уточнил Ведж. — Ему сколько лет? 

— По документам, — сверился с датападом Даррен, — восемнадцать. 

— А по факту? — ввернул не менее наблюдательный Селчу. 

— Ну… года два точно можете скидывать. 

— А то и три, — сухо заметила Дарша, еще сильнее кутаясь в наброшенную на плечи форменку. — Тебя так смутило его нежелание предаваться порокам в перерывах между пальбой из лазерных пушек? 

— Нет, — парировал Ведж, — меня смутила та горячность, с которой парень рвется воевать за свободу. Он же вообще не стреляный. 

— Не совсем, — заметил Даррен, читая с экрана датапада. — Парень нарвался на имперский тральщик несколько дней назад. Но сам он был за штурвалом, так что… Отстреливались там другие. Корабль чуть ли не в хлам, но наше пополнение ухитрилось дотянуть до пункта назначения, кое-как подлататься и рвануться сюда на сверхсветовой. Молясь, чтобы они не нарвались на кого-нибудь еще, потому что дефлекторы скончались в муках после первого же залпа с тральщика.

— Зачем? — удивленно поднял светлые брови Селчу. 

— Решили, что это знак Великой Силы или что-то в этом духе. 

— То есть, — уточнил Дженсон, — тральщик выдернул их случайно? 

— Абсолютно. Да и пальнул, кажется, только для очистки совести. Дался им бархешский побитый транспортник во время охоты на контрабандистов. 

— А координаты базы они как достали? 

— Добрые люди помогли, — хмыкнул Даррен. — В обмен на собственноручную доставку Альянсу всего содержимого транспортника. Содержимое нам, собственно, и везли, но по первой договоренности должны были передать посреднику, а не тащить на базу самолично.

— И оно того стоило? 

— Трудно сказать. Но хоть за штурвал теперь есть кого сажать. 

— До первого боя, — не согласилась Дарша. 

— Не хорони парня раньше времени, — ответил Ведж, задумчиво рассматривая тонкую голубую пленку свернувшегося молока на поверхности того варева, что местная офицерская столовая выдавала за каф.

— Лучше его, чем кого-то из вас, — цинично парировала Дарша под характерный писк комлинка.

— Да? — уточнил Даррен. Ответ прозвучал неразборчиво, с металлическими нотками искаженной помехами связи, но Эртнесс нахмурился вновь и буркнул. — Как прикажете, командир. Вылетайте, — добавил он, поднимая глаза на эскадрилью.

— Куда? — не понял Дженсон. Или сделал вид, решив пошутить. Не так, чтоб уж очень искрометно.

— В патруль! — рявкнул Даррен и с лязгом повернулся на каблуках. Дженсон побуравил взглядом его спину в капитанском мундире и буркнул себе под нос:

— В патруль, так в патруль, чего орать-то сразу? Эй! А кто главный в отсутствие Скайуокера?!

— Следующий по списку! — огрызнулся Даррен, не оборачиваясь.

— Зев! — бодро гаркнул Дженсон, пока Ведж одной рукой натягивал на плечи лётный комбинезон, а второй пытался допить. — Сенеска! Ты патруль ведешь! Нет, не Антиллес! Он сегодня отдыхает, так что вся бюрократия на тебе!

Дарша задумчиво цокнула языком и тоже повернулась, на ходу собирая волосы в небрежный низкий хвост. Ее комбинезон всё еще лежал где-то в примыкающей к ангару раздевалке.

***

Патрулирование бесконечных — и выглядевших, к тому же, совершенно одинаково — снежных равнин могло показаться унылейшим занятием на свете, если бы не одно существенное «но». «Но» обладало четырьмя лазерными пушками, рассекающим ледяной воздух кинжально-острым носом и славой одного из лучших звездных истребителей во всей галактике. Успевший стать легендарным за годы Гражданской войны «Инком Т-65», в просторечии «крестокрыл», визитная карточка Повстанческого Альянса. Истребитель длиной в каких-то двенадцать с половиной метров, уничтоживший не менее легендарную Звезду Смерти.

Конечно, этот конкретный крестокрыл простоял всё сражение у Явина в ангаре, но его нынешний, случайный по большей части пилот отнюдь не страдал из-за того, что чудо-машина избежала участи быть превращенной в космическую пыль, как десяток других ее собратьев. Всего же из почти двух дюжин пилотов, отправившихся в бой над Явином, вернулось лишь трое. Один из которых, должно быть, по-прежнему служил в эскадрилье «костылей», второй ускользнул от Трея в тот же самый момент, когда он решил, что сейчас наконец-то познакомиться с не менее легендарным, чем это сражение, комэском, а третий… Кстати, о третьем.

— Проныра-три — СКП, — раздался в безмолвном эфире голос с кореллианским акцентом. — Квадрат Эс-4 чист. Следов зондирования местности не обнаружено, следов высадки неорганических материй не обнаружено, следов несанкционированных радиопередач не обнаружено.

А вот это и в самом деле скука смертная. Ладно бы еще орбитальный патруль, но это недоразумение… Неужели других, кхм, пилотов не нашлось? Летавших на каких-нибудь спидерах, а не на целых звездных истребителях, и не рушивших все представления о своем героизме и лихости монотонными радиопередачами. И этих людей называют «Разбойной» эскадрильей? Где задор, где шутки и рассказы о грандиозных победах над Империей? Где, в конце концов, банальное желание размять крестообразные плоскости и сделать хотя бы пару «бочек» и «мертвых петель»?

С другой стороны, собратьев по эскадрилье Трей видел каких-то несколько минут после взлета, после чего они разлетелись по четырем направлениям разом, прочесывая расчерченную на условные квадраты территорию вокруг базы. Летели по двое, поэтому Трею пришлось довольствоваться видом лишь на дюзы своей ведущей. И вот она фигурами высшего пилотажа не радовала совершенно. Вела, как по учебнику, словно боялась, что машина рассыплется от малейшего покачивания плоскостями. Только и оставалось, что наслаждаться вибрацией собственных двигателей, летящей на прозрачный колпак кабины мелкой снежной крошкой и редкими сухими отчетами в эфире. Снаружи оглушительно завывал ветер — «Буран будет», заметил кто-то из пилотов сразу после взлета, — но об этом Трей скорее догадался по все тому же бьющему в транспаристиловый колпак снегу. Герметизация и по совместительству звукоизоляция кабины исправно глушила даже рев четырех ионных двигателей. С непривычки эта тишина здорово раздражала.

— СКП — Проныре-три, — ответил тем временем скучающий женский голос. — А что по органике?

— Пусто. Даже вампы попрятались.

— Похоже, ночка выдалась особенно холодной, — заметила Ассант, но, несмотря на выбор слов, тон у нее остался равнодушным. — Вот наш дроид и замерз.

— Дроида нужно технику показаться, — не согласился Проныра-четыре, весельчак Дженсон. — Извини, Ведж, но у твоих родителей всё же была заправочная платформа, а не ремонтная, так что…

— А я и не претендую, — меланхолично ответил Антиллес. — Кстати, Син…

— А? — неожиданно ответила Ассант. Странно. Ее же вроде Даршей звали. Или это у нее прозвище такое? И чем же она так грешит?

— У тебя репульсоры барахлят. Я заметил при взлете.

— Если бы, — хмыкнула Ассант. — Они не барахлят, они в хлам после Дерры, техники вчера только руками развели и посоветовали реже пользоваться вертикальным взлетом. Видимо, буду со скалы крестокрыл скидывать, чтобы взлететь. Нет, парень совершил чудо, когда дотянул до ангара и сумел посадить машину, но репульсоры он всё же угробил.

— Какой парень? — не понял Трей. Был уверен, что ведущая промолчит — дамочка игнорировала его весь полет и не задала ни одного вопроса даже о его лётных навыках, — но она всё же ответила:

— Предыдущий пилот. При Дерре получил шрапнелью от взорвавшегося «глаза», чудом дотянул до ближайшего корабельного ангара и истек кровью, уронив крестокрыл на палубу. Техники потом кабину из шланга отмывали.

_В… в смысле?_

От неожиданности Трей даже не нашелся, что ответить. Одно дело погибнуть во взрыве собственного истребителя — мгновенно исчезнуть в яркой вспышке, едва успев понять, что произошло, — и совсем другое — истекать кровью, пытаясь посадить машину. Но, должно быть, уже зная, что тебя не успеют даже вытащить из кабины прежде, чем всё будет кончено. И что другие пилоты будут говорить об этом таким равнодушным тоном, словно не видят разницы между пятном кафа на полу и залитым кровью истребителем.

От одной мысли об этом стало холодно, словно царящая за бортом крестокрыла стужа проникла в кабину и под лётный комбинезон, мгновенно превратив его в обледеневшую статую. Казавшаяся самой легкой и незаметной смерть за штурвалом звездного истребителя неожиданно превратилась в худший кошмар. Умирать так — от осколков чужого истребителя — захлебываться кровью, но пытаться посадить машину, чтобы она послужила уже другим… Он бы даже подумать о таком не успел, не то, что действительно попытаться. Он бы…

Все его возмущения о недружелюбии и прочих недостатках, встреченных в рядах настоящей Разбойной эскадрильи, внезапно показались неуместными, глупыми и попросту оскорбительными.

— Запчастей опять не хватает, хоть внеплановый рейс на Нар-Шаддаа организовывай, — ворчала тем временем ведущая, не замечая, что собеседник притих и не пытается узнать подробности о прежнем владельце ее крестокрыла. — Проныра-девять — СКП, квадраты Джи-5 и Джи-6 чисты.

— СКП — Проныре-девять, поняла тебя. Возьми чуть севернее, у меня помехи на радаре из-за каких-то местных залежей.

— Проныра-девять — СКП, не дрейфь, сейчас проверим.

— Только не в одиночку, — вновь послышался в эфире голос с кореллианским акцентом.

— Так у меня ведомый есть.

— Я про Нар-Шаддаа говорю.

— Проныра-три, Проныра-девять, отставить болтовню в эфире! — вмешался возглавлявший патруль Проныра-два, Зев Сенеска, и Ассант недовольно, с треском помех, хмыкнула.

— Конечно, — буркнула она себе под нос. — Имперцы же спят и видят, как подслушать разговор о барахлящих репульсорах. Проныра-девять — СКП, квадрат Джи-7 чист. Нет тут ничего.

Трей только вздохнул и бросил взгляд на собственные сканеры, о которых его кратко — «Видишь сигнал — кричишь ведущему» — проинструктировали перед самым вылетом. Нет, что ни говори, а первый вылет на крестокрыле медленно, но верно превращался в скучнейшее занятие в его жизни.

***

В широком длинном окне виднелось индигово-черное небо с бледной россыпью звезд в кудлатых антрацитовых тучах. Широким, впрочем, обзор был лишь изнутри — снаружи окно наблюдательного пункта тщательно замаскировали затемняющей пленкой, стараясь придать ему сходство с полузанесенным снегом камнем. Под скалу маскировалась вся башенная надстройка базы, как таковая, но самым уязвимым ее участком было именно это широкое, окольцовывающее ее вершину окно. И сам факт постоянных радиопередач из одного и того же места.

— Зеленый-лидер — СКП, — ожил с хрипами и скрежетом передатчик на длинной, подсвеченной разноцветными огнями панели. — Выходим на орбиту планеты. Слышите меня? Прием.

— СКП — Зеленому-лидеру, слышу, но плохо. Помехи из-за погоды.

— О, Антиллес, ты что ли? Стесняюсь спросить, за какую провинность тебя списали на землю.

— Ни за какую. Я на боевом посту, — последние сутки без перерыва. Но выбирать не приходилось. — Кто-то же должен вас страховать на случай столкновения с превосходящими силами противника.

С орбиты ответили глухим смехом с новым шумом помех. Прекрасно знали, что при таком столкновении помощь с базы безнадежно опоздает, даже если будет дежурить не в наблюдательной вышке, а непосредственно в кабине готового к взлету крестокрыла. Тем более, что бдение в вышке никто из пилотов дежурством и не считал. Скорее уж заслуженным отдыхом после пары-тройки орбитальных патрулей.

— Зеленый-лидер — СКП, на орбиту вышли. Из неприятностей наблюдаем только ваше пополнение. Оно только что попыталось улепетнуть в открытый космос на всех маршевых.

Пополнение рвалось в бой с самого полудня и не побоялось напроситься в орбитальный патруль к другой эскадрилье под предлогом «поупражняться в управлении машиной». Более опытным пилотам такой запал, разумеется, не понравился. Тренировки тренировками, но не хватало еще, чтобы парень превратился в пыль при первом же столкновении с имперцами. Осаживать же бравого борца за справедливость приходилось неторопливо и осторожно, чтобы борец не решил, будто его держат за ребенка, и не взялся доказывать на практике, что он вообще-то герой не хуже самого Люка.

— СКП — Зеленому-лидеру, давай по стандартной схеме, в облет по экватору. И не приставай к пополнению, оно молодое и…

— Ведж, у меня закрытый канал, пополнение нас не слышит. Так что можем обойтись без политеса.

— И без тормозов, — добавила Дарша, лениво приоткрыв один глаз, но имела в виду явно не бывалых пилотов из Зеленой и Разбойной эскадрилий.

— Не то слово, — согласились с орбиты. — Привет, Дарша. Ты тоже в засаде?

— Как слышишь. И что пополнение? Сильно чудит?

— Да еще как. Дури́т ваше пополнение, как пятнадцатилетка на симуляторе. Не успел толком освоиться за штурвалом, а уже рвется делать бочки, мертвые петли и прочие непотребства. Вы где раздобыли такой талант?

— Не к нам вопрос, — парировала Дарша и потянулась в кресле, пытаясь одновременно с этим размять затекшую шею. — Я бы вообще предпочла кого-нибудь поопытнее, — заметила она вполголоса, когда хрипы из передатчика оборвались с коротким щелчком.

— Да брось, — не согласился Ведж. — Парень, как парень. Ну подделал дату рождения.

А кто ее не подделывает, спрашивается?

— И школу толком не закончил, а уже воевать рвется, — сухо хмыкнула Дарша и заправила за ухо длинную бронзово-темную челку.

— Я тоже, — заметил Ведж. И не только он. Так или иначе в недоучки можно было записать треть Альянса. Особенно ту ее часть, которая служила в пехоте. Школу, впрочем, большинство повстанцев закончить всё же успевали. — Но мы вроде людей не по школьным оценкам судим.

Тем более, что ему самому заканчивать эту школу было уже поздновато. Лет так на шесть.

Дарша аргументом не прониклась.

— Ты лицо его видел вообще? Парень бежал на встречу с героями всей галактики. Летел прямо. А тут мы.

— А мы не герои, что ли? — деланно возмутился Ведж, и она ответила коротким смешком.

— Ты — да. И Скайуокер. А остальные… Да нам просто бы выжить. Какой уж тут героизм? Вернее… героизм-то есть, но вот Альтруизма во имя Великого Дела точно не хватает.

— Это как-то совсем не оптимистично, — не согласился Ведж, и она повернула голову, посмотрев прямо ему в лицо. Глаза в глаза, так что становилась видна едва уловимая антрацитово-серая полоска, отграничивающая черный зрачок от почти такой же черной радужки.

Не женщина, а фантом. Мираж из безмолвной тайтонской пустыни, неведомым образом возникший среди белых хотских снегов. Равнодушный с виду, но внутри… так и пылает.

— Да я вообще не склонна к оптимизму, — заметила Дарша негромким меланхоличным голосом, и вызванное ее взглядом наваждение будто осыпалось на пол ледяной крошкой с бортов взлетающего истребителя.

— И зря, — не согласился Ведж. Уголок ее губ дернулся в кривоватой усмешке, но черные глаза уже смотрели на индиговое небо в кудлатых, непрерывно сыплющих снегом облаках.

— Красиво, правда?

Смена темы вышла откровенно фальшивой, но спорить он не стал.

— Да. Хотя с орбитальных станций вид был бы еще лучше.

Если бы они еще были над Хотом.

— Не скажи. Со станции такого синего цвета не увидишь. Только черный. Помню… в детстве мы часто смотрели на звезды по ночам. Там были такие маленькие окошки, почти щели, толком ничего сквозь них и не разглядишь. Но если прижаться к нему носом, да еще и зажмурить один глаз… — в голосе у нее прорезались мечтательные нотки. — Там было столько огней. Белых, желтых, даже красных и фиолетовых. Наверное, не все они были настоящими звездами, но мы плохо в этом разбирались. Просто смотрели и надеялись, что однажды увидим их вблизи. А может… и побываем на каждой.

Она замолчала, глядя на темное небо отсутствующим взглядом — будто смотрела далеко назад, в самую глубь собственных воспоминаний, — и качнула головой. По плечам в черной форменке скользнули темные бронзово-рыжие волосы.

— Прости. Я что-то задумалась.

Ведж хотел ответить, но на расцвеченной яркими огоньками панели вновь ожил передатчик.

— Зеленый-лидер — СКП, на орбите всё чисто. Выдвигаемся в глубь системы.

— СКП — Зеленому-лидеру, — первой потянулась к панели Дарша, нажав на подсвеченный красным сенсор переговорного устройства. — Снимите данные со спутников в секторах А-6, Джи-3, М-8 и Икс-4. Прошлый патруль предупреждал о приближающемся метеоритном потоке. Он должен пройти между орбитами четвертой и пятой планет, но мне это все равно не нравится.

— Зеленый-лидер — СКП, сделаем.

— Надо бы еще пару разведчиков сбросить, — заметил Ведж, задумчиво нахмурив брови. В транспаристиловое окно ударило целым комком брошенного ветром сине-белого снега. — Пусть целенаправленно сканируют этот поток.

— А зачем? — вклинился в переговоры удивленный мальчишеский голос. — То есть… Проныра-десять — СКП, — бодро отрапортовало пополнение, опомнившись, — разрешите вопрос?

И спросило без паузы, этого разрешения не дождавшись.

— Зачем сканировать метеоритный поток, если он не угрожает базе?

— Под его прикрытием в систему могут проникнуть дроиды-разведчики, — ответил Ведж, поскольку Дарша лишь многозначительно закатила глаза, безмолвно выражая свое отношение к попытке превратить эскадрилью в сборище неопытных детей.

Как будто им было из чего выбирать.

— А-а-а, — протянуло пополнение, и Дарша закатила глаза еще раз.

— Не обижай парня, — ответил Ведж одними губами.

— Зеленый-три — СКП, — вклинился в переговоры глухой женский голос, — спутник в секторе М-8 подтверждает приближение метеоритного потока. Ориентировочное время входа в систему — через тридцать шесть стандартных часов.

— СКП — Зеленому-три, передай данные сенсоров.

— Зеленый-три — СКП, принимай, красавчик.

Дарша вновь дернула краем рта в ехидной улыбке, а по черному дисплею побежали ряды тускло светящихся символов. Данные, разумеется, передавала не сама «тройка», а ее астродроид. Дарша щелкнула языком и дотянулась до сенсорной кнопки перевода машинных данных в более понятные простым смертным цифры.

— Мда, — протянула она, оценив предварительную картину. — Как думаешь...

Что именно она хотела сказать, Ведж так и не узнал. На панели вновь ожил передатчик.

— Зеленый-лидер — СКП, сектора с Б-1 по Б-5 чисты.

— СКП — Зеленому-лидеру, принято, — Дарша качнула головой, передумав заканчивать прерванную фразу, и откинулась на жесткую спинку кресла, попытавшись устроиться поудобнее.

— Зеленый-девять — СКП, сектора А-1, А-2, А-3 и А-4 чисты, — вновь затрещало в тишине помехами радиопередачи.

— СКП — Зеленому-девять, принято, — ответила Дарша и явно вознамерилась задремать в отсутствие форс-мажоров, но через несколько секунд пробормотала, не открывая глаз. — Что ты делаешь?

— Высчитываю траекторию этого потока.

— М-м-м? — протянула она и всё же подняла ресницы, мгновенно найдя взглядом едва слышно щелкающий датапад.

— Посмотри на предполагаемый вектор входа в систему.

Дарша подалась вперед и вбок, опираясь ладонью на подлокотник его кресла, и заинтересованно сощурила глаза. Потом пожевала губами, вновь потянулась вперед, не глядя отыскав пальцами нужный ей сенсор, и над панелью высветилась карта звездной системы.

— Через тридцать шесть часов мы будем…?

— Где-то здесь, — закончил за нее Ведж, указав на почти абстрактную точку едва прорисованной орбиты. Карта отставала от реальности на три с лишним месяца, и прозрачный бледно-голубой шарик шестой планеты висел заметно левее своего нынешнего местоположения. Определить его с точностью до клика без машинных расчетов не вышло бы.

— Зеленый-пять— СКП, сектора с Ди-1 по Ди-6 чисты.

— СКП — Зеленому-пять, принято. А поток должен был пройти… примерно здесь? — уточнила Дарша, прочертив пальцем небрежную черту между бледными линиями двух других орбит. Четвертая и пятая планеты в системе, два одинаково-безжизненных, каменисто-ледяных шарика с непригодной для большинства разумных рас атмосферой.

— Именно. Но судя по вектору входа в систему… в лучшем случае он устроит показательную бомбардировку соседней планеты.

— Нас всё равно не зацепит, — пожала плечами Дарша. — Но если сбросит «разведчиков» под прикрытием этой, как ты говоришь, бомбардировки…. У нас-то они первым делом и высадятся. Это еще хуже, чем я думала.

Потом скосила на него глаза и заметила:

— А говоришь, что даже школу не закончил.

— Этому я учился не в школе, — качнул головой Ведж, и она негромко хмыкнула, прежде чем вновь откинулась на спинку стула, глядя в запорошенное снегом окно сквозь прозрачную звездную карту. Прекрасно поняла, что скрывалось за таким лаконичным ответом.

— Зеленый-лидер — СКП, сектора с Джи-1 по Джи-6 чисты.

— СКП — Зеленому-лидеру, принято.

— Скука смертная, — робко вздохнуло летящее где-то среди звезд пополнение, и Ведж успел заметить краем глаза резкое движение черных ресниц и антрацитовый отблеск в обманчиво-рассеянному взгляде.

— Это ненадолго, — глухо сказала Дарша, и в транспаристиловое окно вновь ударило комом смерзшегося снега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Глаз» — СИД-истребитель на пилотском слэнге. (В русском переводе его обычно называют «колесником».) «Костыль» — бомбардировщик BTL-A4. (В оригинале «Y-wing», но форма-то реально на костыль похожа.)
> 
> СКП — стартовый командный пункт (обычно временный).
> 
> Клик — местное название километра.
> 
> «Син» созвучно со словом «грех».


	2. II: Тени прошлого, часть первая

Черные стены рукотворного каньона поднимались высоко вверх, не заслоняя лишь узкую полосу звезд прямо над головой, видневшейся сквозь прозрачный колпак кабины. Всегда казавшаяся такой привычной тишина вакуума — безжизненная, нарушаемая лишь звуком собственного дыхания и редкими разговорами в эфире — теперь давила на грудь, и стиснутые на штурвале пальцы сводило судорогой от напряжения.

Три машины, всего три из двух эскадрилий — и где-то в стороне еще жег впустую топливо одинокий «костыль», но при его скоростях «глаза» разнесут беднягу в пыль быстрее, чем он успеет сманеврировать, заметив их на радаре. Неудачный расклад.

Ему никогда не нравилось это слово. Само понятие «удачи». Особенно кореллианской. Мэла однажды назвала его «везунчиком», но всей его удачи только на то и хватило, чтобы оказаться в стороне от бомбардировки Гас Тэлона. Чтобы точно так же, как и этот «костыль», впустую жечь топливо и палить по имперцам, пока они не возьмутся за одинокий истребитель всерьез.

Удачи хватило лишь на то, чтобы унести ноги, оставив за спиной разрушенную станцию и мертвую женщину, совсем еще девчонку с горящими глазами. Удачи хватило лишь на то, чтобы теперь зеленые вспышки выстрелов каждый раз проносились мимо, разнося в пыль другие истребители. Да удача ли это вообще, когда на кону столько жизней, а первые два выстрела так и не попали в эту ситхову шахту?

В динамиках шлема еще хрипело призрачное эхо искаженного помехами голоса Джека Поркинса.

_«Я вытяну… вытяну!»_

_«Поднимай машину! Джек! Поднимай!»_

_«Я вытяну… я…!»_

— У нас гости! В трех кликах! — интуиция сработала раньше радара, заставив оглянуться и увидеть сквозь транспаристиловый колпак кабины, как три черные тени закладывают ошеломительно крутую дугу на фоне усыпанного звездами космоса.

— Понял тебя! — ответил полузнакомый в горячке боя мальчишеский голос — _парнишка с Татуина, старый друг Биггса,_ — и в спину будто уставился горящий красным взгляд. Он сам не понял, откуда вдруг взялось это чувство и почему ворот лётного комбинезона на мгновение сдавил горло удавкой, но там, позади, неслось что-то, для чего у него не было ни названия, ни даже слов, чтобы попытаться объяснить это ощущение. И это что-то хотело, чтобы его почувствовали.

Хотело, чтобы его боялись.

Мгновение удушья оборвалось одновременно с предупреждающим писком противонаводящей системы, и воздух вырвался из груди вместе с отрывистым «Ситх!».

— Ведж? — донесся будто издалека, с шумом помех, голос Биггса, и боковое зрение уловило качнувшиеся плоскости летящей рядом машины.

— Я на прицеле.

Сманеврировать бы, да только куда?

— Биггс, давай вперед, я попробую…

Зеленая вспышка нагнала его прежде, чем он успел договорить. Крестокрыл тряхнуло, в грудь врезались страховочные ремни ложемента — перед глазами ярко вспыхнули огоньки на вдруг оказавшейся у самого лица приборной панели, — и в динамиках шлема пронзительно заверещал астродроид. Пальцы по-прежнему до судорог стискивали штурвал, руки отчаянно заныли до самых плеч, но машину вело — вело, вело! — всё сильнее креня длинный острый нос вправо.

— Я подбит! Стабилизатор полетел!

— Выходи из боя!

— Я вытяну, я…!

_«Я вытяну… вытяну!»_

— Тебя заносит в мою сторону! Мы не разойдемся в такой тесноте!

_«Поднимай машину! Джек! Поднимай!»_

— Ведж! Уводи ее выше!

— Прости.

Рывок штурвала будто опрокинул равнодушное черное полотно космоса прямо на колпак кабины, и яркие точки звезд на мгновение слились в единую белую полосу. И резко ставшие далекими вспышки за спиной отчетливо расцветили эту полосу отблесками зеленого.

— Давай, Люк! Давай!

— Биггс! Биггс!

_Нет!_

Пальцы вновь свело судорогой, и затхлый холодный воздух, с хрипом врывавшийся в легкие, на мгновение показался тем самым, наполнявшим кабину уносящегося вверх от каньона истребителя. А сгустившаяся вокруг, давящая на уши тишина — мертвым безмолвием вакуума.

Один удар сердца, второй — судорожный вдох, сиплый выдох, — и в этой тишине прорезались первые звуки дремлющей в ночном буране базы. Свист проехавшего в узком коридоре дроида, неразборчивое жужжание какого-то инструмента — ангар был в какой-то полусотне шагов, и кто-то из техников наверняка пытался совершить очередное чудо и заставить взлететь машину, которой самое место на свалке металлолома, — а затем и далекий вой метели.

Медленно разгоревшаяся над головой узкая белая лампа — вмонтированная в стену так, чтобы до нее можно было дотянуться рукой, не вставая, — высветила дрожащие пальцы, скомканное шерстяное одеяло и ожидаемо пустующую соседнюю койку. Дженсон опять сбежал к новой подружке из отдела снабжения.

Ведж закрыл глаза, откинул голову назад, коснувшись затылком стены, и выждал по меньшей мере минуту, на всякий случай прижав пальцы к векам. Не помогло. Руки по-прежнему тряслись — отчего хотелось вяло пошутить, что такую симуляцию реальности еще не на каждом тренажере увидишь, — и теплее в комнате не становилось. Намокшая от пота майка мерзко липла к телу, и захотелось растереть начавшие зябнуть плечи.

Чушь. Игра воображения. Всего лишь _мерещащийся_ холод вакуума.

Незаблокированная дверь — _Вес, растяпа!_ — отъехала в сторону с негромким лязгающим звуком, и тишину комнаты прорезал недовольный голос.

— А. У вас тоже генератор отказал?

— Я кричал? — спросил Ведж, не открывая глаз — _хорошо хоть руки от лица успел убрать,_ — и попытался вдохнуть как можно глубже. Генератор был один на весь коридор, и если бы он действительно отказал, то здесь бы уже стены инеем покрылись.

— Нет. Но я услышала.

Дверь закрылась с новым лязгом, и по ледяному полу отчетливо прошлепали босые ноги. Генератор работал, как едва сошедший с конвейера.

Знававшая куда лучшие времена койка протяжно скрипнула под опустившейся на нее женщиной, и лица коснулась мягкая ткань — должно быть, рукав ее рубахи, — вытирая мокрый лоб и щеки.

— Не надо…

— Заткнись и цени мое внимание. Я, между прочим, нарушаю вековые традиции.

— Ты корунай только наполовину, — не согласился Ведж, дернув краем рта в вялой улыбке. — Да и мы вроде не на Харуун-Кэле.

— А это неважно, — ехидно парировала Дарша и потянула его за плечо. — Ты всё равно слишком белый.

И добавила полным притворного превосходства тоном:

— Балавай.

 _Чужак_ , перевел в мыслях Ведж, уткнувшись лбом в ее горячее плечо в сползшем куда-то набок широком вороте. _А ты «дитя галактики» и шутишь так лишь потому, что надеешься хоть ненадолго об этом забыть. О том, что ты даже никогда не была на Харуун-Кэле. Я знаю. Это страшно, когда там никто не ждет._

Волосы на затылке взъерошили горячие пальцы. Живые. И под смявшейся на ее спине тканью отчетливо ощущались острые лопатки.

— Ты… меня ненавидишь?

За то, что не остался там, с Люком и Биггсом. За то, что был именно тем, кто рассказал… Хотя она, должно быть, почувствовала чужую смерть в то же самое мгновение, когда это произошло. А может, почувствовала и то, как один из них вышел из боя.

Он задавал этот вопрос далеко не в первый раз, но она ответила. То же, что отвечала всегда, с той самой минуты, когда он сказал...

— Нет, Ведж. В том, что случилось, виновата Империя. И… эту ситхову станцию нужно было взорвать. Мы все понимали, какой ценой. Еще до вашего вылета.

Она стояла тогда посреди заполненного людьми ангара — единственная, как ему тогда казалось, кто не кричал и не пытался похлопать победителей по плечу, — и этот образ врезался ему в память с такой силой, что он по-прежнему мог вспомнить каждую деталь. Широко распахнутые, будто застывшие черные глаза под черными бровями и неровно остриженной челкой. В беспорядке рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы и сцепленные, судорожно прижатые к груди пальцы. Золотистый узор солнца на одной из ладоней и такие же золотистые линии трех вытатуированных браслетов, обвивавших руку у запястья, на середине предплечья и у самого локтя. Еще одно солнце — бронзовый медальон с плавно изогнутыми лучами и крупным красновато-коричневым камнем в центре — между ключиц в распахнутом вороте рубахи. Даже пятна от машинного масла на темных брючинах, словно в какой-то момент она встала на колени в целую лужу, ища причину очередной неисправности своего корабля. А затем бросилась в ангар с истребителями, почувствовав, что…

Волосы на затылке вновь взъерошили горячие пальцы, и уха коснулось ее дыхание.

— Я знаю, ты сделал всё, что только было возможно.

Он смотрел, как они умирали. И не мог им помочь.

***

Общение с эскадрильей не складывалось. Дело было даже не в пилотском сленге и канцелярите, прорывавшихся при обсуждении любого мало-мальски серьезного вопроса, а в отсутствии у самого Трея хоть какого-то боевого опыта, да и вообще… знания жизни. Ничего удивительного в этом не было — остальные пилоты были заметно старше Трея, по меньшей мере на пять-семь лет, — но невольное снисхождение в их глазах всё равно обижало до глубины души. Дурак, мол, малолетний и неопытный, что от с него взять?

Он дурак, а у них по сотне-другой боевых вылетов, и это притом, что самому старшему из пилотов эскадрильи — полноватому Зеву Сенеске — едва исполнилось тридцать. Следующим по списку и вовсе было двадцать шесть и двадцать семь. Причем женщинам. Ассант и мистрисс Катари соответственно. Заносчивый капитан Эртнесс оказался едва ли не ровесником легендарного комэска, да и остальные от него не отставали. Но выглядели при этом… Циничные, с кривоватыми ухмылками и равнодушными глазами, прячущие под лётными комбинезонами шрамы от шрапнели и лазерных выстрелов. Эти ожоги, замеченные мельком — располосовавшие то спину одного пилота, то грудь и плечо другого — поразили Трея едва ли не сильнее всего. Даже сильнее брошенных Ассант слов о залитой кровью кабине крестокрыла.

Пилоты всегда казались ему… неуязвимыми для лазерного оружия. Если уж смерть — так во взрыве сбитого истребителя. Или, как он теперь знал, от шрапнели, но тоже от взрыва. А это… какой-то жуткий, сюрреалистичный кошмар. Виртуозно пилотировать боевую машину с четырьмя лазерными пушками и погибнуть не среди звезд, на мгновение превратившись в одну из них, а в наземной перестрелке с имперскими штурмовиками… Ему казалось, что участи хуже и не представишь.

Да и повстанческая боевая… универсальность не укладывалась у Трея в голове. Вернее, это прежде ему казалось, что каждый солдат Альянса способен с блеском выполнить любое задание. В действительности же великолепные бойцы в воздухе погибали едва ли не первыми на земле. Втрое, по словам остальных пилотов, быстрее, чем если бы бой велся на привычных им условиях. Но всё равно дрались, стреляли из любого подвернувшегося под руку оружия, бросали осколочные гранаты и термальные детонаторы, даже… По меньшей мере половина пилотов эскадрильи носила в рукавах узкие вибро-ножи в специальных креплениях. Что они собирались ими резать? Доспехи штурмовиков? Неужели… и это делать приходилось?

При ближайшем рассмотрении элитная эскадрилья больше походила на потрепанную пехоту, набиравшую оружие где придется, а то и вовсе снимавшую его с трупов противников. Первыми в глаза бросались явно трофейные карабины имперских штурмовиков, но в остальном не было абсолютно никакой системы. Бластерные пистолеты всех мастей в длинных набедренных кобурах, дымовые гранаты, разложенные по карманам потрескавшихся кожаных курток, шоковые дубинки — «дешево и сердито», хихикнула мистрисс Катари, —которые и вовсе красовались на поясе у каждого второго повстанца на базе. Сама мистрисс Катари имела привычку расчехлять по вечерам длинную дезинтеграторную винтовку и тщательно проверять и смазывать едва ли не каждую деталь, а Ассант носила на бедре странноватую модификацию всё той же дубинки, зачем-то оснащенную короткой перпендикулярной рукоятью посередине. В добавление к знакомому каждому любителю голобоевиков бластеру DH-17 в длинной кобуре, оттягивавшей ее потертый черный ремень с овальной пряжкой.

Имевшая весьма разношерстный вид на земле, эскадрилья, к тому же, не расставалась с личным оружием, даже надевая одинаковые оранжевые комбинезоны. К ложементу каждого крестокрыла крепилось по меньшей мере по одному бластеру на случай посадки или катапультирования прямо на поле боя, а уж небольшой трюм под полом кабины и вовсе забивался до отказа всем, что подворачивалось под руку. Начиная от всё тех же вибро-ножей и заканчивая каким-нибудь трофейным огнеметом.

Но при таком раскладе становилось понятно, почему в число элитных пилотов так легко приняли мальчишку с поддельными документами, не имевшего ни одного реального вылета на крестокрыле: лишь симуляции на одиноком тренажере одной из бархешских летных школ, больше походившей на кружок по интересам. В Альянсе катастрофически не хватало людей. Если уж приходилось объединять выживших из двух эскадрилий в одну, а не восстанавливать каждую по отдельности, да и набирать в них… чуть ли не сброд из контрабандистских притонов.

Об этой особенности Альянса Трей узнал совершенно случайно: в офицерской столовой, утром своего третьего дня в составе Проныр. Первым делом легендарный комэск представил эскадрилье очередное пополнение: долговязого парня по имени Дак Ралтер, тоненькую девчонку с огромными синими глазами, смущенно пробормотавшую что-то похожее на «Джейси», и краснокожую тви’леку, зябко кутающуюся в длинную шерстяную накидку поверх темного комбинезона.

— Мирла Кор, — представилась она, звучно постукивая зубами, и залпом опрокинула половину кружки с местным кафом, даже не поморщившись от его весьма… специфического вкуса. После раскаленного по человеческим меркам Рилота местный климат должен был казаться тви’леке еще более негостеприимным, чем он виделся людям. — Здесь всегда так холодно?

Легендарный комэск пошутил, что сегодня чудесная погода, рассеянно хлопнул Трея по плечу, как при первой встрече, и унесся из столовой, на ходу дожевывая свой нехитрый завтрак. Точно так же, как сделал и в первую встречу. О том, чтобы полетать с ним хотя бы в патруле, Трей уже и не заикался. Тем более, что все вылеты с базы и вовсе запретили на ближайшие сутки: опасались этого непонятного метеоритного потока, который по последним расчетам как раз должен был нестись сквозь систему Хота.

— А где Антиллес? — недовольно буркнул капитан Эртнесс, оглядев длинный стол, пока остальная эскадрилья знакомилась с новичками и вяло ковырялась в завтраке.

— Готов поспорить, что там же, где и Ассант, — пожал плечами Зев Сенеска, но несмотря на его миролюбивый тон, капитан скривил губы так, словно ему попалось что-то протухшее в тарелке.

— Кто бы сомневался. И чем его нормальные женщины не устраивают?

За столом на мгновение повисла недоуменная тишина. Первой среагировала мистрисс Катари.

— Придержи язык, — бросила она презрительным тоном и подарила капитану не менее презрительный взгляд. В голубых глазах вновь промелькнули прозрачные мигательные перепонки.

— А я правду говорю, — невозмутимо ответил Эртнесс. — Сколько лет она моталась по всяким…

— Я могу напомнить, сколько лет я моталась по имперским базам в качестве снайпера, если ты не заткнешься.

— Эй, — веско ввернул Дженсон, пресекая конфликт на корню. — Успокойтесь оба. И хватит пересказывать контрабандистские сплетни. Ассант, может, и не без греха, но девчонка хорошая. И надежная, правильно ее к нам перевели, а то так бы и летала на своем разваливающемся транспортнике. Так что если кое-кто решил наверстать с этой девчонкой упущенное, то я за них только рад. Давно пора.

— Так они давние друзья? — уточнил Трей, уцепившись за последнюю фразу.

— Скорее знакомые. Они пересекались еще в те годы, когда Ведж возил оружие для Альянса, но после… скажем так, у пилотов истребителя и фрахтовика маловато точек для соприкосновения.

— А почему «Син»?

— Понятия не имею. Ее так только Ведж называет.

— Ну, — хмыкнул тем временем Эртнесс, — с точки зрения Антиллеса она, быть может, и хорошая. Контрабандистам-то со шлюхами привычнее.

Трей едва не подавился от неожиданности. Несколько других пилотов, судя по всему, тоже. Мистрисс Катари стиснула вилку в кулаке с таким видом, словно хотела вогнать ее сослуживцу в горло.

— Дар, ты чего начал-то? — ровным голосом уточнил алдераанец Селчу, отставив в сторону стакан с кафом. Но Трей уже успел выяснить, что пресловутое алдераанское спокойствие и пацифизм, о которых шутила вся галактика, на деле были не более, чем мифом. Или стали таковым после уничтожения Алдераана.

— А она правда…? — вырвалось одновременно с ним у Трея, и пилоты синхронно скрестили на нем взгляды. Как пушки крестокрылов. — Ну… В смысле…

— Дарша летает с Альянсом почти десять лет, — сухо ответила мистрисс Катари. — Если бы у кого-то из руководящих офицеров были сомнения на ее счет, об этом уже давно бы стало известно.

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Эртнесс. — Кроме самого этого факта. Сбежала в Альянс чуть ли не в шестнадцать и не говорит, откуда. Да тут не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться. И теперь она, видите ли, летает с героями из элитной эскадрильи.

— Это с какими героями? — невозмутимо уточнил Дерек Кливиан, которого остальные пилоты почему-то называли «Хобби». — Мы с Таем вообще-то дезертиры и военные преступники. Да и Зира тоже.

— За нас, между прочим, нехилая награда назначена, — согласился Селчу. — Мы же отбросы общества, которым не нашлось места при славном правлении Императора Палпатина. Как и все остальные, в общем-то. Из старожилов нашей «элиты» чист, по-моему, только Скайуокер, да и то… у него тоже одна приметная звездочка на борту нарисована. Или это ты себя в герои всей Галактики записал?

— Про Веджа я вообще молчу, — ввернул Дженсон. Причем, как показалось Трею, на правах не только ведомого, но и близкого приятеля. — Вот уж кто насолил имперцам по самое…

— А он действительно…? — решился уточнить Трей, поскольку такое открытие об одном из главных героев Альянса упорно не желало укладываться у него в голове. — Ну… Контрабандист?

— Бывший, мы же говорили, — кивнул Дженсон. — Ввязался в неприятности после гибели родителей, потом и вовсе начал возить дезинтеграторные винтовки, термальные детонаторы и прочие прелести для родного Альянса. До того, как решил сам к нам присоединиться.

— А. Так это же для Альянса.

— Ха! — фыркнул Селчу. — Ну ты скажешь, парень! Это в любом случае контрабанда оружия. Да еще и для главной имперской занозы в… известном месте. Риски в этом деле… Если бы поймали, то наверняка пристрелили бы без суда и следствия. Так что Ведж только выглядит смирным, а на деле-то он тот еще авантюрист.

— Что ни говори, — хмыкнул Дженсон, — а действует он всегда с размахом. Я бы не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что идея подорвать Звезду Смерти одной протонной торпедой пришла в голову именно ему.

— Ничего подобного, — хохотнул Кливиан. — Ведж еще на брифинге говорил, что это невозможно, но Люк ответил, что стрелял таким макаром по татуинским вомпам-песчанкам, поэтому он сейчас и огромную боевую станцию уделает. И ведь не соврал, чертяка!

Трей же не нашелся с ответом. И это главные герои Альянса? Элитное подразделение под командованием самого Люка Скайуокера? Контрабандист, военные преступники и… женщины легкого поведения? Эти люди должны были вдохновлять на подвиги других, а они… Да такой послужной список скорее вдохновит прописаться на пяток-другой лет на Кесселе. И ведь Антиллес… он же летал против Звезды Смерти! Он же должен быть вторым после Скайуокера и уж точно не якшаться со всякими…!

Антиллес, впрочем, был иного мнения о собственной репутации. Как и о том, что и кому конкретно он должен или с кем ему «якшаться». К столу неожиданно подошла Ассант с двумя дымящимися кружками в руках — должно быть, вошла в столовую, пока Трей пытался разобраться в отношениях внутри эскадрильи, — и спросила без приветствия:

— Как подружка, Вес?

Дженсон неожиданно замялся, а мистрисс Катари закатила глаза и глухо застонала.

— Да чтоб вас.

— Ты дождешься, — мрачно продолжила Ассант и мотнула головой, отбрасывая с лица длинные темно-рыжие пряди. — Ведж зря тебя покрывает. Если случится ночной налет на базу, а тебя нет в казарме…

— Да знаю я, — буркнул Дженсон под многозначительными взглядами остальных пилотов. Осуждения на их лицах Трей, впрочем, не увидел. — И если что случится, я в ангаре первый будет. Что вы тоже… Я же не на другую сторону планеты ушел. Сирена ж на всю базу орать будет, услышишь из любого угла.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнула мистрисс Катари. — Попробовал бы ты куда уйти в такой буран. А где он кстати?

— Кто? — не поняла Ассант, к которой была обращена последняя фраза.

— Ведж.

— В ангаре, разговаривает с техниками. Подорвался еще до рассвета со словами, что с такими убитыми репульсорами летать нельзя и вообще он этого так не оставит.

— А ты что?

— А я, — хмыкнула Ассант, — безоговорочно следую древнему общегалактическому правилу: если мужчина решает починить твой истребитель, то не мешай и наслаждайся зрелищем. Особенно когда этот мужчина в крестокрыле живет и знает его устройство до последнего болта.

— Я не удивлюсь, если он и нужные запчасти из воздуха сотворит, — хихикнула в знак согласия мистрисс Катари. — У нас, кстати, случайно назрел вопрос. А вы давно знакомы?

— Скорее он вырежет эти запчасти из других лазерным резаком, — весело дернула бровью Ассант и задумалась. — Лет шесть, кажется. Да, меня тогда как раз перевели на «Звезду Республики», то потрепанное в Клонических Войнах корыто, занимавшееся транспортировкой оружия. Первая встреча вышла запоминающейся.

— Бравировал? — съехидничала мистрисс Катари.

— Учитывая, что ему было восемнадцать, а я женщина, да еще и старше? Разумеется. Это у мужчин на генетическом уровне заложено. Но в целом… впечатление-то он умел производить уже тогда, — хмыкнула Ассант, пожав плечами, и повернулась на низких каблуках космоботов, отбросив волосы за спину. Те будто растеклись темным пламенем по кожаной куртке и закрыли лопатки. Всё же… что-то привлекательное в ее внешности было. Но больно уж специфическое.

— Ну-ну, — фыркнул Эртнесс вполголоса. — Переспи еще с ним.

— И пересплю, — невозмутимо бросила Ассант через плечо. — Потому что он мужчина. А ты дерьмо.

И удалилась под придушенный хохот половины эскадрильи. Новички, включая Трея, растерянно молчали, не зная, как реагировать на этот… разбор полетов.

— Моя девочка, — гордо сказала мистрисс Катари, поболтала остатками остывшего кафа в стакане, но отпить так и не решилась.

 _Да уж_ , задумчиво заглянул в собственный стакан Трей. _Вот тебе и элитная эскадрилья._

***

Нехватка запчастей с каждым днем становилась всё более критичной. Техники уже крыли имперцев, разбивших караван у Дерры IV, отборной руганью из самых злачных притонов Луны Контрабандистов и часами просиживали над неисправностями, которые при ином раскладе починили бы за пять минут. Поскольку при ином раскладе им не приходилось постоянно паять, резать и паять вновь в попытке найти альтернативное решение проблемы. А барахлящие репульсоры и вовсе становились чуть ли не катастрофой, на которую пришлось убить целый день с гидроспаннером в одной руке и паяльником в другой, но результат по-прежнему оставлял желать лучшего. На учениях было бы некритично. В бою… Лучше не думать.

— Мда, — почесал в затылке старший техник, полуседой бородач с Раллтиира, рассматривая снятые с истребителя и безжалостно распотрошенные двигатели. — А у нас остались…? А, нет, забудь. Надо ж было так…

В действительности «так» уже выглядело гораздо лучше, чем помнили свидетели этого падения на Дерре. Парень влетел в ангар крейсера-носителя неподдающимся описанию зигзагом — перегрузка должна была быть чудовищной, даже если при взлете он выставил компенсатор на максимум, — а затем рухнул вниз камнем, пропахав в полу длиннющую борозду и зацепив еще три едва успевших сесть истребителя. Чудо, что успел погасить маршевые двигатели. И что те не рванули сами при такой экстренной посадке. Великая Сила уберегла, не иначе.

Тех, кто был в ангаре, но не самого пилота. Его они вытащили из кабины уже мертвым, с пустыми глазами и залитым кровью подбородком.

— Я вот думаю, — продолжил старший техник, — а не пойти ли нам самым простым путем? Снимем по одному репульсору с других машин…

— Тогда других начнет кренить, — не согласился Ведж, постукивая по ладони гидроспаннером.

— А если по два? Для симметрии.

— А тяги хватит? Особенно при экстренном взлете.

— Не уверен.

— Вот и я не уверен. Хоть предлагай махнуться машинами.

— Она не даст, — хмыкнул техник, бросив взгляд в сторону сидящей на громоздких ящиках женщины. Та копалась, низко опустив голову, во внутренностях забарахлившего генератора и взглядов не замечала. Или только делала вид. — И она хороший пилот.

— Да кто ж спорит. Только часов на истребителе у нее маловато.

Всего-ничего, и последние четыре года она вообще за штурвал крестокрыла не садилась. Дело привычки, конечно, но эту привычку еще нужно успеть выработать.

— А-а-а, — протянул техник. — Да, с транспортника на боевую машину быстро не переучишься.

Особенно с барахлящими, несмотря на все их ухищрения, репульсорами. Ладно еще, если те просто откажут в не самый подходящий момент. А если закоротит? Или и вовсе загорится? Рванет же к ситховой матери.

— Вот и я о том же. Катапультироваться-то тоже не всегда можно.

А иногда и вовсе бессмысленно. У Явина никто из них и не пытался. Имперцы врагов подбирать бы точно не стали — с учетом-то того, что они собирались превратить в пыль целую базу Альянса, — а свои… вряд ли успели бы добраться до них со спутника. При таком раскладе смерть во взрыве истребителя выглядела куда предпочтительнее безнадежного дрейфа в вакууме, пока в системе жизнеобеспечения не закончится воздух.

Эта мысль неожиданно навела его на другую.

— А от трофейных СИДов никаких запчастей не осталось?

— Надо глянуть на складе, — вновь почесал в затылке техник. — Но там движки вообще другого образца, подгонять их под «Инком»… Без спецоборудования та еще морока выйдет.

— Но попробовать-то стоит.

— Стоит, — согласился техник. — Сейчас посмотрим.

Ведж кивнул и отошел, снимая рабочие перчатки. Уже был в какой-то паре ярдов от ящиков, когда в полуразобранном генераторе громко щелкнуло, и Дарша с шипением отдернула левую руку.

— Зараза!

— Эй! Осторожнее!

— Да всё в порядке, — отмахнулась Дарша, встряхивая рукой. — Тут главное — пальцы вовремя вытащить.

— И как? — не удержался от вопроса Ведж, и она негромко хмыкнула, изогнув губы в кривоватой улыбке.

— Как видишь.

— Дай посмотреть.

— Да ерунда, — ответила Дарша, стягивая с руки рабочую перчатку. На смуглых пальцах остались отчетливые зубчатые отпечатки от шестеренок. И наошупь ладонь у нее оказалась совсем холодной. — Говорю же, ерунда, — пробормотала она глухим голосом и опустила глаза, когда он сел рядом на ящики. — Мерзнет всё… к ситховой матери.

— Мерзнет, — согласился Ведж, растирая ее замерзшие пальцы. Потом поднес их к лицу и выдохнул, согревая смуглую кожу. Дарша опустила ресницы, помедлила и наконец склонила голову, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

— Ты поаккуратнее, герой, — хмыкнула она вполголоса. — А то вон там ходит наше пополнение с Бархеша и вовсю косит недовольным глазом.

— С чего бы это?

— Да его, кажется, просветили, кто есть кто, и теперь он в полнейшей… растерянности. Я же говорила, летел к безгрешным героям, а герои оказались прожженными циниками. А то и кем похуже.

— Не страшно. Привыкнет. Если раньше не сбежит. А остальные трое как?

— Я не присматривалась, — пожала плечами Дарша. — Как репульсоры?

— Ну… Мы сделали всё, что могли. Сейчас еще подумаем и сделаем немножко больше.

— Вот ты упрямый, как…

— Кореллианин.

— Именно, — хмыкнула Дарша и чуть передвинула голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Пополнение сделало еще пару кругов по ярко освещенному ангару, явно маясь от безделья, а затем притворилось, что самым случайным образом взяло курс на одни конкретные ящики. Мимо проходил, с кем не бывает.

— О, привет. Помощь не нужна?

— Нужна, — согласилась Дарша, — но вряд ли ты достанешь нам пару новых движков, которые не дохнут за пять минут при местных морозах.

— А еще запчасти к репульсорам, пару сотен ящиков с протонными торпедами, новые топливные шланги и бутылку вирренского хотя бы пятилетней выдержки, — добавил Ведж. — Но это уже для полного счастья.

— Я его, кажется, даже не пробовала никогда, — неожиданно протянула Дарша, заставив его вскинуть брови, пока пополнение задумчиво хмурилось, оценивая масштабы местного дефицита.

— Ни разу?

— Нет, только контрабандистские подделки. Что ты на меня так смотришь? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько это вирренское стоит за пределами Кореллии? Вот и приходится выбирать: или бутылка виски, или неплохой, хотя и подержанный звездолет.

Тут она, конечно, сильно утрировала. Даже взвинченные вполовину от этого цены можно было встретить разве что во Внешнем Кольце — за поставки в те же Центральные миры и Внутреннее Кольцо Кореллия, помнится, драла вполне адекватные суммы, да и в Среднем порой можно было разжиться парой бутылок без особого ущерба для кошелька, — но шиковать при таком раскладе всё равно не получалось. Во всяком случае, не в Альянсе. Выбирая между бутылкой виски и запчастями или топливом для крестокрыла… Большинство склонялось к мысли, что рабочий крестокрыл всё же нужнее элитного алкоголя. А напиться после очередного рейда можно было гораздо дешевле.

— А где всё это можно достать? — уточнило тем временем пополнение, закончив осознавать масштабы неприятностей.

— Дешевле всего украсть у имперцев, но это и самый опасный вариант, — ответил Ведж. — Без потерь обычно не обходится. А так… Купить у кого-нибудь из лояльных миров или на черном рынке. Но еще неизвестно, кто выше цену заломит.

Пополнение хлопнуло белесыми ресницами и спросило оскорбленным фальцетом, вновь подтвердив, что документы у него были поддельные и парню самое место на школьной скамье, а не за штурвалом истребителя.

— Украсть?!

Дарша закусила нижнюю губу, попыталась задержать дыхание — но Ведж уже чувствовал, как ее плечо дрожит у него под рукой, — и всё же расхохоталась.

— А ты думал, как? — выдавила она, содрогаясь от смеха. — Приходишь на инкомовские верфи на Фрезии, выкладываешь чемоданчик с имперскими кредитами, а они тебе в ответ дюжину крестокрылов прямо с конвейера? Да здесь каждая вторая машина ворованная. Или собранная из ворованных запчастей.

— Если не каждая первая, — согласился Ведж, и пополнение обиженно надулось. Собиралось не то возмутиться вновь, не то попытаться оправдать, чтобы выглядеть старше и опытнее, но тут внутренний радар засек приближение еще одного уроженца Кореллианской системы, на ходу застегивающего утепленную куртку.

— Ведж! Ты Люка давно видел?

— С утра. Он собирался в двенадцатичасовой патруль на тонтоне. А что?

— Похоже, что он до сих пор не вернулся.

— Ты уверен? — насторожился Ведж. — Часов шесть уже прошло.

И за пределами базы уже темнело и завывало с новой силой в преддверии очередного ночного бурана. Дарша выпрямила спину и замерла, будто пыталась расслышать что-то в этом буране, но затем встретилась с Веджем взглядом и качнула головой.

— Слишком много людей. Но похоже, что на базе его нет.

Позабытое пополнение растерянно переводило взгляд с них на Соло и обратно, явно не понимая, что ему делать и как вообще реагировать на такое известие.

— Да я знаю, что его нет, — отмахнулся соотечественник. — Все видели, как он уходил, но никто не видел, чтобы он вернулся. У ворот тоже не отмечался.

— Какие наши действия? — спросил Ведж. В условиях-то запрета всех полетов на ближайшие сутки, если не больше…

Соотечественник, должно быть, подумал о том же.

— Возьму тонтона и прослежу по маршруту патруля.

— Если только он от него не отклонился.

— Если не отклонился, — согласился Соло. — Но какие у нас варианты?

— Передатчик не забудь, — ответил Ведж. — Вдруг поддержка с воздуха понадобится.

— Ты нарушишь приказ? — скептично поднял бровь соотечественник.

— Не хотелось бы, — согласился Ведж. — Но если к утру на радарах будет чисто… то можно рискнуть и уговорить Риикана сделать исключение.

— Врубим стелс и пройдем над самой землей, так больше шансов, — поддержала идею Дарша. — Стандартные поисковые модели точно обманем.

Соло кивнул и надвинул на глаза защитные очки.

— Отлично. Тогда первоначальный план такой.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

— Да уж, она мне не помешает.

Растерянное пополнение проводило его взглядом, вновь хлопнуло белесыми ресницами и воскликнуло фальцетом:

— Надо вылетать уже сейчас, там же…!

— Не поднимай панику, — медленно, с нажимом, сказала Дарша и вновь откинулась Веджу на плечо. — Мы не идиоты, чтобы так легко засветить местоположение базы.

— Но… — опешило пополнение еще сильнее. — Вы же говорили про стелс.

— Волновые гасители скроют нас только от радаров. А разведчик может засечь и визуально. Особенно в темноте. Горящий красным движок будет видно с другого конца планеты.

— Но…

— Разрешения на вылеты с базы не было, — напомнил ему Ведж. — И пока его не будет, никто никуда не полетит.

— А вы всё делаете по приказу?! — возмутилось пополнение.

— Сейчас да, — не стал отрицать очевидного Ведж. Нарушением приказа так или иначе страдало большинство пилотов. Особенно когда они бросались на помощь увязшим в бою корветам вместо того, чтобы отступать к крейсеру-носителю. Да, нарушали. Но зато несколько дюжин человек всё же возвращались на базу живыми. — Потому что сейчас на кону жизни всех, кто находится на этой базе. Если это действительно имперцы, то мы не можем позволить себе выдать наше местоположение.

— Но они все равно найдут базу, если…!

— Но не из-за нашей глупости.

— Но это же Люк Скайуокер, он…!

— Да хоть сама принцесса Лея. Это не обсуждается, парень. Мы никуда не летим.

Тем более, что при ночном падении температур аэроспидеры рухнут в снег от силы через двадцать минут полета. Вопрос только, как долго протянет живой и куда быстрее мерзнущий тонтон?


	3. III: Тени прошлого, часть вторая

Катастрофа! И это Альянс за Восстановление Республики? Освободители Галактики? Они бросили человека, уже однажды спасшего эту галактику от оружия, страшнее которого прежде не существовало, и объясняли это какими-то приказами! Будь у него хоть малейшая надежда поднять в воздух свой крестокрыл, он бы вылетел с базы, не раздумывая, но…

В глазах у этих ненормальных было что-то такое — у Антиллеса они даже потемнели до почти черного оттенка, — что не оставалось сомнений: если Трей попытается сделать хоть шаг к истребителю, то эти двое пристрелят его на месте. Потому что у них приказ.

Да кому нужны такие приказы? Такое командование, спокойно бросавшее человека на смерть в ледяной пустыне из-за какого-то метеоритного потока? Такие… друзья, которые говорят об исчезновении Героя Галактики с невиданным равнодушием? Да еще и эта… Ассант, мгновенно решившая, что Скайуокера нет на базе. Она не проверила отчеты о патрулях, не связалась с командованием, а значит, знала об этом заранее! Знала и молчала!

Стало быть, капитан Эртнесс не ошибся на ее счет. На счет их обоих. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что сам Скайуокер этого так не оставит. Или что этих двоих собьют в ближайшем же бою с имперцами. Жаль только, что не сбили раньше. Туда им и дорога.

Но Скайуокеру, увы, было не до восстановления справедливости. Следующим утром его вытащили из аэроспидера в бессознательном состоянии — в мокром от растаявшего снега комбинезоне и с замерзшей кровью на лице, — погрузили на пригнанные из медблока репульсорные носилки и отправили на бакта-терапию. Вылетевший за ним с базы Антиллес при этом был бодр настолько, словно безмятежно проспал всю ночь — а потом еще и побрился, никуда не торопясь, — пока командир его эскадрильи боролся за жизнь где-то посреди ледяной пустыни. Нашел его, впрочем, не Антиллес, а Сенеска, но и тот не выглядел сильно обеспокоенным исчезновением Скайуокера. Вот же циничные…

Ассант выражением вины на лице тоже не радовала: она вообще носилась с раннего утра по всей базе, на ходу дожевывая питательный батончик из распотрошенного сухого пайка и переговариваясь с кем-то через вставленный в ухо передатчик. Изредка забегала в ангар, и тогда Трей слышал отголоски этих бесед, крайне озабоченных поиском и состоянием комэска. Только и было речи, что о радарах, сканерах, отражателях и волновых гасителях.

К вечеру, впрочем, выяснилось, что радары действительно засекли что-то подозрительное в десяти кликах к северу, и база буквально законсервировалась, намертво заблокировав ворота ангаров и обрубив абсолютно все радиопередачи. Но подробностей Трею никто сообщить не удосужился. Только объявили очередное «никакой активности за пределами базы до выяснения обстоятельств». Остальная эскадрилья пожала плечами и в большинстве своем отправилась в кают-компанию читать, гонять на датападах одни и те же голодрамы и резаться в сабакк. Трею идти не хотелось, но в медблок его бы всё равно не пустили — чай, не принцесса Органа или коммандер Соло, — а маяться от безделья в одиночестве было еще утомительнее. Попытался поначалу, но понял, что так недолго и свихнуться, а потому появился в кают-компании как раз во время очередного обсуждения непростой повстанческой деятельности.

— …не оторвешься. Сядут на хвост, как приклеенные, причем из благих побуждений, — говорил Антиллес, внимательно глядя на четверку карт в его левой руке. — Хоть стреляй по ним, иначе не отвяжутся. Слушай, Хобби, сдай еще по одной.

— Не надо, лучше рандомайзер вруби, — вмешался Дженсон.

— Ни в коем случае! — возмутилась Ассант. — Вы уже один раз врубили, и теперь у меня «Звезда»!

— И что?!

— И то, что я почти собрала чистый сабакк, а эта дрянь дает «минус семнадцать»! Вот спасибо-то!

— Собирай теперь в обратную сторону, — хохотнул Антиллес, и Ассант в шутку показала кулак с вытатуированным на нем золотистым солнцем.

_Великая Сила… Они в медблок-то хоть заходили?_

— У тебя еще и опыт общения с КорБезом есть? — спросила мистрисс Катари, полулежавшая на длинном диване рядом с оккупированным игроками столом и как раз смотревшая какую-то слезливую голодраму на датападе. Судя по всему, продолжала прерванный разговор.

— К сожалению, — ответил Антиллес, посмотрел на сданную ему карту и беззвучно выругался. — Один из офицеров выловил меня после похорон родителей и начал говорить что-то о том, что закон превыше личной мести, что именно правосудие делает нас разумными, высокоразвитыми существами, сумевшими найти путь к звездам, и всё такое. А таким, мол, людям, как Бустер Террик, место на Кесселе, и они вовсе не творят справедливость, а лишь умножают зло своим самосудом. Как-то так это прозвучало. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что он правильные вещи говорил, да и слова в общем-то нужные подбирал, хотя и малость пафосные, но тогда… Мне вот только морализаторства от совершенно посторонних людей не хватало.

— А причем здесь Террик, если…? — нахмурил светлые брови Селчу, оценивая собственный расклад.

— Так тот «Зет-95» был зарегистрирован на него.

— Какой? — не понял новичок Дак Ралтер, ухитрившийся влиться в эскадрилью едва ли не в первые несколько часов после появления. Уже и в сабакк с ними резался, будто давно свой. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что эскадрилья была знакома с ним прежде. Как с той же Ассант, будь она неладна.

— Из которого я разнес одну пиратскую посудину, незнакомую с правилами взлета с заправочной платформы, — ответил Антиллес равнодушным тоном, не поднимая глаз от своих карт. — Эти сволочи увидели приближающийся корабль КорБеза и решили, что если взлетят, не отсоединив топливные шланги, то неплохо отвлекут внимание. Отвлекли, кто ж спорит. Могла вся станция рвануть к ситховой матери, если бы родители не отсоединили платформу.

И погибли? Что ж, если подумать… это объясняло, почему Антиллес поначалу отказался вылетать с базы за Скайуокером. Да еще и так спокойно. Ему не привыкать. Но… разве это не должно было напротив заставить его нарушить приказ? Чтобы не повторилась история, когда близкие ему люди умерли ради блага сотен других.

— А что КорБез? — спросил Кливиан. Рассказ про пиратов они наверняка слышали не впервые.

— Хобби, давай рандом на одну карту, это невозможно.

— Да я сам дурак, — отмахнулся Антиллес под щелчок включившегося рандомайзера. — Сейчас бы я просто покивал и сказал что-нибудь в духе «Я знаю, вы сделали всё, что могли», а тогда сдуру ляпнул, что надо лучше планировать операции. Тогда и контрабандистам не придется делать за КорБез их работу. В итоге офицер Хорн решил, что надо бы присмотреть за несчастным сиротой, а то попадет еще в неприятности по молодости и глупости.

— А ты что?

— Занялся контрабандой оружия, — ответил Антиллес, и окружавшая его эскадрилья дружно расхохоталась. — Не сразу, конечно, но после этого офицер Хорн окончательно махнул на меня рукой. Мол, раз так хочешь помереть быстро и бесславно, то помирай. Кто ж тебе, дураку, запретит? Так что связываться с КорБезом себе дороже. Захочешь — не избавишься от их «присмотра».

Потом посмотрел на свои карты и выложил их веером на стол.

— Двадцать три. Кто-нибудь хочет поспорить?

— Что?! — возмущенно взревел Дженсон и даже подался вперед, опираясь рукой на столешницу.

— Тьфу ты, — плюнула Ассант и бросила карты на стол белой рубашкой вверх. Остальные последовали ее примеру с не менее возмущенными восклицаниями.

— Никогда не играй с корреллианином в кореллианский гамбит, — ответил Антиллес, но его назидательный тон несколько портила широкая белозубая улыбка и появившиеся на щеках ямочки. — Не выиграешь.

— Тебе просто повезло!

— Нет, это ты просто не играл с парнями с Луны Контрабандистов. Спасибо, Хобби, мне как раз не хватало «тройки».

— Пожалуйста, — с сарказмом ответил Кливиан, но сильно разочарованным проигрышем никто из пилотов не выглядел.

— Штрафовать «разбомбленных» будешь? — спросила Ассант, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я по нулям, если что. Могу каф сварить в качестве штрафа.

Антиллес смерил ее взглядом, явно вспомнив качество напитков на базе, и ответил:

— Спасибо, обойдусь. Твоим штрафом будет слетать со мной на Кореллию и распить бутылку вирренского. Хотя с нашей жизнью… доберемся мы туда лет через десять, не раньше.

— А можно мне такой же штраф?! — оживился Дженсон, и эскадрилья расхохоталась вновь.

— Ребята, я с вами, — хихикнула мистрисс Катари, окончательно потеряв интерес к своей голодраме. — Вот разнесем Империю, выбьем у начальства отпуск на неделю-другую и как надеремся, ух!

— Да я бы и сейчас надрался до потери сознания, — ответил Дженсон, собирая карты в одну колоду. — Только нечем.

— Каф сварить? — предложил ему Селчу. — Один глоток, и ты готов.

— Спасибо, обойдусь!

Ну-ну, рассеянно думал Трей, приткнувшись в уголке кают-компании. Вот теперь эскадрилья действительно походила на «Разбойную». Но в свете последних событий это не радовало совершенно.

***

На транспаристиловой поверхности капсулы оставались смазанные отпечатки ладоней. Пальцы царапали ее снова и снова, но лишь впустую ломали неровно остриженные ногти, пятная отполированную до блеска — с той стороны, _снаружи_ — поверхность. Транспаристил гасил крики, и снующие снаружи медицинские дроиды и люди в белых халатах не обращали никакого внимания на медленно заполняющуюся непрозрачным раствором капсулу.

— Объект Си-Эн-Дельта-четыре-два-восемь-Эл-один переводится в режим гибернации, — доносился со всех сторон механический, лишенный пола и тембра голос. — Повторяю, объект Си-Эн-Дельта-четыре-два-восемь-Эл-один переводится в режим гибернации.

Раствор поднимался всё выше — густой, обволакивающий, словно кокон, — подбирался к надсадно хрипящему горлу и искусанным губам, проглатывал капающие с подбородка слезы. В вязкой жидкости тонули спутанные пряди черных волос.

_Во имя… чего угодно! Кого угодно! Пожалуйста! Я не объект, я…! Откройте!_

Раствор слизывал пятнающие транспаристил отпечатки пальцев.

_Выпустите меня!_

_Проснись_ , шепнуло над самым ухом голосом, не имевшим ничего общего с выносящей приговор машиной. _Это только сон._

Нет. Это худший кошмар каждого из них, из всех, кто заперт на этой орбитальной станции, словно животные в клетке. Подопытные мыши, каждый день видящие, как других, точно таких же мышей вскрывают и разделывают на блестящих металлических столах. Каждый раз просыпающиеся с мыслью, что сегодня может настать их черед. Каждый…

_Нет, постойте._

Прозрачные стенки капсулы подернулись дымкой, и перед распахнувшимися глазами не осталось ничего, кроме кромешной темноты. Первым очнулось не зрение — что оно могло здесь разглядеть — и даже не слух — звукоизоляция пусть и оставляла желать лучшего, но всё же глушила большинство посторонних шумов, — а обоняние. Запах машинного масла, щедро смазывающего внутренности звездолетов, она узнала бы даже в бреду. Он преследовал ее повсюду: в ангаре, в кабине истребителя, в кают-компании эскадрильи, в рубке потрепанного лазерными выстрелами фрахтовика «Надежда Галактики», на котором она летала прежде. Этот запах въедался в лётные комбинезоны, во всю одежду, даже в волосы, и она давно привыкла, что сколько не лей воду в душевой, но его тень будет преследовать даже в далекой от ангаров столовой.

Сон. Это только сон. Очередной бестелесный призрак, которого не убить выстрелом в лоб из бластера. Призраков… куда лучше прогонял свет.

Оставаться в пустой темной комнате не было сил. Перед глазами все еще горели красные буквы на сдавливавшем запястье браслете — _«CN-Δ428-L1»_ — а потому она отбросила колючий плед и поспешно натянула брошенные у жесткой койки брюки и успевшую смяться рубашку. Но пришлось повозиться с застежками космоботов и ремнем бластера, царапая их коротко обрезанными ногтями, прежде чем ей все же удалось вырваться из комнаты, на ходу завязывая волосы в небрежный узел. Рыжие. Волосы были каштаново-рыжие, выкрашенные неровно, будто с подпалинами темно-бронзового цвета, уже чернеющие на корнях. Кроме запчастей стоит разжиться краской. В идеале того же оттенка, но тут уж как повезет.

Ей было всё равно куда идти, но если закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться, то в сумраке опущенных век будто вспыхивали смазанные белые силуэты. Один из них безошибочно узнавался и за добрую половину клика — будто оставлял за собой светящиеся следы, — а уж отыскать его в пределах одной базы... В ангаре с истребителями ожидаемо оказалось холоднее, чем в коридорах базы, а лампы в высоком потолке горели гораздо ярче. И по-прежнему теплилась жизнь, несмотря на то, что прошла добрая половина ночи.

— Не спится? — спросила Дарша, когда до ее крестокрыла оставалось с полдюжины шагов.

— Нет, — ответил Ведж сквозь зубы, закручивая гидроспаннером с длинной L-образной насадкой болты в креплениях репульсоров. На руках с закатанными до локтей рукавами отчетливо проступили бледно-голубые вены. — Дай, думаю… покопаюсь в запчастях, вдруг… придет умная мысль? Хотя Дженсон… фух… конечно, спросил, всё ли у меня в порядке с головой и на кой ситх мне паяльник посреди ночи?

— И как мысль?

— Пришла. Должно… работать. Но репульсоры… всё равно нужны… новые. Да чтоб тебя!

— Давай помогу.

— Не стоит.

— Почему?

— Видишь ли… по-хорошему это должен… делать дроид, — ответил Ведж и остановился, тяжело выдохнув. — В ремонтном цехе где-нибудь на инкомовских верфях. Но я же не ищу легких путей.

— Тем более.

Длинная ручка гидроспаннера оказалась теплой наощупь, нагретой его ладонями.

— По часовой или против?

— Против.

Болты были на редкость упрямыми, и ручка буквально вибрировала от напряжения, с боем вырывая каждый новый виток. Сложностей добавляла еще и высота шасси: выпрямиться в полный рост не получалось, стоять всё время на полусогнутых ногах тоже было бы неудобно, и приходилось держать корпус чуть ли не диагонально к днищу кабины. Да и утопленное вглубь гнездо для репульсоров тоже делу не помогало. Длины насадки хватало буквально впритык, чтобы вращающаяся ручка гидроспаннера не царапала края двигателей. Как это можно было закручивать в одиночку, Дарша не понимала совершенно. Да и вдвоем-то тоже… получалось не слишком успешно.

— Вперед, Кореллия!

Эффект превзошел все ее ожидания. Ведж запнулся от неожиданности, остановившись на середине очередного витка, и зашелся смехом, едва не выпустив гидроспаннер из рук.

— Ты за… зачем это сделала?!

— Я просто хотела тебя поддержать, — выдавила Дарша, кусая губы, чтобы не расхохотаться самой. Ну перестаралась, с кем не бывает?

— Сейчас са… сама будешь крутить!

— Я и так кручу, между прочим. Дыши глубже.

— Лучше мо… молчи!

— Ну-ну. Ты крутишь или нет? Тут всего-то два болта осталось.

— Ну пра… правильно! Остальные-то я у… уже закрутил!

Со смехом дело неожиданно пошло быстрее, и последние болты вкрутились на положенные им места за считанные минуты.

— Попробуй прогреть, — сказал Ведж, отступая на пару шагов от корабля и скручивая с гидроспаннера длинную насадку. Лезть в кабину истребителя посреди ночи не хотелось совершенно, но и оставлять до утра тоже было глупо. Мало ли что.

Пришлось озадачить одного из неспавших техников, подкатить лестницу и щелкнуть тумблером зажигания, едва устроившись в ложементе в окружении немедленно вспыхнувших огоньков. Общая диагностика системы… неполадок не выявлено… _пока что_. Впрочем, на покореженные репульсоры эта система и прежде не слишком-то реагировала.

Запуск репульсорных двигателей… _да знаю я, что колпак кабины не закрыт_. Рычаг вертикального взлета плавно пошел вверх — каждый пилот знает, при отладке не рисковать и не срываться с места в мертвую петлю, — и «птичка» так же плавно оторвала шасси от пола, поднявшись на пол-ярда. Зависла без движения — даже волос на голове не шелохнулся, — и так же плавно опустилась обратно, негромко щелкнув шасси о пермакритовое покрытие.

_Умница. А теперь спи._

— Спасибо, — сказала Дарша, выбираясь из кабины и спускаясь обратно по лестнице. — Работает даже лучше, чем с новыми.

— Я позаимствовал пару деталей у трофейного «глаза», — хмыкнул Ведж. — Можно, конечно, получить патент, но кто ж мне его даст.

— Спасибо, — повторила Дарша и перевела взгляд на замерший без движения крестокрыл. — Иди спать.

— У тебя кошмары, — сказал Ведж, не двинувшись с места. Не спрашивал.

— У тебя тоже.

— Что поделать. Засядем в кают-компании с парой сухих пайков и той отравой, что здесь выдают за каф?

— И будем до утра смотреть старые голодрамы? — скептично уточнила Дарша, подняв бровь, и все же перевела взгляд на его лицо.

— Есть идея получше.

Проектор в кают-компании был одним из немногих приборов на базе, что не барахлил никогда. Пилоты слишком ценили возможность хоть иногда посмотреть на родной мир. Даже если это были лишь проецируемые на стену цветные картинки, обычно еще и двухмерные. Всё лучше, чем ничего.

Когда есть дом.

Но она предпочитала смотреть на звезды. В полной темноте, чтобы ничто не мешало любоваться маленькими разноцветными огоньками и целыми факелами, когда вместо созвездий и секторов проектор показывал отдельные системы. В полной тишине, чтобы ничто не нарушало ощущения, будто это вовсе не тесная кают-компания, а рубка повисшего среди звезд корабля. Впрочем… против чужого дыхания она не возражала.

— Я здесь была. Только не помню название системы. На орбите второй планеты станция контрабандистов. И вполне сносный лум.

Она запомнила эту умирающую красную звезду и всего три маленьких каменистых планеты. Если когда-то здесь и была жизнь, то она давно угасла вместе со звездой.

Картинка сменилась с негромким щелчком, и тот мерцающий силуэт, который она могла увидеть внутренним зрением, будто всколыхнулся волной белого света.

— Это Кореллия? — спросила Дарша, рассматривая незнакомые планеты вокруг яркого, почти золотого шара звезды.

— Да.

— Останови. А это…? — взгляд мгновенно привлекла вытянутая темная тень между орбитами двух вращающихся совсем близко друг к другу планет.

— Станция «Балансир». Рядом Талус и Тралус, планеты-близнецы.

— Почему близнецы?

— Они вращаются не только вокруг Корелла, но и вокруг друг друга.

— Разве это возможно?

— Понятия не имею, — хмыкнул Ведж вполголоса. — Я слышал… Как же это звучало? Что такие близкие друг к другу орбиты всех семи планет вообще не могли… сформироваться естественным путем. Да еще и целых пять из них пригодны для жизни. И… на местные залежи ископаемых слетелось бы полгалактики, не будь у нас достаточно мощных планетарных щитов. В научных журналах вообще постоянно публикуют исследования о том, что система была создана искусственным путем.

— А где Гус Трета?

— Вон там, левее. На орбите Кореллии.

Окутанной прозрачными облаками планеты с причудливым узором огромного материка и пронзительной синевой окружавшего его океана. Маленькое темное пятнышко космической станции совершенно терялось на фоне этого великолепия. Вид с нее, наверное, был просто захватывающий.

— Красиво.

— Я всегда хотел жить в Коронете, — вполголоса ответил Ведж, не сводя взгляда с подрагивающей вуали облаков над кореллианским океаном. — Даже обклеил его голографиями все стены в комнате. А еще селонианскими туннелями, Золотыми пляжами…

— Золотыми?

— Их с такого расстояния не видно, — качнул он головой, но все же поднял руку и прочертил невидимую линию в воздухе. — Они начинаются чуть южнее Коронета, от столицы до них минут десять на аэроспидере.

— С любым пилотом или с тобой? — пошутила Дарша и увидела в отсветах от проекции кривоватую улыбку.

— С любым будет все двадцать.

— Кто бы сомневался. Ты часто там бывал?

— Не слишком. Раз в год, иногда два. Мы нечасто спускались на планету, да и тогда… не всегда было время валяться на пляже. Особенно после того, как…

— После чего?

На несколько мгновений в темноте кают-компании повисла гнетущая тишина. Если закрыть глаза… то мерцающий силуэт будто подернется серой дымкой.

— Родители надеялись, что Сиал будет помогать им на платформе, но… она сбежала в семнадцать, разорвала все связи с домом… Даже имя сменила. Взяла себе псевдоним позвучнее. Должно быть, не хотела, чтобы кто-то прознал, что она из семьи обыкновенных кореллианских заправщиков.

Прозвучало цинично, но истинный цинизм в этой истории принадлежал не ему. Впрочем… не ей судить.

— Ты не узнавал, сложилась у нее карьера или нет? — спросила Дарша и придвинулась ближе, коснувшись щекой его плеча. Ведж скосил на нее глаза — в темноте они казались почти такими же черными, как ее собственные — и кивнул.

— Сложилась. Даже слишком. Постоянно снимается в каких-то успешных голодрамах. Чуть ли не сам Император на премьеры приходит.

— А ты не смотришь?

— Нет времени. Тем более на имперскую пропаганду.

Дарша сделала вид, что поверила. Быть может, ему и в самом деле было неинтересно. Но когда это единственная возможность увидеть близкого человека, пусть и прячущегося под тонной грима и чужим именем…

Если подумать, они с Сиал Антиллес были чем-то похожи. С той разницей, что одна бежала на задворки галактики, а вторая, напротив, стремилась в самое сердце Империи.

_Ты променяла Кореллию на Центр Империи. На Корусант. Когда я родилась на этой планете, ее еще называли Корусантом._

Она помедлила, но всё же придвинулась еще ближе, прижалась лбом к покалывающему подбородку, а щекой — к пропахшей извечным машинным маслом рубахе, смяв воротник, и замерла, глядя на мерцающую в полумраке проекцию. Почувствовала прикосновение к плечу, скользнувшие по небрежно собранным волосам пальцы, и сжала в кулаке край его рубахи.

Вокруг дремлющей среди бурана базы медленно сгущалась тяжелая, поглощающая бледные отсветы сонных звезд _темнота_.


	4. IV: «Опустошитель», часть первая

Сирена противовоздушной обороны выла, как раненый ранкор, стихая лишь для того, чтобы высокий женский голос повторил объявление по громкоговорителю.

— База атакована имперским десантом! Всем пилотам явиться в свои ангары! Работникам медблока и отдела снабжения начать немедленную эвакуацию! Повторяю, база атакована имперским десантом! Всем пилотам явиться в свои ангары!

Паники в коридорах, вопреки ожиданиям, не было. Повстанцы перемещались по ним быстрым шагом, порой переходили на бег, но ухитрялись не сталкиваться с другими людьми и даже не выглядели всерьез обеспокоенными. Успевший стать привычным ритм нарушала только эта воющая сирена и повторяющееся объявление.

— Всем пилотам явиться в свои ангары!

На общий сбор он, разумеется, опоздал. Пока бежал из столовой, пока натягивал лётный комбинезон в раздевалке, выглядевшей так, словно по ней пронесся ураган… Опоздал безнадежно, и остальные пилоты — те, кто еще не успел сесть в аэроспидер — встретили его одинаково удивленными взглядами.

— Мы уж думали, ты решил попросить о переводе, — хмыкнул оказавшийся ближе всех Кливиан. Беззлобно, но вместе с тем его завуалированное «решил дезертировать»… Да не было оно завуалированным. Суть от вежливой формулировки не менялась. — Спидер когда-нибудь водил?

— Да, — выдохнул Трей, остановился и согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться. Рядом синхронно взревели двигателями сразу две машины, отрываясь от пермакритового пола.

— Отлично, — хлопнул его по плечу Кливиан и надел массивный шлем с защитными очками из транспаристила, начав прилаживать изогнувшуюся куда-то в сторону дугу микрофона. — Значит, будешь моим пилотом. Полезай в «птичку».

Легко сказать. Ему бы хоть дух перевести. Но тогда выволочки точно не миновать.

— А что делаем-то? — выдохнул Трей, мешком рухнув в ложемент указанной машины и щелкнув тумблером зажигания.

— Шлем надень, — велел Кливиан, садясь с другой стороны и тоже чем-то щелкая. — Проныра-семь — Проныре-лидеру, какие указания, командир?

Трей едва успел нахлобучить шлем на голову, как в его динамиках раздался неожиданный бодрый голос Скайуокера. Его что же, выпустили из медблока? Разве… в его состоянии не опасно немедленно ввязываться в драку с имперцами? Впрочем… раз уж у них не вышло толком разобраться с имперским дроидом-разведчиком — или что там засекли радары базы, заставив их буквально залечь на дно? — то иного выбора, кроме как возглавить атаку на имперский десант, у комэска и не было.

— Проныра-лидер — эскадрилье, задача всё та же: прикрытие генераторов защитного поля и уничтожение имперских шагоходов. Доложите о готовности.

— Проныра-три — Проныре-лидеру, вывожу из ангара, — первым ответил голос с кореллианским акцентом. Так вот кто был в одной из взлетавших машин. — Проныре-четыре не терпится пострелять.

— Проныра-девять — Проныре-лидеру, села на хвост «третьему» и буду прикрывать этим умникам дюзы, — раздался следом негромкий, будто усталый голос Ассант. Стало быть, это она вторая такая… шустрая. — Заодно выгуляю «шестерку», она тоже в бой рвется.

В эфире прозвучало знакомое хихиканье, и Трею неожиданно вспомнились вскользь брошенные мистрисс Катари слова об имперских базах. Кем, говорите, она служила? Снайпером? Лично ему в это верилось с трудом, но чем ситх не шутит.

— Проныра-два — Проныре-лидеру, взлетаю.

— Проныра-семь — Проныре-лидеру, идем за «вторым», — вновь заговорил Кливиан, а Трей едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Это ведь он должен был отчитаться! Вместо того, чтобы сидеть и размышлять о том, насколько хорошо стреляют другие Проныры.

И потянул рычаг вертикального взлета. Сквозь колпак оторвавшегося от пола спидера стали видны распахнутые ворота ангара и белое, слепящее глаза даже отсюда пятно заснеженной равнины. Почти умиротворяющая картина, вот только… Те далекие черные точки явно не были настроены дружелюбно.

— Постарайся вести плавнее, — негромко сказал Кливиан, когда спидер вырвался из внезапно показавшегося тесным ангара и начал стремительно набирать скорость. Педаль Трей, недолго думая, выжал до отказа. — И сбрось немного, если вырвемся вперед без прикрытия, то превратимся в легкую мишень.

 _Болван_ , — выругался в мыслях Трей. И в самом деле, куда он так разогнался? Охота собрать на своей броне первые выстрелы шагоходов?

— Ситх! — выругалась Ассант, когда свист ветра вокруг аэроспидеров на мгновение заглушило пронесшимся совсем близко лазерным залпом. Эти машины, в отличие от крестокрылов, полностью герметичными не были. — Целятся точно в кабину.

— Зайди ему в тыл, — велела мистрисс Катари. — Сейчас посмотрим, кто тут самый меткий стрелок.

— Как скажешь, — ответила Ассант, и Трей успел заметить краем глаза, как один из спидеров заложил вираж, отделяясь от основной группы. — Ведж.

— А?

Воздух прорезало еще одним залпом. Целили, к счастью, в отделившийся, мгновенно ушедший вверх спидер, но у Трея перехватило дыхание и оглушительно загудело в ушах. От страха и восторга одновременно.

— Просто напоминаю, что ты хотел свозить меня на Кореллию, — безмятежно продолжила Ассант, словно не в нее только что стрелял целый имперский шагоход. — И что-то там было про пляжи и дорогой виски.

— Сказал — сделаю. Пляжи — это вообще первый пункт в списке местных достопримечательностей.

— Принято, — хмыкнула Ассант, и ее умчавшийся вперед спидер заложил еще один вираж, будто завалившись набок. Стремительно повернувшаяся лазерная пушка на его хвосте выплюнула с полдюжины красных лазерных зарядов, будто растекшись по шарнирным ногам шагохода. А они хороши. Обе.

— Левее, — скомандовал одновременно с этим Кливиан, не давая оценить масштабы возможных повреждений у имперцев, и открыл огонь. У Трея вновь перехватило дыхание. Теперь уже от прилива адреналина.

И поначалу даже казалось, что в этом нет ничего такого уж сложного. Нарезай себе круги вокруг шагохода да не забывай следить за противонаводящейся системой, чтобы ненароком не оказаться на прицеле у противника. С непривычки, конечно, выходило так себе — не учили его прежде смотреть одним глазом на сенсоры, а другим — на три стороны разом, чтобы уж точно ничего не упустить, — но в остальном… Должно быть, страх притупило этим выбросом адреналина, из-за чего и казалось теперь, будто ему под силу уворачиваться не только от каких-то шагоходов, но и от залпов с целого звездного разрушителя. Один такой как раз висел на орбите планеты, если верить звучащим в эфире обрывистым фразам.

— Их броню не пробить лазерами, — вновь раздался в эфире голос легендарного комэска. — Дак, готовь гарпун, есть одна мысль.

В самом деле? Этот парень в эскадрилье всего два дня, а уже летает с самим Скайуокером? Да, Трей тоже появился на базе меньше недели назад, но…

Мимо пронеслась очередная лазерная вспышка, заставив судорожно дернуть штурвал влево — еще чуть-чуть, и зацепило бы! — и мгновенно забыть, кто там с кем летает.

— Дак! Дак, слышишь меня?! Проклятье! Проныра-три, прием!

— Слушаю, командир.

— Ведж, я потерял стрелка. Придется вам с Дженсоном…

Как это «потерял стрелка»? Их задели? Тот ранен? Или… или даже…?

— Выбирай цель, — невозмутимо ответил Антиллес, и над головой пронеслись друг за другом две черные тени. Одна из них отчетливо дымилась на фоне безоблачно-голубого, почти белого неба.

— Правее, — скомандовал Кливиан, и пришлось послушно повернуть штурвал, прислушиваясь к голосам в какофонии участившихся выстрелов.

— Давай!

— Вес, гарпун!

— Гарпун ушел! Есть! Зацепил!

— Отличный выстрел, — согласился Антиллес. Трей решил, что поверит ему на слово. Намеренно искать остальные спидеры взглядом он уже не пытался, швыряя машину то в одну сторону, то в другую, спасаясь от вертящейся следом за ним тупой «морды» шагохода. Расположенные по ее бокам пушки плевались лазером почти без перерыва.

_Вот же… Давай, пташка, ты справишься. Давай, давай, давай! Вот же…_

В кабине будто становилось холоднее с каждым новым поворотом машины. Будь у Трея время подумать — и хоть какой-то боевой опыт, — он бы объяснил это игрой собственного воображения и страхом перед свищущей перед самым лицом смертью. Но времени не было.

— Ведж, давай еще виток.

— А троса хватит?

— Да... Да… Отпускаю!

— Гарпун выпущен.

— Отлично!

Где-то за спиной грохнуло что-то очень тяжелое — со скрежетом и хрустом ломающегося льда, — но остальные шагоходы только усилили натиск.

— Выше! — велел Кливиан.

— Ах вы ситховы… — выругалась сквозь зубы мистрисс Катари. — Босс, я ободрала ему защиту на морде, но большой дыры нашими пушками не проковыряешь. Попробуем пройти снизу и выбить люк для десанта.

— Нам бы хоть один турболазер, — хмыкнул Кливиан, занимавшийся тем, что пытался перебить одну из ног ближайшего шагохода.

— Не мелочись! Нам бы дюжину! — ответила мистрисс Катари. — Детка, давай шарахнем их…

— Ситх! — выругалась Ассант, не дав ей закончить. — У них ионный режим! Зир, держись!

Ионный? Это который… вырубает все приборы? Они… они что, падают?

Спросить Трей ничего не успел. Один из спидеров действительно рухнул вниз, взметнув целый вихрь снега в прозрачный воздух, пронесся, разрезая сугробы, еще несколько ярдов и наконец замер, зарывшись носом в расколотую корку наста.

— Живо из машины! — рявкнул, мгновенно растеряв всё свое миролюбие, Антиллес, и еще один спидер заложил крутой вираж, просвистев двигателями у самой «морды» повернувшегося к месту падения шагохода.

— Заходи с другой стороны, парень, — скомандовал Кливиан, и Трей послушно отжал штурвал, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не зажмуриться. Он мог сколько угодно осуждать отношение Антиллеса к приказам и их соблюдению, но повторить этот кореллианский сумасшедший маневр — буквальную лобовую атаку, да еще и на таких скоростях — не смог бы даже после месяца упорных тренировок. Что ни говори… но вот теперь действительно верилось, что этот человек выжил в рейде против целой Звезды Смерти.

Лазеры оставили несколько новых, но практически бесполезных подпалин на броне шагохода, и Трей успел заметить краем глаза, как из-под поднявшихся колпаков рухнувшего спидера выбираются две маленькие оранжевые фигурки. И бегут со всех ног в сторону оставшейся далеко позади базы. Ситхова… На фоне такого белого снега яркие лётные комбинезоны превращали их в идеальные мишени. Один из сугробов буквально вскипел, превратившись в пар от лазерного попадания, и в динамиках шлема прозвучал придушенный женский крик.

— Хобби, нужно отвлечь шагоходы!

— Я знаю! Если у тебя в запасе есть еще один кореллианский гамбит, то самое время его продемонстрировать!

— Гамбита нет! Но идея есть! Им точно не понравится, если мы начнем стрелять по ним в упор!

— Антиллес, я тебя иногда боюсь, — придушенно ответил Дженсон, но против идеи возражать не стал, и спидер заложил новый головокружительный вираж.

— Их надо прикрыть, — негромко сказал Кливиан, и Трей невольно закусил губу, послушно направив машину навстречу лазерным вспышкам. Шагоходы упорно мазали, но вместе с тем выстрелы свистели едва ли не в дюймах от корпуса мечущегося между ними спидера. При виде такого зрелища Трею захотелось выругаться. А потом извиниться за предыдущее — и совершенно бессовестное — пожелание одному кореллианину быть сбитым в первом же бою. Сам он в жизни не научится так виртуозно швырять машину из стороны в сторону, уворачиваясь от выстрелов в самое последнее мгновение. Оксюморон, контролируемый хаос, высший пилотаж в чистом виде, без бахвальства и желания покрасоваться перед сослуживцами. Куда там какому-то бархешскому растяпе! Он забыл даже о страхе быть сбитым, глядя на эти сумасшедшие, оглушительно свистящие виражи.

_Продамся в рабство хотя бы за пару уроков! Буду приносить завтрак из столовой, драить ботинки и вообще весь его крестокрыл, только бы показал хотя бы парочку…_

— Держи ровнее, — велел тем временем Кливиан, поливая шагоход огнем, и в эфире вновь раздался голос комэска.

— Проныра-два, слышишь меня? Заходи на цель.

— Понял, босс. Иду за тобой, — начал было Зев Сенеска, но в следующее мгновение в ушах зазвенело от его пронзительного крика.

— Ситхова…! — выругался Кливиан. — Тай! Что у вас там?! Слышишь меня?! Тай!

— Слышу, — ответил кашляющий голос Селчу. — Прямое попадание в кабину, парни. Падаем.

— Катапультируйся! — рявкнул Антиллес и вдруг резко понизил голос. — А, чтоб тебя. Падаем.

— Может, не стоит? — насторожился, судя по тону, Дженсон.

— Это был не вопрос, Вес. Левый двигатель горит. Гашу.

Вопреки ожиданиям подбитый спидер — всё же поймавший лазерный залп от взбешенных его лобовыми атаками имперцев, — заложил еще один крутой вираж, развернувшись в сторону базы, и понесся к земле по длинной диагонали, оставляя за собой густой дымный след.

— А как…? Без двигателя-то? — вырвалось у Трея, уже ждавшего такого же неконтролируемого падения, что и у второй машины. У… погибшего Сенески.

— Аэродинамика, — неожиданно ответил Антиллес, и спидер рассек корку блестящего снежного наста. — И второй-то работает.

Вот же ранкоров… А он бы и не додумался использовать ромбовидную форму аэроспидера, как планер. И далеко на одном движке, конечно, не уйдешь, но на то, чтобы оторваться от шагоходов, вполне хватит.

— Давай вниз, парень, — велел Кливиан. — В одиночку мы тут ничего не сделаем. Задача: прикрыть остальную эскадрилью. Командир, слышишь меня?

— Слышу. Прикрытие эскадрильи подтверждаю.

Мимо вновь пронесся, буквально раскалив ледяной воздух, еще один лазерный заряд.

***

Ситхов колпак кабины заклинило намертво. То ли от не самой мягкой посадки, то ли просто от вселенской справедливости, вновь вздумавшей собирать долги в самый неподходящий для этого момент. В условиях горящей машины… открытие было неприятное.

— Чтоб тебя, ранкорова… — зашелся кашлем Дженсон, и за спиной послышалось слабое шипение. Ситхов колпак заклинило только с одной стороны. Кто бы сомневался. — Что у тебя?

— Заело. Вылезай, — велел Ведж, отстегнув страховочные ремни, и едва не вывихнул руку, слишком резко потянувшись к закрепленному у кресла бластеру. В плечо стрельнуло болью, и сквозь зубы вырвалось сдавленное ругательство. В кабине крестокрыла этот маневр всегда удавался легче и быстрее. Там банально было больше места. И меньше дыма.

Так. Не паниковать. Иначе проводимая в сотый раз операция по спасению собственной шкуры закончится общим погребальным костром. Поскольку имперцы в лучшем случае свалят тела убитых повстанцев в одну кучу и направят на нее огнеметы. А то и вовсе бросят там же, где и убили, на радость вампам и прочей… местной пакости.

Так себе перспектива.

Выстрел в упор отстрелил заевший крепеж, но пришлось откинуться назад как можно сильнее, почувствовав спиной весь жесткий каркас ложемента, и ударить ногой, чтобы колпак с шипением скособочился и всё же пошел вверх. В лицо под защитными очками немедленно ударило порывом ледяного ветра.

— Давай! — рявкнул Дженсон, протягивая ему руку с той стороны. — Быстрее!

— Я же сказал…!

— Вылезать! Я и вылез!

Вообще-то это означало «спасай себя», и Вес не мог этого не понимать. Но проигнорировал, наверняка собираясь оправдаться тем, что капитан Антиллес недостаточно четко формулирует приказы в экстренных ситуациях. Ничего, следующая партия в сабакк у этого умника будет очень веселой.

За пределами кабины обнаружилась новая неприятность. Расколовшийся от падения спидера наст скрывал под собой рыхлый снег глубиной в добрый ярд, из которого еще нужно было как-то выбраться на всё ту же твердую смерзшуюся корку вокруг дымящейся машины. То еще развлечение с полудюжиной имперских шагоходов за спиной.

— Ведж! Давай, ранкор тебя сожри!

_Не дождешься. Ранкор мною подавится. Встану у него поперек горла исключительно из знаменитого кореллианского упрямства._

За спиной оглушительно трещало, ломая снежную корку, визжало двигателями единственного уцелевшего аэроспидера, и в динамиках шлема ругался Хобби.

— Вы там позагорать решили, что ли?! Тай! Давай к остальным! Быстрее! Шевели ногами!

— Как могу, так и шевелю! — ответил кашляющий голос, и где-то совсем рядом свистнул очередной лазерный залп с шагохода.

— Где «второй»? — спросил Ведж, выбравшись на твердый наст, и Тайко зашелся в новом приступе кашля, не сразу сумев выдавить хотя бы пару слов.

— У… убит. Кабину… кха-кха… насквозь прошило. Повезло… кха… что по… диагонали, а не…

— Ясно, — ответил Ведж и рискнул оглядеться. Задыхающийся алдераанец нашелся далеко в стороне. Полклика, не меньше, ерунда для аэроспидера, но серьезная проблема для человека на своих двоих. — Давай к базе по прямой.

— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Селчу, и сам прекрасно понимавший, что нарезать лишние круги под шквальным лазерным огнем с шагоходов — идея слишком радикальная даже для Разбойной эскадрильи. Шагоходы таким удобным мишеням, вооруженным разве что бластерами, только обрадовались и немедленно попытались превратить их в пыль парой метких выстрелов. Промазали, но за спиной оглушительно громыхнул взорвавшийся спидер.

— Ложись!

Жесткая снежная корка оцарапала незащищенную шлемом щеку, и над головой просвистела шрапнель от взрыва.

— Хорошая была машина, — выдохнул Дженсон, вскакивая на ноги. — Хобби, где командир?

— Попал под ионную пушку и велел валить отсюда к ситховой матери. Кажется, у него есть план.

— Ясно, — ответил Ведж, не оборачиваясь на лязг и свист за спиной. — Уходим.

В любом другом случае эскадрилья бы возмутилась — он бы и сам возмутился первым, услышав такой приказ, — но когда Люк брался за дело всерьез, остальным оставалось только разлетаться во все стороны на максимальных скоростях, чтобы не быть задетыми взрывной волной. Звезда Смерти была тому отличным доказательством.

— Какая частота у защитников генератора?!

— Да кто ж знает-то?!

— Здесь полторы сотни человек пехоты и бойцы из Катарн-коммандос! — вклинился в переговоры слегка запыхавшийся голос Зиры. — Что передать?!

— Что прикрытия с воздуха не будет! И было бы неплохо, если бы они дали пару залпов из чего-нибудь потяжелее бластеров! А то нас вот-вот поджарят!.

— Сделаем! Давайте, парни, вам осталось всего ярдов пятьсот от границы щитов!

_Легко сказать._

Пехота, впрочем, не собиралась бросать своих на произвол судьбы и ответила целой очередью из лазерной пушки, малость отбив у шагоходов желание свести более тесное знакомство с пилотами Разбойной эскадрильи. За спиной вновь послышался грохот взрыва. Оборачиваться не было времени, но в ледяном воздухе по-прежнему свистели двигатели единственного уцелевшего спидера и на снег падала его черная в лучах солнца тень, а значит, план Люка сработал. В чем бы он ни заключался.

— Антиллес, давай! — подбадривал в динамиках шлема голос Хобби. — Ты отстаешь!

— Будь добр… заткнись! — выдохнул Ведж, задыхаясь от бега и ледяного воздуха одновременно. Триста ярдов… двести пятьдесят… или чуть больше… попробуй определи без приборов, да еще и на фоне этого снега. Отражающееся от ледяной корки солнце слепило глаза и искажало расстояние, превращая сотню ярдов во все пять.

— Ведж! Слышишь меня?!

— Слышу. С Кореллией… придется повременить. Видишь, что… творится?

— Я не о том! Возьмите левее! Они скоро выйдут на расстояние для залпа по генераторам!

Левее? Да ему бы хоть до самого защитного вала добраться, какое уж тут левее?!

Сто пятьдесят… Сто… Примерно. Он будет совсем не против, если окажется девяносто. А лучше даже восемьдесят.

Во рту стоял металлический привкус, и кожу на лице кололо холодом и стягивало одновременно.

Пятьдесят. Снующие туда-сюда фигуры в белом махали руками из-за полутораметрового снежного вала, защищавшего подходы к генераторам, и кричали что-то неразборчивое. Впрочем… догадаться было нетрудно.

Куда сложнее было перевалиться, пусть и с разбегу, через этот вал. И рухнуть на утрамбованный, сплошь покрытый отпечатками шагов снег, со свистом и хрипами хватая ртом воздух.

— Ведж! — кричала где-то в стороне Дарша. — Ведж!

Голос звучал всё ближе, пока в лётный комбинезон на правом плече не вцепились трясущиеся пальцы.

— Вставай! Ты сможешь!

— Не… смогу. Я крут… только в кабине крестокрыла.

А такие забеги пусть лучше десантники устраивают, их хотя бы для этого специально тренируют.

— Придется! — рявкнула Дарша не своим голосом, и в ледяном воздухе оглушительно просвистела яркая зеленая вспышка. Рефлексы пилота не подвели, хотя без истребителя маневр уклонения вышел на редкость паршивым. Дарша жалобно пискнула от неожиданности, придавленная к земле, и тут же выругалась. Наполненный криками воздух стремительно заволакивало клубами черного дыма.

Похоже, что генераторам щита оставались считанные минуты.

— Нужно… добраться до машин. Пока… они не дали залп… по ангарам.

— Ведж! — вновь раздался в динамиках шлема голос Хобби. — Лидер сказал обеспечить прикрытие эвакуирующимся кораблям. И судя по всему, с орбиты планируется еще одна высадка. Слышишь меня? Антиллес, прием!

— Слышу, не ори. Сажай машину и… бери первый корабль на себя. На базе… должны быть еще двое новичков.

— Знаю. Здесь они. Одна визжит, что мы все умрем, вторая орет, что первая — дура. Женщины!

— Я всё слышу! — вклинился в переговоры голос Зиры. — Хобби, побереги девочек, одна из них обещала выпить со мной чашечку кафа, когда всё утрясется.

— Вас понял, мэм, — весело ответил Кливиан и отключился.

Приближающиеся шагоходы дали еще один залп — синхронный, судя по всему, — и звенящие в воздухе крики заглушило грохотом взрыва.

— Конец генераторам, — мрачно сказал укрывшийся где-то неподалеку и наконец откашлявшийся Селчу. — Защитное поле мигает.

— Не высовываемся, пока не прекратят палить, — ответила ему Зира. — От нас тут всё равно никакого толку. Высаживать десант до уничтожения щитов они не станут, а палить из бластеров по шагоходам…

Новый залп вскипятил верх оборонительного вала, и в воздухе отчетливо завоняло не только жженым пластилом, но еще и горелым мясом.

— У тебя кровь на лице, — неожиданно сказала Дарша ровным, будто отсутствующим голосом, и зачерпнула рукой в лётной перчатке горсть снега. Щеку вновь обожгло холодом. — Больно?

— Нет. Царапина.

— Не скажи, — ответила Дарша всё тем же безэмоциональным тоном и резко дернула его за ворот комбинезона. Ведж не успел даже выставить руку, звучно ударившись шлемом об утрамбованный снег у ее плеча, и над головой с оглушительным свистом пронеслась слепящая зеленая вспышка, зацепив край защитного вала.

— Надо уходить, — прошептала Дарша одними губами, и глаза у нее будто почернели сильнее обычного. — Он идет. Он ищет… кого-то. И убьет всех, кто окажется у него на пути.

— Кто? — спросил Ведж и вдруг понял, что антрацитово-серая грань в этих глазах, отделявшая зрачок от радужки, теперь блестела у самого ее края. Зрачки у нее расширились настолько, что от радужки осталась лишь тонкая, едва различимая полоска. — Кто идет?

— Вейдер.

В наполненном дымом и криками воздухе вновь прогремел оглушительный взрыв.

— Ясно. Валим.


	5. V: «Опустошитель», часть вторая

При каждом залпе в забаррикадированные ворота с высокого потолка сыпалась какая-то белая пыль. Ворота содрогались, наверняка сухо потрескивали истончившимися дефлекторным и корпускулярным щитами, и на серой дюрастиловой поверхности высоких массивных створок проступали первые красные пятна от палящих с той стороны тяжелых лазерных пушек.

— Насквозь прожигают, сволочи! — звучно выругался один из пехотинцев в испачканной гарью белой форме, лихорадочно двигая тяжелый металлический ящик.

— Вот что бывает, когда отступаешь, как придется, — глухо буркнула себе под нос Зира, явно жалея, что под рукой у нее не было любимой дезинтеграторной винтовки. — Парни, вы уж простите, но навыков сдерживать штурмовую группу у меня нет и никогда не было.

Да и абы как сдвинутые дюрастиловые ящики — длинные, широкие, в ярд с лишним высотой, — при всех их достоинствах годились только на роль временного укрытия от лазерных выстрелов средней мощности, а не на полноценные баррикады, способные выдержать залп из имперских огнеметов или взрыв пары-тройки термальных детонаторов. Бойцы тоже попрятались за ящиками абы как, едва успев заблокировать ворота перед самыми шлемами имперских десантников.

— Центр управления, доложите о готовности к эвакуации! — надрывался в динамиках шлема голос кого-то из окопавшихся здесь же старших офицеров.

— Какого ситха вы выходите на общей частоте?! — орали в ответ из командного пункта, еще не сопоставив сухие донесения обороняющихся с реальной картиной боя на камерах наблюдения.

— Такого, что нас сейчас поджарят! Готовность?!

— Продержитесь еще несколько минут!

— Полковник, мощность дефлекторных щитов упала до пяти процентов! — вклинился в переговоры еще один голос. — Следующего попадания они не выдержат!

— Несколько минут — это сколько? Говори конкретнее, ранкоров ты сын! Они почти спалили дефлектор на воротах!

— А что по камерам?!

— Ничего хорошего! Одни дыры в щитах, уже и восстанавливаться не успевает! Центр, сколько нам держать вход?!

— Пять минут, — заговорил спокойный голос командующего базой Карлиста Риикана. — Мы эвакуируем остатки персонала из центральных отсеков. Потребуется прикрытие на пути к главному ангару.

А вот это уже проблема.

— Генерал, это капитан Антиллес из Разбойной эскадрильи. Наши истребители стоят в другом ангаре. Ждем указаний.

Поскольку прорываться туда в одиночку, с риском оставить в коридорах половину эскадрильи…

— Плохо, — деловито ответил Риикан сквозь треск помех, наверняка подумав о том же. — Где коммандер Скайуокер?

— Неизвестно. Связь потеряна, похоже, что нас глушат снаружи.

— Еще хуже, — заявил генерал всё тем же деловитым тоном. — Антиллес, отступайте вместе с пехотой, если не будет другой возможности. Крестокрылы без пилотов нам не помогут.

Пилоты без крестокрылов, вероятнее всего, тоже. И бросить машину… Не катапультироваться в бою, когда от этого зависела собственная жизнь, а оставить ее, не сумев прорваться в ангар… Оставить ее _за спиной_ , рабочую, полностью отлаженную, только и ждущую, когда пилот запустит двигатели, чтобы развернуть плоскости в боевом положении… Оставить ее врагу? Нет уж!

Судя по одинаковым выражениям на лицах, укрывшаяся за теми же ящиками эскадрилья подумала в точности то же самое. И кивнула почти синхронно в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

— Генерал, без машин от нас мало толку. Поляжем впустую в наземном бою и никому не поможем. Мы попробуем прорваться в ангар с истребителями.

— Да пребудет с вами Великая Сила, — коротко согласился с планом Риикан, и в динамиках шлема вновь затрещали помехи.

 _Да уж, она нам не помешает_ , как метко подметил всего пару дней назад другой кореллианин, собираясь выехать с базы в лютый мороз. И как опрометчиво заявил следующей же ночью сам Ведж, легких путей капитан Антиллес обычно не искал. Кореллианское упрямство — _зачем чинил и свое, и чужое, если теперь собираюсь бросить?_ — вошло в конфликт с кореллианской же прагматичностью — _корабль не живой человек, его всегда можно заменить,_ — и в голове лихорадочно жужжали ментальные шестеренки в попытке найти третий, наиболее оптимальный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Ворота плавились на глазах, и красные пятна лазерных залпов медленно белели, капая терпящим поражение дюрастилом.

_Ну хоть торпедную остановку они с собой не притащили. Должно быть, решили просто проверить Хот после того, как потеряли сигнал разведчика, и не ждали, что действительно кого-нибудь найдут._

— Если сумеем незаметно свернуть в коридоре С-4, — вмешалась в поток мыслей Дарша, — то импы проскочат мимо.

Погнавшись за остальными отступающими и не заметив, что кто-то отделился от основной группы.

— Ключевое слово — «если», — мрачно хмыкнула Зира. — Потому что в противном случае нас поджарят на месте.

— У тебя есть другие варианты?!

— Ц…нтр, что с эваку…цией? — вновь затрещало в динамиках шлема сквозь нарастающие помехи. — Ц…нтр, нам гл…шат св…зь.

— Пр…де…сь еще... — захрипело в ответ, и в эфире повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь слабым шипением искусственно созданных помех.

— Ну всё, — мрачно подытожил Дженсон, и со стороны плавящихся ворот донесся оглушительный грохот. Корпускулярный щит тоже сдал.

Прячущаяся за ящиками пехота синхронно вскинула лазерные карабины, но вместо имперского десанта из заволоченной дымом неровной дыры в воротах вылетел продолговатый цилиндр. С лязгом прокатился по полу в наступившей вокруг гробовой тишине и с шипением выплюнул два стремительно расползающихся клуба густого фиолетового дыма.

— Газ! — прорезал тишину отчаянный вопль и мгновенно оборвался удушающим кашлем.

— Назад! Все назад!

Прочь! Бросаясь к отделяющим их от узкого коридора тяжелым дверям, из-под защиты наспех сооруженных баррикад и прямо под выстрелы тех, кто уже врывался в проломленные ворота. Одинаковые фигуры в белых штурмовых доспехах, возглавляемые черной тенью в кислородной маске с длинным шлангом и защитных очках. Рассматривать эту тень не было времени, но в руку вдруг с силой впились трясущиеся пальцы в лётной перчатке.

В чем дело? Это ведь не Вейдер, которого она почувствовала еще у генераторов.

Эта мысль проскользнула где-то по краю сознанию, пока его собственные пальцы давили на спусковой крючок бластера, разрывая красными вспышками стремительно надвигающиеся клубы фиолетового дыма.

— Назад! Назад!

— Быстрее!

— Ну же! Дайте закрыть эти ситховы двери!

— Вес, быстрее, ранкор тебя задери!

— Ведж! Ведж!

Перед глазами плясали яркие слепящие пятна от свищущих в задымленном воздухе лазерных выстрелов. Фиолетовые клубы надвигались единой стеной, словно мгновенно рождающаяся с закатом снежная буря, и у брошенных баррикад хрипело десятками голосов. Оставшиеся там царапали пермакритовый пол судорожно сжимающимися и разжимающимися вновь пальцами, заходились надрывным кашлем в отчаянной попытке вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, уже не понимая, что каждый новый вдох убивает их вдвое быстрее предыдущего, и капали кровью из раскрытых в немом крике ртов.

В клубах газа и дыма от лазерных попаданий просвистел еще один блестящий цилиндр.

— Назад!

От рефлекторно прижатой к лицу руки не было никакого толку. Когда перед глазами с лязгом захлопнулись тяжелые дюрастиловые двери главного коридора, отрезая их от имперцев, в горле уже горело огнем и рвалось первым приступом надрывного кашля.

— Ситх, — прохрипел где-то совсем рядом Дженсон, и первой в глаза бросилась выступившая у него на губах кровь.

— В главный ангар его, — отрезал Ведж, с трудом подавив клокотание в горле. — Справитесь?

— Я… дойду, — упрямо хрипел Вес, содрогаясь в приступе кашля. Должно быть, он оказался ближе всех ко второй гранате и глотнул не раз и не два очередной щедро отсыпанной имперцами дряни.

— Даже если дойдешь, то потеряешь сознание в кабине. Тащите его к остальным. Это приказ.

— Но… — попытался спорить Селчу под шипение прожигаемых лазерами дверей. С этой стороны уже наспех крепили к краям створок детонаторы, чтобы хоть немного испортить противнику настроение.

— Я запущу астродроидов, со взлетом и автопилотированием они справятся. К остальным его, живо!

На один из эвакуационных кораблей, где наверняка найдутся хотя бы кислородные маски и ампулы с универсальными антидотами. До медблока на крейсере-носителе дотянет. Должен дотянуть.

С первым же шагом в горле запылало с новой силой, будто вместо воздуха он глотнул расплавленного металла. Добегался. И ведь вдохнул-то всего лишь… сколько? Один раз? Два? Неважно, до крейсера доберется.

— Ведж…

— Я же сказал… — гневной отповеди помешал вырвавшийся из груди кашель, и во рту появился знакомый металлической привкус.

— Я не идиотка, — отрезала Дарша, и в ушах внезапно зазвенели призрачные, искаженные помехами голоса.

_«Не глупи, Зена! Когда отсоединим платформу, нас уже не спасут! Уходи!»._

_«Я знаю, Джаггед! Твоя жена не идиотка!»._

— Если тебя засекут, то кому-то нужно будет прикрывать вход, пока ты запускаешь астродроидов.

— Ладно, уговорила.

Как будто у него был выбор. Женщины в Альянсе вообще отличались весьма неприятной привычкой лезть в самое пекло, а на все возмущения отвечать сунутым под нос бластером. Мол, заставь меня, умник.

Когда далеко за спиной, за поворотом коридора С-4, громыхнули сработавшие детонаторы на дверях, в горле уже не горело, а буквально плавилось, расползаясь вверх и вниз, как проевшее дюрастил кислотное пятно. Дарша обернулась назад один раз и выдохнула посеревшими губами:

— Быстрее.

Это уж как получится. Но если удастся заблокировать двери в ангаре с истребителями… Да и вряд ли лорд Вейдер собственной персоной — или кого еще прислала по их души Империя в этот раз? — станет гоняться за парой пилотов истребителей, когда где-то в недрах базы еще скрывается ее руководство. Другое дело… что лорд Вейдер может послать вдогонку кого-нибудь помельче.

В ангаре с истребителями стояла до того жуткая, непривычная тишина, что в первое мгновение ему показалось, будто он оглох одновременно с закрывшимися за спиной дверьми. Ни жужжания инструментов, ни ругани техников и пилотов, ни возмущенного чириканья астродроидов, ни… Впрочем, нет, замершие в гнездах крестокрылов астродроиды немедленно засвистели, стоило их сенсорам засечь движение в ангаре и вывести роботов из режима гибернации. Храни Великая Сила того, кто догадался заранее подкатить к машинам лестницы на случай, если пилотам придется взлетать с разбега.

И такое, признаться, бывало.

— Левый ряд твой, — просипел Ведж, не узнал собственный голос и с трудом удержался, чтобы не выругаться. Не говорить. В идеале еще и не дышать, чтобы не травмировать лишний раз обожженную гортань, но… Новый приступ кашля будто ободрал горло изнутри когтистой лапой, и привкус крови во рту сделался сильнее. О том, что творилось в легких, не хотелось даже думать. Потому что если он не успеет запустить истребители и добраться до крейсера-носителя… то думать станет некому и нечем. Без медицинской помощи эта дрянь будет разъедать его изнутри пару суток, но он застрелится от боли еще до заката, чтобы не дожидаться конца, при котором начнет выплевывать изо рта куски сожженных легких.

Машину Люка он пропустил — ранкор знает, где того носило, но если он не эвакуировался вместе с остальными, то тоже бросится в ангар с истребителями, — а второй крестокрыл, как назло, запускался со скоростью вдрызг пьяного хатта, уже не способного воспринимать даже то, где находится верх, а где низ. Или так только казалось из-за отсутствия даже одной лишней секунды и необходимости запускать этого «хатта» прямо с лестницы, а не привычно устроившись в ложементе и защелкнув все ремни.

Ну же, ранкор тебя задери… Система жизнеобеспечения — включалась автоматически, напрочь игнорируя отсутствие пилота в кабине, — автопилот — по факту передававший управление астродроиду, — привязка маячка к кораблю-лидеру… Остальное — и в первую очередь, корректировку курса относительно лидера — дроид настроит сам, но и с первыми тремя пунктами вышло куда больше мороки, чем он мог себе позволить.

Проныра-два к взлету готов… «Третью» машину он проскочил, чтобы не тратить впустую время и энергию, Проныра-четыре… уже должен быть в главном ангаре, если только имперцы не зажали отступающих в клещи… Проныра-пять… дотащит «четвертого» любой ценой, даже если ему прикажут бросить раненых и спасать себя.

— Ведж! Ведж, бросай!

Она будто знала, о чем он думает. Но эти истеричные нотки в ее голосе…

— Ведж!

Двери ангара лязгнули одновременно с этим испуганным криком — заблокированный замок ожидаемо не продержался и минуты, — но обзор, как назло, закрывали выстроившиеся в ряд истребители. А вот негромкий звон металла по пермакритовому полу на мгновение показался оглушительным. Ведж едва успел спрыгнуть с лестницы, когда ворота ангара содрогнулись от взрыва термального детонатора. Кто там, Великая Сила, если она начала даже не с выстрела из бластера, а сразу с гранаты? Отряд штурмовиков?

— Ведж!

Ангар стремительно заволакивало дымом, но выросшая в этих клубах черная тень лишь поправила сбившуюся кислородную маску — словно сочла взрыв каким-то досадным недоразумением — и шагнула внутрь с нечеловеческой плавностью и скоростью, в одно мгновение переместившись на три с лишним ярда вперед.

— Взлетай! — почти завизжала Дарша, хватаясь за короткую боковую рукоять пристегнутого к левому бедру оборонительного шото, и воздух наполнился шипением бледного желтого луча.

Еще чего. Разбойная эскадрилья сначала стреляет, а потом уже разбирается.

Тень дернула головой, уклонившись от выстрела со всё той же нечеловеческой скоростью — а человек ли это вообще? — и мгновенно исчезла за ближайшим истребителем. Следом лязгнул по полу еще один детонатор. В ангаре оглушительно громыхнуло, перебив взрывом шасси невезучего крестокрыла — проклятье, одной машиной меньше, — и Дарша бросилась к собственному истребителю, не оборачиваясь. Лезть в рукопашную драку она, очевидно, уже не собиралась.

— Ведж! Делай, что я говорю!

Поспорил бы, если бы его не душила разъедающая горло и легкие имперская отрава. Тем более, что дураки, любящие подойти вплотную к лежащему противнику и пнуть его для проверки, в Альянсе надолго не задерживались. Банально не доживали до почетной отставки.

Воздух уже врывался в легкие даже не со свистом, а с оглушительными хрипами, и от стремительного подъема по лестнице перед глазами поплыли подозрительные круги.

— R-4… дефлекторы на максимум.

Только бы они глушили связь не на всех частотах. Если базу накрыли непробиваемым колпаком, то другие астродроиды просто потеряют сигнал маячка.

Горло сдавило новым приступом кашля, и круги перед глазами начали медленно темнеть.

— Ведж! — заскрипело в динамиках шлема вместе с очередными помехами. — Врубай автопилот!

Секунду… Сначала бы взлететь… Рычаг вертикального взлета пошел вверх слишком резко, дернув машину со скрежетом оторвавшихся от пермакрита шасси, и Ведж успел заметить, как внизу, в клубах медленно тающего дыма вновь поднимается черная тень.

Думать об этом уже не было сил.

***

На крейсере мон каламари, носившем странное название «Дом-1», царило дикое столпотворение, резко контрастировавшее со спокойствием оставшейся далеко позади базы «Эхо». Выражалось оно, впрочем, не в очередной беготне по длинным коридорам с неожиданными огромными иллюминаторами, заделанными с наружной стороны толстенными листами дюрастила — зрелище, скажем прямо, было едва ли не сюрреалистичное, — а в невероятной путанице всего и вся. Взявший на себя командование остатками эскадрильи Кливиан успел поругаться с полудюжиной человек и мон каламари, прежде чем наконец добился хоть какой-то информации об отставших пилотах.

— Медблок Це-7, отсек №4, — подытожил он, коротко кивнув какой-то мон каламари в лейтенантской форме, сумевшей всё же выяснить нынешнее местоположение Антиллеса и прочих. И выругался, потирая левую руку чуть выше локтя, прежде чем захромал в сторону ближайшего лифта. — Ситхова мать, это же другой конец корабля.

Трей подумал и потащился следом, с трудом переставляя ноги от усталости и мечтая лишь о горизонтальной койке и кружке чего-нибудь горячего. Даже плевать, каким оно будет на вкус. Но отбиваться от… кхм… коллектива из-за надуманных самим собой разногласий — мысль глупая и попросту детская, да и… Складывалось впечатление, что Кливиан попросту забыл про командира эскадрильи. Даже не сказал, был ли тот в медблоке, когда перечислял имена выживших на Хоте. Вот что у них за отношение к главному герою Альянса?

Корабельный лифт пронесся по шахте быстрее, чем Трей успел моргнуть — виной тому была дикая усталость, заставлявшая закрывать глаза на целых полминуты и проклинать всю галактику, всё же открывая их вновь, — и в нужном медблоке, отделенном от лифта еще одним длинным коридором с закрытыми дюрастилом иллюминаторами, немедленно обнаружилась новая неприятность.

Легендарного комэска нигде не было, а остальная эскадрилья пребывала в наполовину выведенном из строя состоянии. Трое из шестерых. Еще двое в лице капитана Эртнесса и мистрисс Катари орали друг на друга в лучших традициях сопливых голодрам, герои которых находили десять причин поссориться за каких-то пять-семь секунд. Разве что тут повод был повесомее.

— Вы бросили машины?! Вы хоть понимаете…?!

— Машины?! Да мы ноги еле унесли! Ты Дженсона видел?! Сходи полюбуйся, раз у тебя настолько дерьмовая память!

— Зир, — вмешался в обмен любезностями Селчу, сидящий на краю одной из двух коек с кислородной маской в руке. — Давай потише, тут люди спят.

— Он не спит. Уже, — глухо ответила присевшая на другую койку Ассант, не поднимая головы. Спутанные темно-рыжие волосы рассыпались по ее плечам в мятой, с пятнами пота, рубахе, неряшливым пологом скрывая и без того спрятанное в смуглых ладонях лицо. Стоящий рядом металлический штатив капельницы венчала перевернутая бутыль с бледно-голубой жидкостью и тянущаяся от нее гибкая прозрачная трубка. Вены от этого раствора сделались неестественно-яркими, четко проступающими под мертвенно-бледной кожей, от чего казалось, что предплечье до закатанного выше локтя рукава оплетала тонкая пронзительно-голубая сеть. От этого зрелища Трея невольно взяла оторопь. Даже сильнее, чем от вида прозрачной кислородной маски, под которой клубилась при каждом вдохе и выдохе такая же голубая пыль.

— А что…?

Вопрос прозвучал откровенно глупо, но неожиданно отвлек эскадрилью от выяснения отношений.

— Газовые гранаты, — огрызнулась мистрисс Катари, взбешенным зверем метавшаяся по тесному отсеку между двумя койками. — Ты еще Дженсона не видел. Эти-то всего пару раз вдохнули.

— Не пару, — по-прежнему глухо ответила Ассант, но подняла голову и перевела взгляд на Антиллеса. — Я не знаю, как он машину посадил. Думала, раньше задохнется.

Тот неожиданно поднял свободную от капельницы руку — действительно не спал, — сдвинул кислородную маску и просипел едва слышным голосом, с явным трудом приподняв веки:

— Не дождешься.

У Ассант дрогнули уголки искусанных губ, и она качнула головой, будто отгоняла какую-то мысль.

— Молчи лучше.

— Чего шумим? — пропустил ее ответ мимо ушей Антиллес и скосил глаза на недовольно застывшего в другом углу отсека капитана Эртнесса.

— Пытаемся понять, как мы выжили, — первой огрызнулась мистрисс Катари, не дав капитану вставить и слова.

— Чудом, Зир, — просипел Антиллес и вернул маску на место, вновь опустив веки. Ассант на мгновение прижала к лицу дрожащие руки, словно собиралась протереть глаза, и медленно, бесшумно выдохнула.

— Но машины… — вновь начал капитан Эртнесс.

— Да что ты привязался к этим машинам?! — немедленно вызверилась на него мистрисс Катари, резко поворачиваясь на низких каблуках космоботов. На лицо ей на мгновение упали короткие белокуро-пепельные волосы, слипшиеся на концах в тонкие потемневшие сосульки. — На кой ситх тебе истребители без пилотов?! Сам полетишь?!

Выпад прозвучал, как отвешенная изо всех сил пощечина. У Эртнесса дернулась в ответ щека и застыл, словно у мертвеца, взгляд.

— Зир, не гони, — вмешался Кливиан с тяжелым вздохом и устало потер виски. — Где Скайуокер?

— Понятия не имеем, — ответил Селчу, отняв от лица кислородную маску. — Мы потеряли с ним связь во время штурма базы. С принцессой Органой тоже.

— Про принцессу знаю, — кивнул Кливиан. — Соло забрал ее на «Сокол», это последняя радиопередача, которую мы получили. С тех пор они на связь не выходили, но, судя по всему, оторвались.

— Не знаю, — качнула головой Ассант. — Судя по времени радиопередачи, они взлетали гораздо позже нас. «Дом-1» к тому времени уже ушел в гиперпространство. Даже не представляю, что тогда творилось на орбите Хота.

На взгляд Трея, крейсер, напротив, ушел туда гораздо позднее, чем следовало, из-за чего имперцы от души потрепали его дефлекторные щиты и даже пробили в них брешь, заодно прорезав одну из дюрастиловых защитных панелей на огромных иллюминаторах. Результатом стала разгерметизация трех отсеков и гибель около двадцати членов экипажа, ответа точнее всё тот же Кливиан так и не добился. И совершенно этому не удивился, молча кивнув очередному мон каламари, пока Трей пытался унять дрожь от одной мысли о том, что следующий залп со звездных разрушителей может отправить в вакуум и его самого.

Откровенно говоря… желания геройствовать во имя свободы и справедливости у него как-то поубавилось. Но признаваться в этом эскадрилье было попросту стыдно. Он-то отделался максимально легко.

— Сколько у нас машин? — уточнил тем временем Кливиан, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мы увели три на автопилоте, — ответила Ассант, потирая плечи так, словно мерзла на ледяном ветру. — Они ждали нас на орбите, а огневой поддержки с планеты уже не было, так что… Мы-то прорвались, но астродроиды… — она качнула головой и попыталась пригладить растрепанные волосы, словно этот жест придавал ей уверенности. — Крестокрыл Скайуокера остался в ангаре, и… прости, Зир, я подорвала твою птичку.

— Ты? — невозмутимо уточнила мистрисс Катари. — А я уж было на имперцев подумала.

— Нет, я, — едва слышно вздохнула Ассант. — Узко направленным взрывом. Думала, убью, но… видимо, не рассчитала бросок.

— Так он пошел за вами? — неожиданно заинтересовался Селчу.

— Кто? — понял Кливиан.

— Понятия не имею, — качнул головой Селчу и поднес к лицу кислородную маску, сделав медленный глубокий вдох. — По виду гуманоид, но двигается с такой скоростью… От бластерных выстрелов уворачивается, сволочь. Я такого прежде вообще не видел. Если это какие-то новые штурмовики…

— Нет, — едва слышно ответила Ассант. — Создание даже одного такого взвода… Это слишком дорого даже для Императора.

Антиллес вновь открыл глаза, медленно поднял руку, сдвинув кислородную маску с клубящейся под ней непонятной голубой пылью, и просипел:

— Син…

Дождался, когда Ассант переведет на него взгляд, и спросил со ставшими уже привычными меланхоличными интонациями:

— Ты не хочешь объяснить? А то мне показалось… — фраза оборвалась на середине с отрывистым вдохом, словно его по-прежнему что-то душило. — Что ты знала о хвосте.

Ассант помедлила, вновь закрыла лицо подрагивающими руками и наконец качнула головой.

— Не знала. Но боялась, что он может… меня заметить. У них память, как у компьютера, запоминают абсолютно всё, что видят, а если… если меня искали тогда, то опознают и сейчас, вспомнив старые голографии.

— У них? — насторожилась мистрисс Катари, резко повернувшись к ней лицом. Ассант помолчала вновь, словно собиралась с духом, а затем отняла руки от лица, выпрямила спину и заговорила ровным голосом:

— У имперцев есть орбитальная станция... Научный центр, в котором проводятся опыты над… гуманоидными расами. Там собраны лучшие ученые-генетики, оборудовано несколько дюжин лабораторий и… поставляется любой материал, который только затребуют эти светлые умы. Цель исследований — генно-модифицированные солдаты. Возможно, личные телохранители Императора.

— В Империи терпеть не могут экзотов, — немедленно вставил капитан Эртнесс. — Вряд ли Император станет набирать в личную гвардию…

— Его гвардия носит закрытые доспехи, — отрезала мистрисс Катари. — Император может набрать в ее ряды кого угодно, и галактика никогда не узнает, что кто там под шлемами. Да и генные модификации — это не только хобот на пол-лица, — хмыкнула она и демонстративно моргнула прозрачными мигательными перепонками.

Антиллес сдвинул маску еще раз и просипел:

— А ты знаешь… где эта станция?

— Нет, — глухо ответила Ассант. — Я даже не помню, как выглядит та планета, да и… имперцы давно могли переместить станцию в другое место, опасаясь утечки информации после… — она осеклась, и Антиллес едва заметно качнул головой.

— Жаль. А то взяли бы пару корветов и… разнесли бы там всё к ситховой матери.

Ассант повернула голову и посмотрела на него с таким удивлением, словно ждала диаметрально противоположного ответа.

— Что? — сипло спросил Антиллес и вновь прижал к лицу кислородную маску.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что там разрабатывают? Ты его видел? Он в десятки раз лучше тех же республиканских клонов. Да один такой солдат стоит целого взвода штурмовиков и…!

— И чем мы тогда лучше Империи?

Ассант осеклась вновь, будто растерялась от такого ответа, и опустила глаза, часто заморгав. На мгновение Трею показалось, что она сейчас расплачется. От облегчения. Словно она действительно… считала, что Альянс не намного лучше Империи.

— Постойте-ка, — напомнил о себе капитан Эртнесс. — Откуда такая уверенность, что речь именно об этой базе? Откуда ты вообще о ней знаешь?

Ассант помолчала, словно задумавшись о чем-то постороннем, а затем вновь заговорила ровным отстраненным голосом.

— Мне было восемь, когда меня перевезли туда из приюта на Корусанте. По документам это проходило, кажется, как… как программа помощи детям сотрудников правительственных организаций. Военные, дипломатический корпус, не знаю, может, и еще кому-то не повезло.

— И что ты там делала? — фыркнул Эртнесс. — Пробирки подавала?

Ассант молча подняла на него черные провалы глаз и так же молча закатала рукава рубахи. Трей поначалу не понял, невольно заострив внимание лишь на золотистых узорах татуировок, браслетами обвивавших ее руки у запястий, на середине предплечий и у самых локтей. А затем присмотрелся, рефлекторно шагнув вперед, и разглядел шрамы на внутренней стороне предплечий. Следы от инъекций.

— Знаешь, какой толщины у них иглы? — спросила Ассант равнодушным голосом. — Взрослым, может, и не страшно, но у детей вены лопались только так. Не успевали сойти одни синяки, как уже появлялись новые. Но мне еще повезло. Я была слишком маленькая. Недостаточно… сформировавшаяся. Других вообще использовали как живые инкубаторы. В лучшем случае просто извлекали яйцеклетки. А в худшем подсаживали очередной плод своих генетических изысканий, чтобы понять, где он развивается лучше: в пробирке или в живой пятнадцатилетней девчонке.

На несколько мгновений в отсеке повисла гнетущая тишина и стало слышно, как что-то жужжит во внутренностях громоздкого концентратора, подающего по длинным шлангам кислород в маски Антиллеса и Селчу.

— М-мрази, — выплюнула мистрисс Катари, и в глазах у нее лихорадочно замелькали мигательные перепонки. А вот вновь открывший глаза Антиллес не выглядел даже удивленным.

— П-постойте, — капитан Эртнесс тоже запнулся, но упрямо продолжил задавать вопросы. — А как ты сбежала?

— Добрые люди помогли, — отрезала Ассант и скрестила руки на груди. На тыльной стороне ладоней вновь стали видны татуировки солнц с изогнутыми лучами. — К сожалению, они не были связаны с Альянсом, иначе эту ситхову базу разнесли бы еще пятнадцать лет назад. Признаться, мы бы даже не возражали, если бы ее взорвали вместе с нами. Всё лучше, чем жизнь подопытной крысы.

— Но ты догадывалась, что Империя будет тебя искать. Раз думала, что тебя узнает этот… И при этом ты столько лет светилась в контрабандистских притонах и… Да ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз ты могла навести на нас имперцев просто потому, что какой-то пьяница сболтнул, что Дарша Ассант теперь работает на Альянс?

Ассант посмотрела на него пронзительно-черными глазами, дернула краем рта и внезапно рассмеялась.

— В самом деле? Прости, Дар, мне придется тебя разочаровать. Дарша Ассант была падаваном Ордена Джедаев больше тридцати лет назад. Она погибла задолго до начала Клонических войн, насколько я знаю. В детстве мать часто рассказывала мне об Ордене. Просто не знала других сказок, вот и… пересказывала истории, которые слышала от джедаев во время работы в дипломатическом корпусе. «Дарша Ассант» была первым именем, что пришло мне в голову, когда люди, вытащившие меня из лаборатории, спросили, как меня зовут.

Она замолчала, уставилась куда-то в дюрастиловую стену пустыми черными глазами, а затем вновь качнула головой.

— Нет, мне не хватило ума солгать. Даже ради собственной безопасности. Я просто ненавидела их за то, что они… они взяли мое имя и сделали из него набор букв и цифр, словно я какая-то запчасть для их… идеального солдата. Объект, — голос у нее на мгновение сорвался, — Си-Эн-Дельта-четыре-два-восемь-Эл-один.

Как? Си-Эн…? Так поэтому… Син?

Мистрисс Катари, должно быть, подумала о том же.

— А как…? — спросила она тихим, почти робким голосом, и Ассант передернула плечами, словно от порыва ледяного ветра. Скосила глаза на Антиллеса, молча обменялась с ним взглядом — ситх их знает, о чем они оба думали в этот момент, но выглядело так, словно он спрашивал разрешение, — а затем она наконец кивнула. Антиллес сдвинул маску, оставляющую у него на лице красные следы, и просипел:

— Синдел Галариé.

— Хм… — протянул Кливиан, задумчиво дернув бровью. Казалось, его в этой истории удивило разве что существование каких-то идеальных имперских солдат. — Можешь рассказать об этой базе подробнее? Что за дрянь они могли там сделать и как ее проще всего убить? А то я сомневаюсь, что мы больше ее не встретим.

— Проще всего? — повторила Ассант и вновь дернула краем рта в циничной ухмылке. — Вам — по старинке, Хобби. Даже генно-модифицированный солдат не переживет залп из пушек крестокрыла.

 _Ну-ну_ , мрачно подумал Трей, отказываясь воспринимать услышанное всерьез и вообще признавать существование… подобного даже в рядах Империи. _Если нам еще повезет оказаться в кабине истребителя при встрече с таким солдатом._


	6. VI: Среди звезд, часть первая

Гибкие серо-зеленые лекку, казалось, жили собственной жизнью, извиваясь в понятных лишь самой Цесси жестах. Острые когти постукивали по краю датапада, лоб хмурился в так не свойственной ей растерянности, и сизые губы раз за разом кривились в недовольной этой растерянностью гримасе.

— Как думаешь, кто возглавит эскадрилью, если Скайуокер так и не вернется?

— Он вернется, — не согласился Ведж, в тысячный раз пытаясь протереть глаза и сосредоточиться на мерцающей над столом голограмме.

Такое уже бывало. Хотя бы раз, но с каждым из них. Теряли маячки, отставали от эскадрильи, садились, где придется, на горящем истребителе — так или иначе, но каждый из них хотя бы раз пропадал с радаров, и остальным оставалось лишь гадать, жив ли он вообще. Многие так и не вернулись. Сгинули где-то в космосе или в имперском плену, так и не сумев послать хоть какой-то сигнал о помощи.

Но у Люка шансов на успешное возвращение было в тысячу раз больше, чем у любого из них. Просто… нужно дать ему время. Им всем нужно это время. Нужна хотя бы короткая, но передышка. Возможность остановиться и выдохнуть, не срываясь то в новый патруль, то сразу в бой.

Возможность… подумать.

Цесси подперла подбородок рукой в закатанном до локтя рукаве, рассеянно царапнула когтями сизую щеку — лекку будто исполняли какой-то заковыристый танец, — и спросила:

— И что у вас происходит?

— М-м-м?

— Не отпирайся. У тебя всегда был… пунктик на ее счет. Но сначала ты не успел, потому что сам этого не понимал, а теперь… Думаешь, не поймет она? Или другие? Глупости, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Я бы поняла. Иначе я была бы плохим другом.

— Так говоришь, будто тебя здесь нет, — хмыкнул Ведж, и она ответила странным, полным непонятной горечи взглядом.

— Так меня и нет. Ты разве забыл? — согласилась Цесси тихим голосом, и перед глазами вдруг полыхнуло рыжее пламя мгновенно гаснущего среди звезд взрыва. Всего секунда яркой вспышки среди густой черноты и затихающее, заглушенное собственным хрипом эхо голосов.

_— Ситх! Дефлекторам и гипердвигателю хана!_

_— Катапультируйся! Цесси! Это приказ!_

_— Не выйдет, Ведж,_ — угасал вдруг ставший таким спокойным голос, пока он хрипел и кашлял, царапая пальцами край жесткой койки. — _Вы не успеете убраться отсюда, если будете подбирать меня._

Рядом зажужжали какие-то приборы, запищало десятком возмущенных датчиков, защелкало внутри громоздкого концентратора, но сброшенная маска валялась где-то на полу рядом с койкой, распыляя кислород в пустоту. И ситх с ней: первым делом он отодрал цепляющиеся за кожу и волосы на груди датчики, пока в отсек не сбежалась половина медицинских дроидов, выясняя, что здесь за шум в неположенное время.

Один дроид, впрочем, всё же ожил. Должно быть, стоял где-нибудь в углу в режиме гибернации на экстренный случай.

— Сэр, не делайте резких движений, — буквально ввинтился в уши резкий металлический голос. — Последний анализ показал высокое содержание токсинов в вашей крови. Рекомендовано увеличить дозу болеутоляющего, детоксикационного и снотворного препаратов, чтобы избежать возможных...

_Иди ты… Дераформином сразу накачайте, чего уж мелочиться._

Впрочем, может и накачивают. Они же не говорят, какие именно препараты вводят. И пациенты от такого лечения сразу становится тихие и смирные. В глубокой отключке не слишком-то получается возмущаться из-за врачебных назначений.

— Сэр…

— Нет… — просипел Ведж, не узнавая собственный голос.

— Сэр, это для вашего же блага.

— Я сказал… нет. Никакого… снотворного.

_Попробуй только… сунуться ко мне с этой иглой. На болты разберу._

***

Тишина в длинном, погруженном в густой полумрак коридоре не была полной. Щелкали где-то в отдалении датчики, бдительно следящие за состоянием корабельной системы жизнеобеспечения, слабо гудели вентиляционные генераторы, перерабатывая углекислый газ в кислород и вновь подавая его через узкие решетчатые отверстия в стенах и потолке. Предательски поскрипывали дешевой искусственной кожей высокие сапоги, выдавая ее приближение гораздо раньше, чем начинали звучать сами шаги. Не то, чтобы она кралась намеренно… Но тишина дремлющего коридора, так резко контрастировавшая с шумом несущего вахту соседнего уровня, производила почти гнетущее впечатление и заставляла ее идти вдвое тише и осторожнее, чем обычно.

— Ты, кажется, должен лежать, — заметила Дарша вполголоса, останавливаясь в ярде от длинного иллюминатора с убранным щитом. В сумраке одиноких бледных ламп мерещилось, будто никакого транспаристила и нет, и достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы почувствовать пронизывающий до костей холод вакуума и слабый жар далеких белых звезд. Сделать всего один неосторожный шаг и провалиться в лишенную воздуха пустоту.

— Належался уже, спасибо, — хрипло ответил Ведж, поворачиваясь всем корпусом и опираясь рукой на транспаристил. Ее взгляд невольно метнулся следом, к белеющему в темноте предплечью с закатанным до локтя рукавом. Чтобы не смотреть на осунувшееся лицо с синими подглазьями и жесткой черной щетиной на щеках и подбородке.

Что ни говори… руки у него были красивые.

_Но думаешь, так я не замечу, насколько сильно они дрожат?_

— Капельницу, я надеюсь, не сам выдрал?

Уголок его губ дернулся в вялой усмешке.

— Нет, я, конечно, люблю рисковать, но предпочитаю делать это в кабине крестокрыла. Там хотя бы катапульта стоит. Не спится?

 _А сам-то?_ — раздраженно подумала Дарша и перевела взгляд на далекую россыпь звезд в высоком иллюминаторе. Среди подмигивающих белых и желтых огоньков в бескрайней черноте виднелся завиток отливающей в красноту туманности. В этом темном росчерке было что-то знакомое, но… в галактике могло найтись с полсотни таких туманностей. И сотни иных мест, откуда она могла видеть нечто подобное.

Если подумать… куда ее только не заносило за эти десять лет.

— Син?

Она не ответила. Побоялась, что едва откроет рот, как у нее вырвется что-то такое — что-то настолько глупое, жалкое, беспомощное и безнадежное, — что прогонит его обратно в медблок быстрее, чем любая газовая граната.

— Эй. Не отворачивайся от меня.

Глаза предательски защипало, и она часто заморгала, пытаясь это скрыть. Но, разумеется, выдала себя только сильнее.

— Я… — _так устала. А всё становится только хуже и хуже._ — Говорила с адмиралом. Через сутки вылетаю на Нар-Шаддаа. Техникам нужно время, чтобы подготовить к полету мое любимое корыто.

На один удар сердца в коридоре повисла действительно гнетущая тишина.

— И когда ты собиралась об этом сказать?

Вообще не собиралась. Во всяком случае до самого вылета.

— Тебе там делать нечего.

— Действительно, — согласился Ведж, и голос у него прозвучал еще более хрипло, чем прежде. — То ли дело тебе. Женщины в таких местах вообще не привлекают внимания. Особенно красивые и одинокие.

Красивые? Нашел, о чем сказать. Впрочем, мужская привычка смотреть сначала на лицо и лишь потом на всё остальное была для нее не в новинку. Давно уже.

— Мы потеряли семнадцать кораблей. И не каких-нибудь, уж прости, истребителей, а тяжелых транспортников. Ты сам видел, что творилось на орбите.

 _Если бы командование не вызвало заранее мон каламарские крейсера, приказав им ждать в соседней системе, нас бы попросту разорвали еще до того, как мы хотя бы успели послать сигнал о помощи. И это если не вспоминать о Дерре_ _IV_ _и прочих наших… провалах._

— Да мы попросту обескровлены. Не перебивай меня, Ведж! Нам не на чем летать, нечем это всё чинить и… И летать у нас тоже некому.

_Не успели даже восстановить эскадрилью, как снова лишились половины пилотов. Да и кого, спрашивается, в эту эскадрилью набрали? Половина — гражданские в худшем смысле этого слова, а то и вовсе вчерашние школьники. Костяк всё тот же — ты, Дженсон, Кливиан, Селчу… Все, как один, военные или… так или иначе знают, как обращаться с оружием. А остальные… умирают быстрее, чем вы успеваете хотя бы запомнить их имена. Какая у нас вообще надежда на победу, если даже элитная эскадрилья теряет по трети своих пилотов едва ли не в каждом бою?_

— Ты не сядешь за штурвал истребителя еще неделю. Дженсон — три. А то и месяц. При таком раскладе последнее, что я должна делать — это вставать в позу и говорить, что не полечу договариваться с контрабандистами.

— Это не значит, что нужно лететь туда в одиночку, — парировал Ведж, ничуть не убежденный ее тирадой. Зря только репетировала.

— А что мне сделать? Затребовать гвардию Императора для охраны?

На несколько мгновений в полутемном коридоре вновь повисла тишина. И перед этим проклятым внутренним взором будто стремительно сгущалась черная буря, застилая нахмуренные брови, недовольно сжатые губы и неожиданно злые глаза.

— В чем дело? — спросила Дарша. Ведь не в этой же ситховой Луне Контрабандистов. Они оба там были. Они оба знали, что дельцов на Нар-Шаддаа в первую очередь интересуют деньги. Неважно, кто ты — мужчина, женщина, ребенок, человек, экзот, да хоть робот-секретарь, — на Луне тебе продадут что угодно, если есть чем платить. И не тронут даже пальцем, если ты сам не вздумаешь лезть в бутылку. Выгодная сделка важнее.

— У меня такое чувство, будто ты вздумала свести счеты… Уж не знаю, с Альянсом или сразу с жизнью? Ты знала, что он такое, и всё равно собиралась с ним драться. А теперь пытаешься сбежать отсюда при первой же возможности.

Вовсе нет. А может… может, и да.

— Син? Ты боишься, что приведешь его к нам? Или наоборот, считаешь нас обузой?

— Ты бы не справился. Он сильнее, быстрее и… Он превосходит обычного человека по всем параметрам. Ты знаешь, о чем я, — отрезала Дарша, не давая вставить и слова. — Да, я сама не представляю и половины того, на что я могла бы быть способна, если бы меня хоть кто-то учил. Но я всё равно быстрее любого у вас. Я предчувствую удар, я знаю, когда на меня хотят напасть со спины. В ближнем бою у меня куда больше шансов, чем у тебя.

— Поэтому я и не ввязываюсь в ближний бой, — парировал Ведж точно таким же тоном.

Солгал и глазом не моргнул. В масштабах звездных боев ближним называли как раз таки схватку истребителей, пока крейсеры-носители вели дальний, обмениваясь залпами турболазеров.

— Я не понимаю, — качнула головой Дарша и заправила за ухо прядь волос. Зря. Жест вышел слишком резким и нервным. Слишком… очевидным. — Я дерусь — это плохо, я бегу — это опять плохо. Так что мне остается? Просто встать и умереть?

— Ты бежишь от тех, кто пытается тебе помочь.

— Помочь чем? Умереть вместе со мной? Спасибо, обойдусь.

В коридоре вновь повисла тишина. Раздраженная, даже злая, ощущаемая, как кипящая черная смола, мгновенно забивающая рот и нос густым и раскаленным, сжигающая гортань, как этот ситхов имперский газ. _Значит… всё-таки обуза._

Казалось бы… что еще она может сказать, чтобы всё стало еще хуже?

— Ведж… Он что-нибудь говорил обо мне? — спросила Дарша, глядя сквозь далекий темный завиток звездной туманности, и увидела краем глаза, как на его лице появилось растерянное выражение. Нахмурились прямые черные брови, и в глубине зрачков будто отразились зеленые выстрелы СИД-истребителей. Будто дыхнуло ей прямо в лицо черной пустотой рукотворного каньона, ощетинившегося дюжинами лазерных пушек.

— Я… уже и не вспомню, прости.

— Ясно. Забудь.

Тишину полутемного коридора отчетливо прорезал тяжелый хриплый вздох.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Биггс был хорошим человеком, и…

_И его смерть — самая большая несправедливость в этой ситховой галактике?_

— Была другая женщина, — ответила Дарша, не меняя интонации. — Я знаю. У нас всего-то и было, что пара недель, но я знала, что есть другая. Он думал о ней до самого конца.

Она видела эту порой набегавшую на его лицо тень и знала, что неважно, промолчит она или начнет говорить — что угодно, любые слова поддержки или просто ничего не значащую чушь, — это не прогонит призрака за его плечом.

— Она есть у всех, — неожиданно ответил Ведж. — Не женщина, так друг, ведомый, ведущий, просто случайный пехотинец, которого видишь впервые в жизни и всего каких-то пару секунд, прежде чем… Они так врезаются нам в память, потому что мы живые люди, а не ситховы дроиды. Однажды, — сухо хмыкнул он, глядя на едва плывущие мимо звезды сквозь собственное отражение, — мы свихнемся ото всех этих смертей именно потому, что мы люди. Если уже не свихнулись.

Она думала так же. Тогда, на Явине. Когда хотела выть от боли и не понимала, за что. Когда думала, что с ней наконец-то случилось что-то хорошее… И не видела другого взгляда, мгновенно находившего ее в любой толпе.

— _Пойду посмотрю, что там с топливными шлангами,_ — звенел в ушах собственный смех пьяной от счастья девчонки.

_— Беги, беги, красавица. Уже полчаса собираешься._

_— И соберусь! Привет, Ведж._

Она смеялась и не замечала, как щеки будто касается белое перо, стоило только произнести это имя. Как чего-то внутри касается призрачное чувство чужой растерянности.

— _Привет, Син…_

Она чувствовала на себе этот задумчивый взгляд до тех самых пор, пока не выходила из ангара. Но не понимала, что он значит.

_Быть может, ты просто жалел, что теряешь друга. Обоих друзей разом, рядом с которыми вдруг не осталось места для кого-то третьего. Или… быть может, где-то в глубине души ты жалел, что не успел сделать первый шаг. Быть может, ты даже не думал об этом, пока не увидел нас вместе. Пока не понял, что несмотря на смех и все эти признания, свое имя я так и не доверила никому, кроме тебя. Может… именно поэтому теперь ты отказываешься уходить, даже когда я сама пытаюсь тебя прогнать? Ты знаешь, что я лгу, потому что я с самого начала пустила тебя дальше, чем следовало._

— _Ведж Антиллес._

 _— Синдел Галарие́_ , — имя вырвалось прежде, чем она успела подумать. Прежде, чем пальцы успели коснуться протянутой ей навстречу руки. Быть может, ее просто удивил вид этого нескладного мальчишки с увязанными в низкий хвост черными волосами. Потому что глаза у него были серьезные совсем не по-мальчишески. — _То есть… Дарша Ассант._

Мальчишка вопросительно поднял прямую бровь, но взгляд остался серьезным. Словно… предлагающим мгновенно забыть об этой оплошности, если она хочет.

— _Так как всё-таки?_

Если бы она сама это знала.

_Они забрали даже мое имя, понимаешь? Но если я сдамся, если я откажусь от него… Если больше никогда не услышу, как его произносит кто-то… близкий… Значит, я уже проиграла._

— Ведж…

— Мне это не нравится, Син, — ответил он, по-прежнему глядя на далекие звезды сквозь собственное отражение. — Я не пытаюсь занять его место, но мне не нравится то, с какой самоотверженностью ты лезешь в самое пекло. Причем одна.

_А это вопрос нашего выживания, не так ли? Они перестреляют нас втрое быстрее, если мы будем драться с ними в одиночку. Потому что за ними вся галактика, а нас всего-то… сколько? Если считать только тех, кто может и умеет держать в руках оружие? Да в некоторых системах даже планетарные силы обороны больше, не правда ли?_

— Его место? — повторила Дарша, прекрасно зная, что должна была спросить вовсе не об этом. — В самом деле? Я не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, но я не вещь, которую можно взять без разрешения хозяина. И рядом со мной нет никакого «места», которое только и ждет, чтобы его занял мужчина.

Она повернулась, чтобы уйти — не нужно было приходить, не нужно было вообще начинать этот разговор, — и почувствовала, как плеча коснулась чужая рука. Почти услышала это растерянное _«нет… постой… объясни, что, ситх побери, творится у тебя в голове»_. Дарша остановилась, встретилась с ним взглядом и, помедлив, протянула вперед обе руки.

_Иди ко мне._

Наощупь он оказался горячим, как в лихорадке. Уткнулся носом ей в волосы и замер, словно боялся, что его вот-вот оттолкнут, решив, что с него довольно и этого мимолетного объятия. Что скажут какую-нибудь морализаторскую чушь вроде «как можно, вы ведь были друзьями».

 _Да, были. И я знаю, что ты бы предпочел первым умереть в том каньоне, если бы только сам не превратился в угрозу и для них, и для всех нас. А я…_ _Я любила его. Глупо это отрицать. Но… не знаю, может, я не права, но я не стану оплакивать его всю жизнь. Я знаю, что это никому не поможет. Я… уже его оплакала. Я только и хочу, что разнести эту ситхову Империю на мелкие осколки, чтобы отомстить и за него, и за себя, и… за тебя._

_И я не хочу терзаться на пустом месте, если… мы сделаем это вместе. В конце концов, разве это любовь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы любимый человек был счастлив? Если… он действительно что-то ко мне чувствовал, то он не станет думать, что я его предала._

***

Вид у стоящего посреди шумного ангара фрахтовика был до того потрепанный, что Трей даже замялся у опущенного трапа — настолько узкого, что по нему и одному человеку пришлось бы идти боком, — не решаясь войти внутрь. Поэтому голоса — возмущенный женский и хриплый мужской — догнали его как раз в тот момент, когда он раздумывал, не развалится ли фрахтовик на части при первой же попытке прогреть двигатели.

— Я запру тебя в медблоке! На неделю! Нет, на месяц!

— Хорошо.

— Будешь месяц дышать одной только бактой!

— Как скажешь.

— И никакого алкоголя, азартных игр и чем вы там еще занимаетесь в свободное время?!

— Ну, в камере с бактой по-другому и не получится.

— Да хватит со мной соглашаться!

— Я думал, ты этого и ждешь.

— Не зли меня, Ведж! Чего стоишь, парень? Заходи.

— А… это оно? — неуверенно уточнил Трей, оборачиваясь на звук их голосов, и Ассант демонстративно подбоченилась, смяв пальцами полы свободной белой туники, выпущенной поверх ремня с бластером и оттенявшей ее смуглую кожу и гладкие рыжие волосы, скользящие по плечам при каждом движении.

— Да, это мое любимое ведро с болтами. А ты на что рассчитывал? На «Тысячелетний Сокол»?

— «Сокол» тоже ведро, — хрипло хмыкнул у нее за спиной Антиллес, постукивая пальцами по рукояти бластера в длинной набедренной кобуре. — Причем еще старее этого.

— Ты, главное, своему соотечественнику такого не говори, — парировала Ассант, обернувшись на него через плечо. — А то знаю я вашу братию. Начнете пальбу в три секунды.

— Тебя послушать, так кореллиане — это какая-то отдельная раса, — кривовато усмехнулся Антиллес и сделал приглашающий жест рукой в сторону опущенного трапа. Пропустил ее вперед.

— Кореллианские мужчины — без сомнения, — согласилась Ассант, негромко постукивая низкими каблуками кожаных сапог по видавшему гораздо лучшие времена дюрастилу. — Только на вас периодически находит это специфическое настроение под названием «Я сейчас взорву ради тебя всю галактику». Причем «ты» — это далеко не всегда женщина.

— Да, иногда это бутылка вирренского.

Трей уныло поплелся следом под негромкий смех в два голоса, гадая, за что ему всё это. Нет, силком его в Альянс никто не тащил — даже на перевозку грузов для «одной недружественной Империи организации» он подписался сам, во имя свободы и мечтая о подвигах, — но реальность упорно расходилась со всеми, даже самыми мрачными его представлениями. Лететь на Нар-Шаддаа? Сейчас? Он даже не знал толком, где это — в Пространстве Хаттов, если верить картам галактики, но одно дело посмотреть на голограмму и совсем другое действительно представлять, что это и где находится, — и не понимал, за что его… списали в пилоты транспортника после первого же боя. Не так уж он и… безнадежен. Да, не сбил ни одного противника, но хотя бы сам сумел выжить. Пусть и чудом. И уже подумал, что в следующем бою уж точно справится, как вдруг…

Объяснения из разряда «она твоя ведущая» тоже утешали слабо. Что он теперь, всю жизнь будет ходить за ней, как привязанный? Одно дело — бой, но тащиться на какую-то Луну Контрабандистов… Других пилотов что ли не нашлось? Нет, он знал про нехватку запчастей, боеприпасов и… по слухам, уже и медикаментов, как слышал и о том, что это не единственный фрахтовик, вылетевший с крейсера за последние трое стандартных суток, но другие повстанцы вроде бы отправлялись на дружественные Альянсу планеты. Ассант же несло в самый настоящий контрабандистский притон, занимавший целый планетоид — или что это за Луна? — где-то в Пространстве Хаттов. Но если Трея приписал к ее, с позволения сказать, кораблю один из офицеров мон каламари — вспомнить бы еще, как его звали, — то участие в «операции» Антиллеса явно не предполагалось. Оно и верно: кашлять и задыхаться он, кажется, уже перестал, но хрипел всё равно как-то нездорово.

Впрочем, стало понятно, почему вылет внезапно отложили на двое суток. Трей уж было понадеялся, что они вообще никуда не полетят, но теперь выяснилось, что Ассант просто ждала своего… Кто он ей, собственно?

Внутри фрахтовик тоже не радовал: вода с потолка — то есть, из системы охлаждения, — конечно, не капала, да и узкие, дающие желтоватый свет лампы тоже не коротили, но общий вид у кораблика оставался неказистым и попросту обшарпанным. Вот уж точно… ведро с болтами. Сколько ему? Лет сорок?

Да и корабельная рубка не была рассчитана на троих пилотов разом.

— Я рассчитал координаты для гиперпрыжков, пока морозился в медблоке…

— Я разберусь, — перебила Ассант и выдернула из пальцев Антиллеса инфочип, мгновенно воткнув его в едва заметное глазу гнездо на приборной панели. — Свободен. Вторая каюта в твоем распоряжении.

— Я надеюсь, ты хоть кислородный концентратор туда не притащила?

— Будешь паясничать — отправишься обратно в медблок!

— Ладно-ладно, — ехидно прохрипел Антиллес, подняв руки в примирительном жесте, и вышел из рубки. Ассант не глядя указала Трею пальцем на кресло второго пилота и щелкнула по какому-то сенсору на панели.

— Хм…

— А зачем делать столько прыжков? — рискнул спросить Трей, тоже оценив мерцающую в воздухе голограмму: столбик в дюжину с лишним координат, среди которых не было ни одной даже отдаленной знакомой.

— Чтобы сбить со следа. По вектору входа в систему можно просчитать общее направление.

Трей сделал вид, что понял. Не то, чтобы он вообще не знал принципа гиперпрыжков, но летал всегда проторенными торговыми маршрутами, и координаты за него считал компьютер. Антиллес тоже вряд ли высчитывал всё это вручную, но даже для того, чтобы набросать подобный маршрут на звездной карте, нужно было просидеть над этой картой минимум пару-тройку часов, выбирая наиболее оптимальную траекторию. А то и дольше.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, — запоздало хмыкнула Ассант и щелкнула каким-то тумблером.

Приборная панель вспыхнула дюжиной разноцветных огней разом.


	7. VII: Среди звезд, часть вторая

В крохотном иллюминаторе виднелись сине-белые отсветы гиперпространства, сталкивающиеся с тусклым желтым светом горящих в каюте ламп и растворяющиеся в нем после короткой, едва заметной глазу борьбы. Дарша рассеянно смотрела сквозь переливы возникающего на границе столкновения цвета, то поглаживая ладонью плечо в смявшейся рубахе и коротко стриженный затылок, то перебирая пальцами неряшливо отросшую челку, падающую на лоб и закрытые глаза. На бедро ощутимо давила тяжелая голова, обтянутые искусственной кожей колени обхватила горячая рука, и тишину в каюте нарушало только размеренное хрипловатое дыхание.

Так тихо… спокойно… Так… мимолетно. Она опустила взгляд и вновь провела всей ладонью по его плечу, уже чувствуя, что это спокойствие не более, чем очередное затишье перед бурей. Отсчитывая один удар сердца, второй, третий… Прежде, чем Ведж вздрогнул, словно кто-то с силой толкнул его в спину, и дернулся куда-то в сторону, вскидывая голову.

— Тише, — пробормотала Дарша вполголоса, притягивая его обратно, и положила руку ему на затылок. — Всё хорошо.

— М-м-м, — вяло протянул Ведж, словно хотел сказать «да если бы», и вновь обхватил ее ноги, уткнувшись лбом в колени. От ощущения легшей на бедро руки резко, без предупреждения, перехватило дыхание, заставляя закусить нижнюю губу и замереть, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, чтобы не завыть и не дернуться прочь. Отползти в самый темный угол, надеясь, что пройдут мимо и не заметят, выберут другую, выберут…

— Син? — голос у него по-прежнему звучал хрипло и доносился словно издалека, сквозь заполняющий капсулу густой непрозрачный раствор. И перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги. Она не сразу поняла, что зажмурилась. И не сразу почувствовала, как одеревеневшее от ужаса тело обняли чужие руки. Горячие, как в лихорадке, а вовсе не те ледяные, будто сделанные из какого-то камня или металла, что…

— Син, — повторил Ведж, и она вдруг поняла, что прячет лицо у него на плече, стискивая в пальцах его рубаху. Виска осторожно коснулись теплые губы. — Что они сделали?

— Ничего, — с трудом выдавила Дарша, не узнавая в этом хрипе собственный голос. — Нет, правда… Ничего… такого.

Его губы коснулись уха, щеки — снова и снова, — обожгли дыханием уголок ее собственного рта, и Дарша отодвинулась, выпрямляя спину и откидывая голову назад. _Соберись._

_Проклятье. Давно такого не было._

— Прости, — пробормотала она и попыталась вновь спрятать лицо, но руки остановила на середине движения чужая горячая ладонь.

— Не смей за них извиняться, — отрезал Ведж, и она не удержалась, придвинулась обратно и уткнулась лицом ему в шею в распахнутом вороте рубахи. — Что они сделали? — повторил он, зарываясь пальцами в ее волосы, и ухо вновь обожгло горячим дыханием. — Скажи мне.

_Скажи, что сделать мне._

— Ничего, — пробормотала Дарша, догадавшись, о чем он подумал. — Это были просто… осмотры. Никакого, — из груди невольно вырвался хриплый истеричный смешок, — подтекста. Просто… желание убедиться, что материал в полном порядке. Или… что он всё еще не готов.

_Не подойдет. Недоразвитая._

Она всё еще слышала это «недоразвитая», когда порой смотрела на себя в зеркало. Маленькая испуганная девочка, прячущаяся в теле взрослой женщины. Девочка, до белых глаз боявшаяся, что кто-нибудь _такой же_ посмотрит на то, как она пытается спрятать под мешковатой рубахой грудь, закрыть распущенными волосами линию шеи и демонстративно положить руку на бластер или рукоять оборонительного шото. Чтобы каждый посмотревший на нее имперец видел оружие, а не думал, что она _подойдет_.

И на мгновение ей показалось, что она попросту захлебнется во всколыхнувшемся в ответ водовороте злости и почему-то отчаяния, но захлестнувшее ее ощущение схлынуло так же быстро, как и обрушилось на нее за секунду до этого.

— Я в порядке. У меня нет… проблем с тем, чтобы переспать с мужчиной.

Великая Сила. Какая глупая фраза. И неуместная бравада. Как будто он ей это предлагает.

— Я вовсе не…

— Я знаю, — глухо сказала Дарша, не давая ему закончить и пытаясь подавить желание прижаться еще сильнее, просунуть руки под смявшуюся ото сна рубаху и изо всех сил сжать его бедрами, чтобы он сорвался и попросту выбил из нее этот иррациональный страх. Нет, он не поймет, на что она порой шла, только бы избавиться от ощущения, что сейчас ее вновь распнут на металлическом столе и эти ледяные руки… Она не помнила даже лицо. Одни только эти руки, от прикосновения которых кожа мгновенно покрывалась мурашками. — Я пытаюсь не… не делать из этого трагедии. Потому что если я буду жить одними только этими воспоминаниями, то… проще уж сразу застрелиться. Хотя… поначалу я перестаралась.

Ведж не ответил — вслух, не сумев подобрать слова, но наверняка зная, что она почувствовала его смешанное со злостью недоумение, — и она подняла голову, прижавшись лбом к его колючей щеке.

_Он не хочет этого знать. Ты не хочешь ему рассказывать. Ты хоть представляешь, что он ответит?_

— Это… был мой первый вылет на… на службе у Альянса. Не Нар-Шаддаа, но тоже какой-то контрабандистский притон. И… уж не знаю, что его так заинтересовало, но он сказал, будто у меня глаза не женщины, а перегоревшего дроида. И предложил… внести изменения в сделку. Отдать часть товара не за деньги, а… Я не продавалась, — отрезала Дарша, не решаясь поднять глаза. — Это он продавал, а я покупала. И меня устраивала цена, потому что… Не знаю, наверное, для этого есть какое-то умное название, но тогда мне часто казалось, будто я… существую отдельно от собственного тела. Я смотрела на свои руки и не понимала, что они мои, поднималась со стула или шла по коридору, но чувствовала себя так, словно болтаюсь в невесомости и вместо меня двигается кто-то другой. Я… даже не всегда узнавала себя в зеркале. И тогда я… будто смотрела на всё это со стороны, — она замолчала, переводя дыхание, и закончила недрогнувшим голосом. — Я была не одна в том полете. И не прошло и недели после моего возвращения, как пошли разговоры о том, что я шлюха. Вот с чего всё началось. Хотя этого уже никто и не помнит.

— Ты не шлюха.

— Нет, шлюха, — равнодушно ответила Дарша, глядя на падающую на пол каюты бледную тень. Одну на двоих. — Это был не единственный случай. Я выбивала это ситхово оружие любой ценой, потому что… Должна была, ситх меня побери. Я знала, что если я этого не сделаю, то кто-нибудь из вас может не пережить следующего боя с имперцами.

_И ты ведь догадывался. Не знал наверняка, но не мог не слышать, что они говорят обо мне. Дело вовсе не в безопасности. Ты просто пытаешься не дать мне вновь расплатиться привычным способом. Но почему? Тебе жаль меня, или ты, как любой мужчина, не хочешь делиться тем, что уже считаешь своим?_

— Не нужно было. Никакое оружие не стоит того, чтобы…

— Чья-то жизнь тоже?

На несколько ударов сердца в каюте повисла горькая тишина. _Тебе нечего на это ответить. Даже не пытайся. Либо солжешь, и я сразу это пойму, либо…_

— Ведж… Ты говорил, у всех есть женщина, или друг, или… А у тебя кто?

Тишина стала горше, отчаяннее, словно расползаясь по каюте ядовитым дымом, разъедающим всё на своем пути. Заволакивающим и без того тусклые лампы, сгущающимся вокруг, стелящимся по дюрастиловому полу и вместе с тем клубящимся так близко… Дарша отодвинулась инстинктивно, потянула его за собой, не задумываясь о том, как тесно будет вдвоем на узкой койке. Прижимая тяжелую голову к своему плечу, переплетая ноги, позволяя обхватить себя поперек ребер и притворяясь, будто это вовсе не ее грудь сейчас вздымается так, что натянувшаяся на ней туника, того гляди, затрещит по швам.

— Расскажи мне. Если хочешь.

Было что-то еще. Пожар на заправочной платформе, исчезающие в короткой рыжей вспышке истребители, падающие под лазерными выстрелами пилоты, едва успевшие надеть летные комбинезоны... Но кроме всего этого… был кто-то еще. Кто-то, о ком он никогда не говорил.

Женщина.

— Ее звали Мэла. Ее отец работал механиком на кореллианской луне и… сотрудничал с Альянсом.

— И ты присоединился к Альянсу… потому что хотел быть с ней?

— Нет, — едва слышно ответил Ведж, и шею защекотало его дыханием. — Она говорила, что повстанцам нужен такой пилот, но я… вовсе не собирался улетать с Кореллии. Пока их с отцом не раскрыли, и один… имперский ублюдок не разбомбил всё поселение. Я даже не знаю, выжила ли она.

Дарша не глядя отыскала его руку, начав поглаживать дрожащую, словно он изо всех сил давил на гашетку, ладонь.

— Вообще мало что помню. Я вывел корабль из гиперпространства как раз, когда над ними носились бомбардировщики. И, кажется, начал стрелять. Потом удирать, потому что толку от меня одного не было никакого. А когда смог вернуться и всё же спуститься в город… там были одни руины. Я даже не успел сказать… что люблю ее. После этого… Альянс показался мне единственным выходом. В кабине крестокрыла не было времени думать о том, как бы всё сложилось, если бы я вернулся чуть раньше.

_Тебя бы убили вместе с ней. Но ты и сам это знаешь, просто не можешь признать. Не мне тебя заставлять._

Дарша протянула руку, касаясь его щеки — _посмотри на меня, посмотри,_ — прочертила пальцами линию от нижней челюсти к виску, видя затухающие зеленые вспышки в черных, как уголь, зрачках, и наклонила голову, коснувшись губами горячего лба. Потянулась к нему, прижимая дрожащие пальцы к колючим щекам, соприкасаясь с ним лбом и носом, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своих губах… И он повел головой в сторону, не давая себя поцеловать.

— Прости. Я… не хочу делать этого так. Хотя бы… в первый раз.

На каком-то ржавом корыте, несущемся сквозь гиперпространство? Так себе местечко для того, чтобы… заняться любовью. Другое дело… что любовь в Альянсе как запчасти для крестокрылов: трижды перелатанная, а порой и вовсе скрученная с трофейного СИДа. Потому что уже не разберешь, чего ты в действительности хочешь: этой пресловутой любви или просто забыться хотя бы до утра. Все равно, где. Всё равно, с кем.

Всё равно… было _раньше_.

— Подождем до Нар-Шаддаа? — спросила Дарша, рисуя кончиками пальцев узоры на его щеке.

— Нет уж. На Нар-Шаддаа я тем более этого делать не хочу.

На ситховой Луне Контрабандистов, где всё пропитано фальшью, дешевым алкоголем и сексом за деньги, не вызывающим ничего, кроме тошноты. Ни у самих шлюх, ни у их клиентов.

И уж тем более это место вызывало одну лишь тошноту у тех, кто пытался убежать от собственного прошлого.

— Тогда закрой глаза и представь то место, в котором захотел бы.

— Син…

— Я серьезно, — пробормотала Дарша, подаваясь вперед. Упираясь коленями в жесткую койку, прижимая его к такой же жесткой подушке. Встряхивая головой, чтобы волосы соскользнули с плеча ему на грудь, тускло вспыхивая бронзовыми искрами в гладких темных прядях. — Представь.

Солнце и шелест листвы на ветру. Или темноту и шум дождя. Тишину, но не вакуума, а спящего дома, нарушаемую скрипом настоящих деревянных половиц и слабым жужжанием приборов на маленькой уютной кухне. Даже… какое-нибудь дурацкое платье вместо грубоватых брюк из искусственной кожи и длинной туники, прячущей под собой пару вибро-ножей на поясе. И запах смолы или цветов, а не пота и извечного машинного масла. Словно они… _нормальные_ люди. Словно они могут позволить себе провести хотя бы одну ночь не в тесной каюте крейсера-носителя и не в казарме наземной базы на очередной затерянной во Внешнем Кольце планете. Словно могут шагнуть за порог посреди ночи и услышать… увидеть… почувствовать…

Мокрый темно-золотой песок под пальцами и россыпь звезд в черном небе высоко над головой. Рокот накатывающих на берег волн. Крупные холодные капли, срывающиеся с длинных черных волос. Облепившую ее тело одежду и лукавый блеск в черных глазах. Он чувствовал, что глаза у него были по-прежнему закрыты, но вместе с тем… действительно видел.

— Син…

_Ш-ш-ш. Не говори. Думай. У меня плохо получаются такие вещи. Я… даже не понимаю, как именно они получаются._

_Ты красивая._

_Я такая, какой ты хочешь меня видеть._ Губы у нее не двигались, но смуглые пальцы заинтересованно коснулись мокрых черных волос. _Мне так не идет рыжий?_

_Нет, просто…_

Рыжий — это тоже фальшь.

Уголок ее губ дернулся в кривой улыбке — что толку переживать о цвете волос, если она не могла даже произнести лишний раз собственное имя? — и она выпрямила спину, оглядываясь по сторонам.

_Это Кореллия?_

_Да._

_Как красиво,_ — прозвучал будто над самым ухом восхищенный шепот, и она передернула плечами от нового порыва ветра со стороны шумящих совсем близко волн, вздрогнув всем телом под мокрой туникой. Иллюзия, но разведенные бедра крепко обхватывали его бока и от мысли о том, что их разделяют лишь несколько миллиметров мокрой ткани… Она знала, о чем он думает. И шевельнулась всем телом, упираясь руками ему в грудь и запрокидывая голову с копной мокрых волос. Медленно покачиваясь вперед-назад, как если бы он уже был в ней, наверняка посмеиваясь над тем, как он замер, едва дыша и пытаясь не назвать ее безжалостной даже в мыслях, ведь она, ситх его побери, услышит. И поднял руку, не сразу решившись коснуться обтянутой туникой груди с проступившим под мокрой тканью темным до черноты соском. Очертить контуры, почувствовав, как Дарша вздрогнула вновь, и накрыть всей ладонью, ощущая, как наяву, и эту мокрую ткань, и горячую кожу под ней.

А затем мокрые волосы упали ему на лицо, и ко рту прижались горчащие морской водой губы. Дарша глухо застонала, почувствовав колючую щетину над его верхней губой, и почти всхлипнула, чувствуя, как натянулась ткань брюк у него в паху и ее собственное тело отвечает на это жаром внизу живота и неконтролируемой дрожью.

_Ведж…_

Его руки скользили по ее мокрой груди, поцелуй горчил морем, и она упивалась этой нежностью, пока не решилась первой. Раскрыла губы и столкнулась с ним языком, услышав хриплый гортанный стон, мгновенно заглушенный рокотом накатывающих на берег волн.

_Ведж…_

Пронзительный писк комлинка показался ими обоим громовым раскатом, раздавшимся прямо над ухом, и иллюзия будто осыпалась мелкими ледяными осколками, оставив лишь призрачное ощущение соли на припухших губах. _Проклятье._

— Подожди, — выдохнула Дарша, пытаясь отстраниться и выпрямить спину, но вместо этого утягивая его за собой. И нашаривая раздраженно пищащее устройство едва ли не чудом. Шея горела от порывистых колючих поцелуев, и в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли. — Да?

В ответ раздался осторожный мальчишеский голос.

— Эм… Выходим из гиперпространства через десять минут. Ты просила…

Уже? Ей казалось, что она не просидела в каюте и пары часов, но, должно быть, слишком погрузилась в собственные раздумья. Или в эту иллюзию.

— Я помню, — недовольно вздохнула Дарша. — Сейчас приду.

И отключила комлинк. Помедлила, пытаясь продлить это ощущение — губ на шее, рук на груди, плеч под ее дрожащими пальцами, — а затем всё же опустила голову, находя ртом его губы.

— Прости.

— Альянс зовет? — безмятежно уточнил Ведж, словно не задыхался через слово, и она прыснула, не сумев подавить глуповатый смешок. Скользнула пальцами по его плечу, ткнулась губами куда-то в шею — горло, лихорадочно бьющаяся под кожей жилка, линия ключиц и ямочка между ними, — и нехотя отстранилась.

_Успеем. Мы **еще** успеем._

Иначе эта Галактика может катиться к ситху на рога.

Злосчастное пополнение нервно барабанило пальцами по светящейся дюжиной огоньков приборной панели и немедленно повернулось на звук шагов. Узкое мальчишеское лицо будто разделило надвое сине-белыми отсветами за транспаристиловым иллюминатором, а в руке обнаружилась чашка с кафом. Похоже, что мальчишка плохо спал в последнее время.

— Боишься? — спросила Дарша, и пополнение мгновенно насупилось в ответ. — Не надо обижаться, я вовсе не пытаюсь тебя задеть. У меня при первой посадке так тряслись руки, что я не разбила фрахтовик разве что чудом.

— Ты женщина, — парировало пополнение едва ли не презрительным тоном, и она невольно хмыкнула в ответ. _Придурок. Впрочем, с возрастом поумнеет. Если повезет._ — И вроде как первый пилот, — досадливо буркнул мальчишка, не дав толком додумать эту мысль. Жалеть его как-то расхотелось.

— А ты боишься не справиться с автопилотом? — в тон ему ответила Дарша, сев в кресло и скользнув пальцами по гладкой металлической ручке штурвала. _И нечего кривить губы, мальчик. Взялся лезть во взрослые дела — будь готов и получать в случае чего по-взрослому._ — Извини, приятель, но второй пилот для того и нужен, чтобы я могла хоть немного отдохнуть.

Подремать пару часов в своей каюте и вскочить на ноги, едва почувствовав… Ведж каждый раз хрипел что-то про «ситхову побочку» от медикаментов, но Дарша знала, что дело вовсе не в этом. Что бы он ни говорил… Что бы ни думал… Он винил себя каждый раз, когда кто-то оставался позади.

_Скайуокер вернется. Ты должен вернуться, слышишь?!_

— Рад за вас, — буркнуло тем временем пополнение, раздраженно хлюпнув кафом, и она едва не повторила то, что подумала про него буквально только что. _Точно придурок. И до сих пор не понимает, куда его занесло. Понастроят себе иллюзий, а нам потом их развинчивать. На болты._

— Я посмотрю, насколько хорошо будешь спать ты, когда у тебя на совести будут десятки мертвых врагов.

И еще больше друзей. Хороших людей, которым _не нашлось_ _места_ в этой ситховой Империи.

— Хотя с тебя и одного рейда против Звезды Смерти хватило бы. Уже бежал бы отсюда, поджав хвост.

Пополнение растерялось настолько, что даже забыло обидеться на ее последнюю фразу.

— Причем здесь Звезда Смерти? Это была победа, которой…

— Победа? — повторила Дарша, отвернувшись на пару мгновений от иллюминатора в сине-белых полосах гиперпространства. — Для таких, как ты — может быть. Для дураков, которые с радостью будут кричать на улицах о борьбе за свободу, ничего об этой борьбе не зная. А я помню, как мы метались по всей базе, пытаясь эвакуировать хотя бы лазарет, пока эта дура ползла себе по орбите Явина IV, собираясь превратить нас всех в космическую пыль. А они… — голос предательски сорвался, и она вновь отвернулась к иллюминатору. — Две эскадрильи добровольцев, которые вообще готовились умереть. Ни на какую победу, — голос сорвался вновь, и горло сдавило спазмом застарелой боли, — мы и не надеялись.

_Я думала, что похороню вас обоих. И ведь найдутся те, кто скажет, что мне еще и повезло. Что войну без жертв не выиграешь и нужно быть готовыми… Что это **приемлемая** цена. Для тех, кто никогда этих людей не видел._

— Умереть? — потерянно спросило пополнение. — Но ведь у Альянса были планы Звезды Смерти…

_Великая Сила._

— Планы? — горько хмыкнула Дарша. — Эта ситхова шахта была два метра в диаметре, мальчик. Ты хоть представляешь, что это значило в таких масштабах? Игольное ушко! В которое нужно было загнать протонную торпеду, да еще и с одного попадания! — она осеклась и недовольно выдохнула, прогоняя еще один фантом: ту мгновенно угаснувшую вспышку, безмолвно растворившееся где-то в глубинах космоса «Прощай». — Это было самоубийство, и все, кто вызвался лететь, прекрасно это понимали. Они надеялись разве что выиграть нам еще немного времени. И почти все они остались там.

_Там были мои друзья. Там был мужчина, которого я любила. И они не вернутся, сколько бы раз Скайуокер ни взорвал эту ситхову станцию. Явин был грандиозным праздником только для таких, как ты. А мы все помним, какую цену мы за него заплатили._

И до него. Сколько погибло на Скарифе, чтобы только передать эти планы? Адмирал Раддус, генерал Меррик, вся высадившаяся на планету пехота и успевшие прорваться ей на помощь истребители. Столько имен… Кто еще мог хотя бы назвать их все?

В ушах звенело призрачное эхо голоса, объявлявшего общую мобилизацию для атаки на Скариф. Тогда она даже не сразу поняла, что это Ведж.

_Ты не летишь?_

_Нет. Охраняю базу вместе с «третьим» и «двенадцатым»._

«Третьим» был Биггс. И она успела малодушно обрадоваться — когда стояла рядом с ними, глядя на уносящиеся прочь от ангаров крестокрылы, — что сегодня ей не придется бояться ни за одного из них. А потом на орбите Явина появилась Звезда Смерти.

Нет, так не пойдет. Эскадрилья — единый организм. Во всяком случае, так всегда говорил Ведж. И Биггс, кажется, тоже. Все боевые пилоты понимали, что у них куда больше шансов выжить, сражаясь с Империей сообща. В одиночку же… они все были бы уже мертвы.

— Ладно, парень, давай начистоту, — вздохнула Дарша, постукивая пальцами по гладкой металлической ручке штурвала. — Если ты думал, что Альянс — это сборище героев с плакатов дешевых голобоевиков, то ты несколько ошибся адресом. Но через каких-то пару часов, если не меньше, мы окажемся в одном из самых кошмарных мест этой Галактике. Хуже него только Императорский дворец на Корусанте. И у меня совершенно нет желания опасаться еще и за свою спину, пока мы будем шататься по контрабандистским притонам.

И не только за свою. Она втянула в это Веджа, хотя должна была сделать всё возможное, чтобы не допустить именно этого. Слабой женщиной себя почувствовать захотелось? И стоит это чувство того, чтобы ему приставили бластер к голове, если что-то пойдет не так?

— Так что выкладывай, парень. Ты злишься на нас за то, что мы не похожи на героев, или дело еще в чем-то?

— Я? — растерялось пополнение. — Я не злюсь.

— Актер из тебя куда хуже, чем пилот. Если есть что сказать, то выкладывай сейчас, а не когда на нас наставят пару-тройку лазерных карабинов.

Пополнение насупилось вновь, разглядывая сине-белые полосы гиперпространства такими же светлыми — еще чуть-чуть, и она назвала бы их белесыми — глазами. Пожевало губами, похлопало пшенично-светлыми ресницами, будто собираясь с духом — впрочем, почему «будто»? — и наконец выпалило:

— Ты знала, что его нет на базе, но молчала, пока об этом не сказал коммандер Соло.

— Кого? — не поняла Дарша и привычным плавным движением потянула рычаг на себя. Сине-белые полосы распались на отдельные точки звезд в кромешной черноте вакуума. Далеко впереди будто вынырнул из этой пустоты и мгновенно вырос в размерах грязный желто-зеленый шарик Нал-Хатты. И темно-серый — одного из повисших на ее орбите спутников. Нар-Шаддаа?

_Да ситх ее знает._

В спину будто толкнуло открывшейся в одной из кают дверью.

_Ведж… Иди посмотри._

— Коммандера Скайуокера.

Что? А, вот он о чем. Остальная эскадрилья уже и думать об этом забыла, а этот… пламенный поклонник комэска наверняка отмечал в памяти каждый их просчет и копил обиду.

— Я не знала.

— Тогда откуда…? — возмутилось пополнение, и она скосила глаза на дымящуюся чашку в его руке. Прищурилась, сосредотачиваясь, и от темной поверхности кафа отделился маленький шарик. Поднялся над краями кружки, завис перед самым носом у опешившего мальчишки и медленно опустился обратно.

— Но… — залепетал он, глядя на чашку, как раскрывшуюся прямо у него под ногами пасть крайт-дракона. — Так ведь делают только… Ты… ты джедай?

— Конечно, нет, — хмыкнула Дарша. — Меня никто не учил.

— А как тогда…? — непонимающе хлопнуло ресницами пополнение.

— Мой отец из расы корунаев с Харуун-Кэла. Во всяком случае, так говорила мать. Я никогда его не видела, — пожала плечами Дарша, вновь поворачивая кресло к иллюминатору. — И говорят, что все корунаи так или иначе чувствительны к Силе. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Сравнивать, конечно, не с чем, но вряд ли мне перепало такое уж щедрое наследство.

Иначе ее бы просто убили или… Или отдали бы не ученым, а кому-нибудь вроде лорда Вейдера, чтобы сделать из нее преданную сторонницу Империи. Руку Императора. Кажется, так их называли, этих ассасинов на службе у Его ситхова Величества. Впрочем, Руки могли быть не более, чем слухами, придуманными всё тем же Императором для устрашения как мятежников, так и простых граждан.

Да ситх его знает, что теперь творилось на Корусанте и каких еще солдат придумывали себе высшие имперские чины. Как дети, игравшие в солдатиков и захватывавшие военные базы из старого конструктора.

Вот только игрушки у них были живыми.


End file.
